Chaos Theory
by Foxcomm
Summary: The Chaos Theory is explained as thus. Chaos equals Naruto plus Orochimaru caused mutation multiplied by raised by Mitarashi Anko. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Komachi looked through the base she and her team had discovered along their mission. Completely underground, she couldn't understand what the protective measures were for. So far, they had all seemed to keep something inside. She opened another lock door and came to the center room. She stood there, gaping at what she saw, a young boy was in a test tube, needles going into his body but no visible means for oxygen to get to his lungs. He looked about eight, from his size. His eyes were closed and his hair was discolored by the dark green liquid he was in. A heart monitor beeped constantly. As she moved forward, she lightly touched the glass. His hand twitched when she did. "What did they do to you," she whispered. His hand twitched again and his heart rate started going up. The computer monitors flared warnings. She turned to one, trying to figure out what it meant. "What the hell does it mean, 'Chaos Reaction'!?" Her answer came from the tube. The boy had grabbed his head and was thrashing about in pain. His skin was darkening, looking similar to leather over flesh. His hair turned rigid while his hands turned into claws. The skin of his face turned blue, his eyes snapped opened, glowing yellow, he had turned into a demon. He roared and began to try to break out.

Looking back at the computer, it showed a box with the words, _Administer Proto-gem? Yes. No._ Having no choice, she pressed yes. A glowing gem was lowered from the ceiling. It was held in front of the machine and the boy looked at it, losing his animal behavior. He tried to reach out for it before the anesthetics rendered him unconscious again. She breathed a sigh of relief before the door opposite where she entered opened, revealing several scientist that were just as surprised to see her as she them. "What have we here," one of them asked, pulling out a kunai.

"Great, ninja doctors," Komachi muttered.

"Thats right, girlie," he said to her. "We must thank you for doing that. It would've been bad if our experiment escaped. Orochimaru-sama would have been very displeased." He lunged at her and Komachi jumped out of the way, making him smash the computer she was just using. They fought ack and forth for a minute, no one noticing the warning on the cracked computer screen. _Anesthetics shutting down. Chaos awakening. Containment losing power. Activate emergency locks? Yes. No._ With no one noticing, the computer was left unanswered. Chaos twitched a few times before opening his eyes. He looked at the Proto-gem and lifted a claw to press against the glass closest to it. Looking around, he saw the woman from earlier as well as the bad men. He looked back to the gem, knowing what would happen if he got to far from it. He would lose control again. Looking back to the woman, he saw she was in big trouble. He glanced back and forth before smashing a claw against the grass, shattering it and grabbing the gem. They all looked to him as he roared, slamming the gem into his chest over his heart. Parts of his flesh bound it to him before he slammed a fist into the rest of the container, trying to break it.

"Great Kami, its escaping," one yelled in terror. He ran to the closest computer to try to activate the emergency measures to find it not responding. "Oh, god no!" A window on the monitor opened, saying _'Test subject escaped, locking fire walls.'_ The doors leading to this room all closed and the automated locks slid shut. Just in time for Chaos to break the last of the tube and step out, growling. The one that had attacked Komachi threw his kunai at Chaos. The boy didn't block it, he kept walking forward. The kunai hit his chest and bounced off, the tip bent. He grabbed the first doctor and pushed his claw right through his heart. Tossing aside the body, he glared at the next and jumped at him. IN the air, wings spread from his back. Chaos landed on the doctor and the spear like tip of his right wing slammed into the man's head, killing him. Chaos looked at the last doctor, the one that had tried to stop him escaping. Growling, he stood up from the body, holding it by the arm. Walking forward, he swung the body like a club, shattering the last doctor's spine. Tossing aside the broken corpse, he picked up the whimpering man. With a glance at the sealed door, he roared a final time and used the doctor to break the door open. He took several deep breaths until his ears twitched, he heard someone else's heartbeat. He turned around and looked at Komachi. She wasn't one of the bad men, he knew them all. But who is she?

Chaos stepped forward, making Komachi back away. His wings folded back up as he walked closer. He looked at her inquisitively for a moment. _"Who are you?"_

Komachi gaped at him, "You talk?"

"_Yes," _Chaos replied. _"Who are you, did you help me get out?"_

"I...I think so. I'm Komachi of the Hidden Leaf Village."

Chaos furrowed his brows, trying to think. _"Leaf? Leaf... So familiar... Konoha? Home?"_ He rubbed his hair, growing more confused. _"Old Man? He, he said I would be a good ninja... Where am I? Where's the Old Man?"_ His breaths began to shorten as he panicked. _"How did I get here!? Where am I!?"_

Komachi put her hands on his shoulders, scaring him. He grabbed them and squeezed. Komachi winced but didn't cry out. "It's alright, Chaos, its alright. Stay calm, I'll get you home."

"_Home?"_ He looked at her, scared, while his grip began to ease up. _"Home? Promise? No more bad people?"_

"No more bad people. Can you let go of my arms? You're hurting me."

"_Sorry, sorry, don't hurt me," _he said, stepping back, tears falling. _"I'm sorry!"_

She knelt down and hugged him, despite him looking like a demon, he was just a scared, lost child. "It's alright now, I'm here, I'll protect you. Don't cry." Chaos clung to her, crying his eyes out. Komachi looked up when the rest of her team walked in, showing signs of battle. She held a finger to her lips when they stared at Chaos. "Chaos, is that your name?"

Chaos looked into space, trying to remember. _"Name? My name? N...Na... I don't remember. Just the bad men calling me Chaos. Walking down a street, men in mask grabbed me. Said something, maybe that was my name. Demon? That my name?"_

"No, Chaos, that isn't your name. Lets find you some clothes and get you out of here." Picking him up, she carried him out. Looking to a teammate, she asked, "What happened?"

"There were a dozen personnel here in all. All of them scientist ninja working for Orochimaru." He glanced at Chaos, "He is the only surviving test subject we've found so far."

Komachi nodded, pressing a hand to the back of Chaos' head. The tips of his hair spikes cut her palm but she didn't care. "You poor baby, how could they do this to you?" Chaos locked his arms around her neck and leaned his head against her shoulder, falling asleep. "He saved my life. I doubt he's eight and he saved my life."

Her teammate swallowed. "Makes it harder to do this then." He pulled out a kunai.

"No! He's just a child, how could you even think of doing that!?"

"Look at him, Komachi! Do you think its humane to make him live like that!?"

"He isn't hurting for that, I know it! He looks different but hes still human!"

"That tore three men apart!" He shook his head, "Are you willing to chance Konoha with taking him back?"

"Yes! Because I know Chaos won't harm a soul that doesn't harm him!"

"Are you sure? Is there even a doubt in your mind?"

The image of Chaos trashing about like an animal flashed through her mind. "Not even the shadow of a doubt. He is just a lost child."

"Alright," he said, returning it. "I pray you aren't wrong."

Chaos suddenly opened his eyes and looked around fearfully. _"Bad man, the bad man is here." _He struggled to get down. _"The Bad Man is here!"_

"Chaos, Chaos, calm down, who is here!?"

Chaos focused on her and calmed a little. _"The Bad Man! Narrow face, eyes...yellow eyes, black lines, not black circles... Hes here, hes here!"_ He forced himself down and looked fearfully down the hallway the were moving down. _"NO!"_ He turned to the wall and punched it, breaking it down. He jumped inside the hold in the wall and Komachi followed. Two of her teammates followed while the third one was about to move in but before he could, blood burst from his chest with a sword.

"Goto," Komachi shouted in shock. He worked his jaw as the man that did it was revealed.

"Kukukuku," he laughed. "So, my little Chaos knows when I'm around? Chaos, come here and I won't punish you." Orochimaru pushed the man off his sword. And walked into the room. "You three on the other hand, are about to die."

"Orochimaru," Komachi growled, "You did this to him, didn't you!?"

"I did. Chaos...is perfect. Like this, nothing can damage him. Oh, he goes into his little rages but, as you can see, that gem of his keeps him calm. Chaos, if you kill them, I won't hurt you anymore." Komachi widened her eyes and looked at the boy. He had backed into a corner, shaking really bad. He kept glancing between her and Orochimaru. "Chaos, I'm not going to repeat myself. Do it or suffer."

"_Bad Man....Nice Lady..."_ He stopped breathing hard and began to growl. Orochimaru grinned a moment as Chaos roared before lunging forward. Chaos hit Orochimaru and slammed him through a wall. Komachi rushed to Goto.

"Talk to me, Goto, talk to me!"

"He...he saved us. We, we would have...walked right...into him," Goto muttered. "Save him, Komachi." He swallowed hard, "I'll...survive, save him."

Her teammate Tenzo knelt beside him. "I'll bandage him up then we all will."

—oo000oo—

Chaos tried to claw the Bad Man's heart out but was thrown away. "So, even the son of the man that took everything from me is determine to do the same. Just like your father," Orochimaru stated. Chaos growled at him, spreading his wings again. They flapped and he rushed forward. He slammed into Orochimaru again, going right through the computer memory stations. One monitor showed a picture of Chaos before he changed, blond hair, blue eyes, and his name. Namikaze Naruto. It flashed a moment before the data was lost. In their fighting, none of the data about who Chaos was remained. Orochimaru shot several snakes from his sleeves to bite him. The snakes hit Chaos and bit, but they couldn't get through his skin. He grabbed one and pulled. He punched Orochimaru, throwing him into another server. It sparked from the damage. Orochimaru shook his head, growled, and spotted his sword. He grabbed it and swung it at Chaos. It hit him and bounced off as well. "You are everything I hoped for, Chaos. But I still know how to hurt you." He hand shot forward and grabbed the gem from his chest. He threw it back and Chaos tried to grab it. It went into the hallway, out of sight, and Chaos grabbed his head. He thrashed about, roaring in pain. After a moment, only the animal remained. Chaos began destroying everything around him, not even caring about Orochimaru. Then his eyes fell on Komachi as she entered. He jumped on her, throwing her to the floor, and stopped.

"Its alright, Chaos, I'm here now," she whispered, his claws peircing her chest. A hand was pressed to his chest, the gem back in place. Chaos looked shocked and sad about what he just did. He let go of her and stood up. As he destroyed a wall as behind him, Orochimaru laughed. He didn't even notice the gem until Chaos pushed his claw through his stomach. He grabbed his spine and began to pull it out. It broke before he could pull it all out and he threw it aside. Orochimaru crumpled to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. He looked at Naruto fearfully before opening his mouth and another Orochimaru came out covered in saliva and slime. Weakened greatly, he decided to run.

Chaos snorted before running back to Komachi. _"I'm sorry,"_ he whimpered, _"I'm sorry. Don't stop. Don't stop like the others."_

"She'll be fine, son," Tenzo told him, kneeling beside her. "She stopped you before you made her stop."

Kira, he one that had thought about killing Chaos earlier, looked at Komachi's wounds. "They aren't bad, Chaos. She'll be okay." He looked around and said, "I'm afraid we can't find out who you are now."

"_I'm Chaos,"_ he said. _"Bad Man said something during fight...Fish cake. I don't like that name. Chaos much better."_

Komachi chuckled, wincing a little. "It is better. Chaos, when I first saw you, you looked different. Can you change back?"

"_No. It happens every now and then when I'm weak. I can't control it."_ He hugged her, _"You'll be okay?"_

The fourteen year old rubbed his back. "I am thanks to you, Chaos." She grabbed Tenzo's arm and pulled herself up, still holding him. "Let's get you home."

—oo000oo—

Sarutobi looked at the child sleeping in the chair across from him, surprised. He had just been given the brief by team eleven. Team leader Tenzo had described the whole thing. Goto was at the hospital with Komachi leaving Tenzo and Kira there with Chaos. "He tore that place apart fighting him," Tenzo said softly. "He's strong and Komachi believes he might have been from this village at one time. He doesn't remember much from before the experiments though. Just an old man."

"I see.." Sarutobi muttered. He looked at his face, trying to find anything that reminded him of Naruto. There was nothing though. He had been missing for two years and Chaos was the right age but there were a lot of missing children from Konoha. A good many seemed to have been in that lab. Naruto could just as easily been among the dead as not there at all. "Chaos, wake up please."

The child rubbed his eyes as he sat up. _"Yes?"_

"Who was this old man you mentioned. Was he your grandfather?"

"_I don't remember. He was just the old man. He looked after me though."_

"Was I him," Sarutobi asked.

Chaos searched his face for a minute, _"I...don't think so. I just don't remember."_ He looked to the door before it opened.

"What's this I hear that you found that snake bastard," Anko shouted. She looked around and her eyes landed on Chaos. "...Is he..."

"Yes, he was experimented on by Orochimaru," Sarutobi told her.

Chaos watched her wearily as she moved closer. She looked him in his glowing yellow eyes a moment, seeing fear there. She hugged him and said, "There, there, its over now. He can't hurt you anymore. Anko has you now."

Chaos felt safe and warm in her arms so he hugged her back and said, _"Mama."_

That settled it for her. "I'll take care of him, Old Man. And don't you dare release who did this to him."

"_Old man,"_ Chaos cheered, smiling as he christened him that.

Sarutobi sighed. "If you insist, Anko."

"I do."

"Then he is your's to take care of, as well as take responsibility for. So if he does anything, it will be your fault."

Anko nodded, still hugging him. "I understand."

"_Me too, Old Man. I'll behave."_

"I hope so. Don't worry, there shouldn't be a problem with getting him in the village. Take your son home, Anko."

"_Yay, home, home, home!" _He jumped to his feet and ran to the door. Grabbed the door handle, he pulled, without turning it. The door broke off the wall and he just stared at it. _"Oops."_ He put it back it place and stepped back, only for it to fall forward. He looked up and pointed to the man that had been on the other side. _"He did it."_

They stared at him a moment before Anko started to shake and finally laugh. Chaos smiled, not knowing why she did, only that he was the cause of it. "Come here, squirt." She picked him up and put him on her shoulders. "How about I open the doors for now?"

"_Okay. But he did do it."_

"Oh, I know." She whacked Kakashi upside the head, "Thats for breaking the door, baka."

Chaos grinned and bopped him too, _"Baka."_

Kakashi could only blink as he stared at the 'child' being taken away by Anko and then turned to the Hokage. "What I miss?"

"Anko just adopted the child Chaos," Tenzo told him.

He looked at them and said, "You have any idea how corrupted he's going to be? What is he anyway?"

"He is a child that was experimented on. He lost his past and that form is his future," Sarutobi said with a sigh.

"Is he dangerous," Kakashi asked.

"Unbelievably so," Kira told him. "He almost killed Orochimaru. But he is only dangerous to those that attack him. You saw him, he is a child."

Kakashi looked back to where Anko and Chaos had been. "Lost one demon, gain another."

"What was that, Kakashi," Sarutobi growled.

"Nothing sir."

Sarutobi glared at him for several minutes. "You better not let your personal feelings for Naruto or Chaos show again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now let me make this clear to you. Chaos is a child, not a demon. Treat him as anything else than that, and I will have the offender in jail by the end of the day. Provided Anko leaves anything left of them. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," the ninja in the room replied.

"Pass that along," Sarutobi ordered.

—oo000oo—

"_Mama," _Chaos said from behind the curtain. _"Why so much metal?"_

"So you can't break it," Anko replied. "Now come on out."

Chaos pulled the curtain back, revealing himself now. He wore a metal gauntlet over both hands as well as metal boots on his feet. He wore black pants tucked into his boots and red shirt cut to not cover his wings. Because of that, his midriff was shown as well. Not often you see a boy with an eight pack abs but Chaos had no fat on him. Anko grinned, thinking he looked pretty good. Definitely looked human now. Just a blue face and wings. Most of his skin was like black leather so what was seen would easily be mistaken as clothes. Finally, a red headband was around his forehead, twisting through his rigid hair. _"Do I look good?"_

"Awesome, now lets get you some food." Chaos got this feral look at the mere mentioning of food and his stomach growled enough to shake the building. "...I take it you're hungry?"

His cheeks turned purple, he was blushing. _"Yes I am." _Taking his hand, Anko led him to her favorite restaurant. There, she ordered over a dozen servings of dango and a pot of tea. Chaos was bouncing in his seat as it was brought out for them. Before Anko could even reach for any, Chaos grabbed two handfuls of the dumpling sticks, and began eating with no regard for manners. He ate them by putting the skewer in his mouth and pulling all three off, quickly chewing, and swallowing. He ate all eight sticks in six seconds, grabbed the pot of tea, drained it, and grabbed the remaining dango, ate them, and searched the table for more food. _"Where they go? Mama, did you hide them in your coat?"_

She looked at him, shocked, she only got the stick she was the one she was holding. "No, you ate them all."

"_Sorry, mama."_

She sighed, he looked so sad that she couldn't even think of being mad. "Bring some more out. Three dozen. You're still hungry, right?"

"_I am, mama."_

The waitress laughed that such a small little guy could eat so much, "Definitely your son, Anko. Three dozen dango, coming right up. With a few more pots of tea." She went in back and came out a few minutes later, the dumplings still hot. She set them on their table and Chaos dug in. At one point, a fly started heading to the food. He glared at it, and threw a dango skewer at it, pinning it to the wall.

Anko couldn't help but laugh. Chaos seemed to jealously guard his food. As soon as the pots of tea came, he drained them. Finally, when the food was gone, Chaos fell back in his seat, this happy grin on his face. _"I'm full, mama."_

"You only ate enough for ten," she muttered. She paid for the food and picked him up. He wrapped his arms around her neck and let her carry him to her apartment. She set him on her bed and said, "You get some sleep, little one. You have a big day tomorrow."

He yawned, _"What happens tomorrow?"_

"I train you to become a ninja."__She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Sleep, o' babe." She hummed him a lullaby she remembered from when she was a child, quickly putting him asleep.

—oo000oo—

Chaos walked into the Ninja Academy, glancing around carefully. In the four years he had been in Konoha, Chaos had never been here before. Mama had said that the academy was for slackers and had gotten the Old Man's approval to study at home. To say he had thrived was an understatement. With friends like Ibiki and Kurenai, he was taught by the best. Tenzo, Kira, Goto, and Komachi-chan taught him things as well. Around his belt, daggers, gifts from Ibiki, hung in sheathes. All of them were double bladed stilettos at least eight inches long with perfect throwing balance. His sword, Death Penalty, a gift from Komachi-chan, could be used as a single sword in one hand, could separate to be used as a sword for each hand, or a double bladed sword. That was his favorite one. He looked at the academy students staring at him. He felt shy about them staring, even after four years, but as the only son of the meanest bitch of a kunoichi to ever live in Konoha, his mama's own words, he would never show that. He gave them a wicked grin, revealing his fangs. Licking his lips, he said, _"Ooh, my next meal."_ That got the point across as most were smart enough to look away. This one boy with duck hair and a fan on his back scoffed at him.

"I don't know who you are but drop the tough guy act and henge."

Chaos grinned evilly. _"How about you release it," _Chaos challenged. He held his arms wide, waiting. Duck Boy raised his hand and tried several times to release the genjutsu but never succeeded.

"Chaos," a woman said behind them. Smiling, happy to hear the voice, Chaos turned to Kurenai. "How have you been?"

"_I've been good, Kurenai-sensei. Hello, is this that Hinata you told me about?"_ He looked at a Hyuuga that hid behind Kurenai as he tried to get a good look at her. _"A pleasure to meet you. I am Mitarashi Chaos."_

She blushed a little at being the center of attention. "Ano...I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Kurenai-san has told me much about you, Chaos-kun."

"_Not a word of it is true, I swear," _he joked.

Hinata tilted her head and looked up at her escort to see her chuckling. "Does that mean he isn't a very nice boy, Kurenai-san?"

"He is, he's just being his mother's son right now. Go on, you don't want to be late for your genin exam, do you?"

"No. Have a good day, Kurenai-san, Chaos-kun." She walked inside after that.

Chaos watched her go in and found Sasuke seething at being forgotten. _"Yes, do I know you?"_

Sasuke growled a moment before getting this 'I'm better than you' look on his face. "No, but you should. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, the heir of the Uchiha clan."

Chaos looked at him blankly. _"Oh, you're the great, great grandson of the traitor, Uchiha Madara!" _He smirked when Sasuke shook with rage. _"Am I wrong?" _Sasuke took a deep breath and walked inside. He stopped a moment when he heard Chaos make a chicken call after him.

"And, as always, you aren't willing to go with the crowd," Kurenai stated.

"_Now where is the fun in that," _Chaos replied. He popped his fingers before bowing to her. _"Ah, but, a last, dear lady, I must cut our time short. Ja ne."_ Without coming up from the bow, he shunshin into the air, grabbed a windowsill, and pulled himself inside.

"She is her son," Kurenai said before leaving.

Chaos dropped down in a chair and kicked his boots up on the desk. When he saw Sasuke glare at him for taking his usual seat, Chaos grinned and said, _"Why so serious?"_

The instructor came in and sat down at his desk. "Alright everyone, settle down."

"Iruka-sensei, who is...that thing in Sasuke-kun's seat," this pink hair girl called.

Iruka looked up and smiled, "Hello Chaos. Final decided to grace us with your presence?"

Chaos sat up and started speaking in a snobbish accent. _"Yes. I woke up this morning and decided to come down from up high and mingle with the commoners." _He looked around with his nose up in the air. _"How vulgar, how do you put up with them?"_ Chaos couldn't continue because he started laughing to hard.

Iruka laughed as well, "Everyone, this is Mitarashi Chaos, the son of one of the best jonin kunoichi Konoha has. As you can see, he doesn't have a serious side."

Chaos grinned, _"Why so serious, sensei? Let's put a smile on that face."_

"Oh no, last time you were determined to make a person smile, you paint balled the painting section of a museum."

Chaos laughed again, wiping his eyes, _"That was a good one."_

"Anyway, lets get on with the test."

"But why is he here," Sakura interrupted.

"_Oh, why didn't you just ask? Mama got permission from the Hokage for home study."_

Sasuke looked at Iruke in disbelief, "You mean this clown was taught by an elite jonin?"

"_Oh no,"_ Chaos denied. _"It was six elite jonin and several chunin."_ Iruka sighed, Chaos always loved infuriating people. Too much like his mother at times.

—oo000oo—

Iruka sighed at the end of the day, he suddenly realized that there was one thing Chaos wasn't taught, restraint. First came the accuracy test, Chaos threw his kunai and shuriken hard enough to destroy the targets. Next came taijutsu, Chaos caught Mizuki's first attack and threw _him_ at the targets. For test knowledge, Iruka knew that he knew very little for it. So when he graded his test and scored a perfect, he knew, some how, without being seen, he had cheated. In the genjutsu test, Chaos pulled off the Henge perfectly before doing another, making himself and Mizuki blow back from nosebleeds. Finally in the ninjutsu test, he filled the room with Kage Bunshin clones. Iruka even asked him at the end if he had any restraint and Chaos had replied, _"What is this restraint you're talking about? No, serious, what's restraint?"_ Iruka had given him the Rookie of the Year title, naturally. And, naturally, Sasuke had challenged Chaos to a fight. And, naturally, Chaos had put him in the hospital with a broken arm.

Now, there were two views on this. Some, the Uchiha supporters, demanded his ninja status, in the least of them, taken away. Others, who saw the potential in Chaos, thought that a slap on the wrist was called for. Danzou was among the second group. Anko, on the other hand, laughed it off and told him he did good and said that any person that tried to do anything to her son would face her first. Then god help them, they would face Chaos. There were, understandably, few willing to put anything forth. "And that is the end of it, Hokage-sama," Iruka told him.

"You are certain he cheated," Sarutobi asked.

"Yes sir, I did train him in a few things."

"Yet you never saw anything."

"Never sir," Iruka replied. "Like I said, a _few_ things."

"Yet, without seeing, without proof, you still feel he cheated."

"I do."

Sarutobi sighed, "Yeah, he probably did. Makes him all the more deserving, no?"

"It does," Iruka agreed.

"So, Rookie of the Year. That puts him with dead last, Shikamaru, and Haruno Sakura unless a certain team is requested with him on it."

"That's correct, sir."

Sarutobi made a 'hmmm' sound as he considered team placements. "I honestly doubt that team will work," he stated. "Besides, my son, Asuma, has already informed me he wants to train the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio."

"And I think Sakura would try to hurt him," Iruka said. "Stressing the try. I figure Chaos would put up with one attack before attacking back."

Sarutobi agreed. "Has he shown any commodity with any others?"

"Naturally, he works really well with Komachi, even if she is in ANBU now. Hinata also seems okay with him as he has compliment her. He seems drawn to Shino's outcast aura as well."

"Hinata and Shino?"

"Only slightly though, sir." He sighed, "He is just too skilled and I think only just fully getting the hang of his strength. He understands that he is unnaturally strong and tries but he bruised Mizuki grabbing his arm for an instant."

Sarutobi nodded after a moment. "You're thinking of sending him on stronger team as a temporary replacement."

"Yes sir. I know that Team Gai can handle him. Though I question if he can handle them. And with most of his contact being with Jonin, I would understand that he would feel more comfortable with them."

"Very good point, Iruka, I will think about it. Until then, who do you suppose for the rest of them?" Iruka gave a list of teams that he believed would give them the best chance at making it as genin before leaving.

—oo000oo—

"_Come on, Manda-sama,"_ Chaos said atop the giant snake. _"Relax, have some fun. This is a party."_

"_**I am the Boss of all Snake Summons, I don't have 'fun'."**_

"_Oh, so that isn't your tail swaying along to the beat,"_ Chaos asked him.

Manda gave Chaos the best glare he could, which wasn't a good one. He did like Chaos for some reason. _**"I swear I should eat you for implying such a thing."**_

Chaos laid down on his head, chuckling. _"Remember how well that went the first time I summoned you? I made you throw me up."_

"_**Something I still can't understand,"**_ the snake grumbled. **_"Fine, I'll have some...'fun'."_**

"Great," Anko said, drunkenly. She wheeled a barrel of Saki over to him. "Then you two must share a drink with me," she slurred.

The two sighed, Chaos had been drinking Saki since he was ten while Manda sighed because he couldn't eat her as she was Chaos' mother. "Fine," they said. A half hour later, both were singing badly. "Oh won't you show me the way to go home, I'm tired and I want to go to bed. I had a drink about an hour ago and it went straight to my head. Ba dum bump bump. No matter where you are, land, air, or sea, you will know that it is me by the little song that I sing." They repeated it, going faster.

"_Mama, we're out of saki," _he said, lifting the barrel over his head. She moaned where she fell so he turned to Manda. _"Looks like the party's over, Manda-sama."_

"_**Too bad,"**_ he muttered. **_"See you around, Chaos."_** Manda disappeared in a flash of smoke.

Chaos helped his mother up and carried her in the house. _"Port,"_ he said, moving left.

"Port," she said as well.

"_Starboard,"_ he said moving right, which she repeated. She picked up a bottle that the passed and he said, _"Drop it."_

"Drop it," she slurred before doing so. Chaos set him mother in her bed and was pulled in as well. "My little baby's all grown up."

"_Mama, I'm not a little baby anymore."_

"I know," she said, wiping a tear away. "Who said you could do that? Why couldn't you stay small and cute?"

"_I believe thats called the passage of time,"_ Chaos told her before giving her a hug. _"No matter what though, you're mama, always was, always will be."_ He held her tight until he suddenly looked her in her eyes. _"Mama, what's restraint?"_

—oo000oo—

Sarutobi looked at the picture Chaos turned in. It was every bit as intimidating as he thought it would be. He had his wings unfolded, floating above the ground, Death Penalty in his right hand held in the air while his left hand was held out, claws extended. Chaos really had no fear of showing himself off anymore. _"I was thinking something really frightening, like some monster movie, but mama said I need to look at least a little presentable," _Chaos told him. His ears twitched and he was on his feet, charging the door.

He was almost there when it was thrown open and a figure charged in with a kunai. "CHAOS! STOP," Sarutobi shouted at him. Chaos looked at him, holding the assassin in his claws, ready to tear his throat out. "Thank Kami, thats my grandson."

Chaos blinked at him and held the twerp in the air by his scarf. _"Wait, it isn't some elite assassin? Just some snot nose brat playing with the Old Man?"_

Konohamaru just stared at Chaos a moment, shocked by what he saw. Then he realized what he said. "I'm not playing! I'm going to beat the old man and take the Hokage title!"

Chaos stared at him blankly. _"One, you do realized that you have to be chosen Hokage by majority vote of the Jonins, right?"_

Konohamaru stopped struggling, "Uh...no, I didn't."

"_Two, you actually have to have ninja skills to be a ninja. And you have to be a ninja to be Hokage."_

"HEY! I have mad skills!"

"_Uh huh. That's why I'm holding above the floor and you can't escape."_ Konohamaru started struggling again but Chaos ignored that. _"Three, I highly doubt that you are ready to send people to their death. To be willing to sacrifice lives for the betterment of the village."_ Konohamaru gulped at that thought. _"Could you, if it was the best and only option, order the deaths of hundreds of the members of this village if they planned on betraying it?"_

Konohamaru stopped struggling from how much Chaos just pointed out to him. "That's enough, Chaos," Sarutobi told him. "You shouldn't try to ruin a boy's dream. Ebusa, how did my grandson escape you again?"

"Ah, Honorable Hokage, you see... Well its kind of embarrassing..."

"Never mind," Sarutobi said with a sigh. "Just take him back to training."

"Of course, sir. Chaos, release him at once."

Chaos grinned at the man. _"Well, hello again, mister high and mighty. Gee, you seem alot more cocky now than last we met."_

He frowned, "Just because you're Anko's son, doesn't mean you can disrespect me. As a soldier, now, you must follow the code of conduct. Which includes respecting those appointed above you and/or with higher rank."

Chaos nodded. _"That is true, I appologize, Ebusa-san."_ He set Konohamaru down.

"Honorable Grandson, let's get back to training. After all, I am your shortest way to being Hokage."

When Konohamaru was about to walk over to him, Chaos picked him back up. _"What was that, Ebusa? I thought I heard you say there were short cuts." _Sarutobi covered his eyes, this was going to be bad. Chaos set Konohamaru behind him. _"Of course, I must be hearing things because even you can't be dumb enough to believe that."_

"Stay out of this," Ebusa ordered.

"_Or what? We've sparred before, I know how to beat you. And I know, you didn't take a short cut to get your rank. So, enlighten me, how will training under be the shortest way to being Hokage? Keep in mind, I was trained by a number of 'elite jonins', not just one like him. He would be no different than a genin training under a jonin with his team."_

"Yes, you were trained under elite jonin," Ebusa admitted. "Which is why you are already considered an elite among all Konoha genin. So it should make sense to you that the same can be done with the Honorable Grandson."

"_I got as strong as I am by shedding buckets of sweat, blood and tears!"_

"Buckets of tears and sweat, Chaos," Ebusa corrected. "We all know you can't bleed."

"_You cocky ass, ever since you became a jonin, you've let that title go to your head. Honestly, what were you planning on teaching him?"_

"Jutsus, of course," Ebusa told him, pushing his glasses back up. "They are the source of a ninja's power."

Chaos growled, making him step back. _"Oh? And his body is capable of the strain then? Come on, brat, _I'm_ going to teach you."_ Without waiting, he put Konohamaru on his shoulders, opened a window, and flew off.

"He can't do that," Ebusa shouted. "He'll end up just like him and his mother!" As he chased after them, Sarutobi sighed again. Then he brightened up, _'Actually, that might not e a bad idea.'_

—oo000oo—

Chaos landed outside his home. _"Mama, I need your help!"_

"What is it, baby," Anko said, walking out while eating a dango stick.

"_This is Konohamaru, Ebusa is his trainer, and the ass was filling Kono's head here with talk of shortcuts and that jutsus are power."_ Konohamaru finally realized just who he was with. He had heard talk about the snake woman, how her sensei was the traitor student of his grandfather. And she had a son that was likely the result of some experiment performed on her y that same man.

"I see," Anko said, smiling. "Well, Konohamaru, you are in for a treat then. Welcome to Mitarashi Boot Camp. See this spiky hair cut, it means I'm about to get some PT. See his spiky hair cut, it means he's about PT too. And I see you already have a spiky haircut. Meaning you're about to get some PT."

Konohamaru blinked a few times, "What's PT?"

Chaos grinned evilly, _"Physical training. Ooragh."_

—oo000oo—

"I said keep running," Anko yelled behind Konohamaru as they jogged around a running track. "My son is walking faster than you are running!"

"_I better not beat you, recruit," _Chaos called.

"You...evil...sons...of..." Konohamaru tripped, fell, and didn't get back up. Anko had him change into some of Chaos' old training clothes from when he was that small.

Anko pressed her hand to his forehead, to feel it had gone dry. "He's done, I'll take him home, you get a cold bath and some liquids for him to drink ready." She picked up Konohamaru and ran to their home. Chaos jumped into the air and flew ahead.

He got there and did as his mother ordered. He opened the door when he heard someone outside it to find it wasn't his mother, it was Ebusa. "Where is the Honorable Grandson?"

"_Why is he suffering from dehydration,"_ Chaos countered. _"Why could he barely run a mile? What training has he been getting from you?"_ Chaos pushed him out of the way for his mother to get inside. Konohamaru was laid out in the water that only covered half his body and given some cold water to drink.

"Keep your wrist under the water," Anko ordered. "Your body is overheated. Your wrist will carry the cold to the rest of your body, cooling your core temperature." She eased the cup to his lips to let him drink. "Slowly or you'll throw it up," she told him. It wasn't long before he began to shiver and sweat had started to form again.

Chaos turned back to Ebusa, _"We'll handle his training."_

"You almost killed him," Ebusa growled.

"_He was never in danger. More over, look at him, he is going to be going to the academy soon. Why isn't he drinking water for the training he'll be doing?"_ Ebusa didn't say anything. _"Ebusa, you're used to training those that know, not someone inexperienced. Leave it to us, we'll get him tip top shape for when you can train him."_

Ebusa was quiet a moment longer. "He has two friends, Moegi and Udon. I don't believe anyone is getting them ready for the academy as well." He turned and left.

Chaos walked over to Konohamaru, who was responding normally again. _"Think that was tough?"_

"Yeah," he replied.

"_Before we let you join the academy, you are going to be able to run three mile in twenty eight minutes or less, a minimum of three pull ups, and minimum of fifty crunches in two minutes."_

"I can't do that!"

Anko rubbed his hair. "I know it seems a lot but I had to do that and Chaos had to do that. Now, you will too."

"_And your friends, Moegi and Udon. You three are going to get strong now so when the time comes, all you'll have to do is maintain it."_

"You mean...the reason you held me up without any effort is because of that."

"_In part. Another part because I'm just strong. But you know what, that helped me jack when it came to chakra. You have very little now, and no developed control. So, we'll also be working with you on that."_

"And this will make me as strong as you and the old man?"

"You think we don't train like this," Anko asked. "Grant, I pushed Chaos harder than most parents but he had far more to give."

He looked at them a few minutes. "If this is so important, why didn't Ebusa teach this?"

"He was a chunin instructor as well," Anko told him. "A good one, but he always got students when they knew the basics. When he became a jonin, he forgot that he had to also teach the basics now."

Konohamaru shivered again so Anko pulled him out and wrapped a towel around him. "Alright, you two are my boss from now on," he cheered. "You got to teach me everything you know."

"_Well, well, pushy little brat, aren't you?"_ He grinned, _"Fine, but only if you get your friends in on this as well."_

—oo000oo—

He did. The next day, the people of Konoha saw five figures jogging down a street for the older ones, running for the three younger brats. All five of them wore the same thing, green shorts that went down to their knees, a green t-shirt tucked into their shorts, and running shoes while Anko and Chaos wore what was called a camel pack, a pack with a tube that you could suck stored water into your mouth with. Chaos was at the front, guiding it while Anko ran at the side, making sure none of the three kids fell out. When finally Anko called for a stop, the three thought they were done or on a break. So they groaned rather loudly when she had them do exercises. Thirty crunches, ten push ups, and ten jumping jacks. A quarter of a mile later, they repeated the process. They did it six times before finally stopping. When they went to fall down, Chaos said, _"Don't. Keep walking and keep your head above your heart." _He went inside and got a bottle of water for each. Giving them to them, he said, _"Remember, hydration is key. Drink too little, you can't perform, drink too much right now and..."_ All three of them started gagging and threw up the water they just drank. _"I think you know what happens now. Sip the water slowly." _Looking down right miserable, they did as instructed. As they walked though, they felt their muscles loosen up again, their heart rate return to normal, and their bodies cool faster.

"I don't get it," Konohamaru muttered. "Yesterday, I felt like crap after running."

Anko chuckled, "You also didn't drink enough to prepare yourself for it. Walking around allows your body to burn off the excess adrenaline, letting the heat escape, and keeps your body from tightening up. To suddenly cool you like we did can actually hurt you if done wrong."

Konohamaru grinned and had to say it. "Oh, nice Anko is back? Not Senior Drill Instructor Mitarashi?"

"Do you want Senior Drill Instructor back that bad?"

"NO," all three shouted.

Chaos chuckled as well as his mother. _"Well, now that we have gotten our morning exercise, time for other things. Go change into your clothes and come back out here."_ While they did, Anko began getting tools of the trade while Chaos got some chakra exercise tools. When they returned, they got right into it. _"These, of course, are your basic ninja weapons. The Kunai and the Shuriken. Now, the shuriken is a light throwing weapon designed so that as long as it isn't flipping end over end, it will cut your target. The kunai, on the other hand, was only later designed for throwing. While still usable for that, it was crafted first and foremost as a easily hidden melee weapon. Each weapon has its own special needs for maintance, needs we are going to begin to teach you now. Sit down in front of each kit on the ground. Now, what you see here are a rusty kunai, a dull shuriken, a wet stone, a wire brush, and a chemical called CLP. Cleaner Lubricant Preservative. Its purpose is to loosen dirt, grime, and rust from metal so it can work properly while also lubing joints and slides to move smoothly, and filling crevices to keep things like dirt from where it shouldn't be. Following?"_

"Yes, sir," they told her.

"_Good. Now, you are going to get those weapons back to how they should be. I will show you while mama will give you corrections and answer questions."_ He first picked up the wet stone, poured water on it, then began running it along the dull blade. The three of them mimicked the motions.

"How will we know when we are done," Moegi asked.

"Look at the edge. It will shine brightly in the light," Anko told her. "Another way, take a piece of wood and make a notch in it while dull and then do it again as you sharpen. Sharper it is, smooth the cut. Be careful not to cut yourselves," Anko told them

They continued doing this until they had them sharp again. _"Okay, now take your spray bottle of CLP, spray some on the blade. Whatever you do, don't drink it. It'll give you the runs. Once you have a light coat, begin scrubbing away with the brush."_ They did, saying how cool this stuff was for doing that. Chaos chuckled, _'Wait until you do it until you do it till you can do it in your sleep.'_

"You three are going to do this everyday," Anko told them, "until I'm satisfied you know the proper way to care for your tools."

"Why," Udon asked. "What about ninjutsus and such?"

"_What happens if you can't use chakra,"_ Chaos asked. _"You are stuck fighting with just taijutsu and any weapon you have. If you know these, you will never be without a means to defend yourselves."_ He motioned to all the tools. _"Many thing its easy being a ninja but it isn't. Its more than being paid to be physically fit. You have to know yourself, know your tools, and know the target."_

Konohamaru looked thoughtful. "But aren't you the one that 'can't bleed'? You have nothing to worry about."

"_You're wrong,"_ Chaos told him. _"I can bleed, my skin is tough, damn near indestructible. But only damn near. There is a jonin here in Konoha that has cut me, he is your uncle, Kono."_

"Uncle Asuma?"

"_That's right. Quiet a shock to see my blood for the first time. Shocked him too."_

Anko laughed, "Which was it that hurt him worst for that? Me or you?"

"_I think you did with the nut shot, screaming at him for 'F-ing almost killed my little baby'."_

"F-ing," Moegi asked.

"_Ah...don't repeat that."_ He shook his head, rubbing his forearm where that cut had been. He would never deny his mama over reacted at times. _"Anyway, there are ways around that and there are also a rare few times when I'm just as normal as you."_

"No way," they said in disbelief.

"Its true," Anko said, hugging Chaos. "My little baby is a blond hair, blue eyed runt."

"_Mama, I'm not your little baby anymore,"_ he protested. _"I'm a ninja of Konoha."_

"Never," she told him. "You'll always be my little baby."

"_Mama! You're making me look bad in front of the brats!"_

"A mother's right," she told him.

"_Don't you dare breath a word of this to anyone,"_ he threatened them.

"He's right, we have a reputation to keep up," Anko told them. "We're the insane ninja of Konoha. We'd e the laughing stock of the village if they knew."

When Moegi sudden started to smile all too innocently, Chaos said, _"And, while we're not willing to give you something to keep silent beyond what we are doing, do speak of it and there will be one less brat in the village. Because I will hunt you down before leaving in shame."_ The way he said it made him wonder. Was he joking or was her really telling the truth? Moegi decided not to try. For now.

"...Grandma Koharu says you two are delinquints, a disgrace to how shinobi should act," Udon told them.

Chaos grinned, _"Then just remind her of that trip to the Land of the Sky, that bag she smoked, and the rose tattoo she got. What we do off missions hardly reflect us on missions."_

Udon thought hard, "Grandma doesn't have a tattoo."

Anko grinned, "Not anywhere you've seen. But there are those that are interested in such information." She fought hard to keep from laughing, remembering when Chaos had come home one night, grinning like a mad man when he told her he stole the _private_ private journals of Koharu and Homura of the elders. Chaos had said yuck about the part that said that Udon very nearly came close to calling Homura Grandpa Homura. She found it sicking funny. They spent the whole night reading those. Her face straightened, it also revealed about the Uchiha's massacre.

"_Moving on, your next exercise is going to be chakra exercises. First, who here can't control their chakra?" _Moegi raised her hand. _"We'll work with you on that. You two..."_ Chaos handed them a leaf. _"Make it float on your forehead."_ They were about to put them there when Chaos held up a hand. _"Wait, let me show you three something."_ He held up a blank paper. A few moments later, he flipped it to the other side, showing the Konoha leaf on it. _"Did you see it?"_

Konohamaru and Udon looked confused while Moegi thought about it hard. "Oh! I know, I know! We focused on the leaf!"

Anko smiled at them. "Correct. On the blank paper, you just looked everywhere but when you had something to focus on, you stayed in that small area. Your chakra will be exactly like that. So..." She drew a small spiral on their foreheads. "Chaos, baby, show them."

Chaos pulled his headband off and showed them his palms. The same spiral was on all of them. _"These are artificial chakra control devices. They do nothing more than to help maintain where I send the chakra. I also have them on the bottom of my feet."_

"Cool," Konohamaru stated. He pressed the leaf to his forehead and after a moment, his chakra focused right on that point. Udon followed suit while Moegi waited, excited to get her chakra.

"Now, this is going to be slow, Moegi," Anko told her. "First, let's add a spiral to your hands... Now, sit down, hold your hands a few inches apart, and close your eyes. Look down deep inside... Forget the village around you, forget the air around you. It doesn't exist. Feel whats only in your mind." After a few minutes, Moegi began to breath very slowly, even her heart had slowed. "Now, feel the memories that are trying to crowd your mind. Gather them all up and throw them in a fire until the fire burns out of control, leaving nothing there anymore. Nothing, a void." The two boys watched as she seemed to fall into a deep meditation. "But you aren't alone in that void, are you? You feel something, just out of sight, just out of reach. It flows inside you like a river, moving about wildly, uncontrollably. But its there, waiting. You see it now, spreading as far as you can see. Now...jump in! Focus on your hands!" Konohamaru and Udon stared in amazement as her hands started to glow with chakra. It grew brighter and brighter until it suddenly fizzed out. Moegi started to fall forward to be caught by Anko. "Excellent," Anko told her. "Perfectly done."

"I felt...I felt so alive," Moegi breathed out. "Like there was nothing I couldn't do!" She had this smile on her face that Anko had only seen matched by her son on a _very_ good day. "I want to do it again!"

"You can't, you burned through all your chakra for now. But now that you know how, its going to be easier and easier to draw out."

Moegi took a deep breath, "Does it always feel like that?"

"_No. For me, it feels like walking a blades edge. There is a thrill in doing it but one wrong move and I fall off the edge."_

"For me, my first time was like the first time I had...I fought. There was excitement but also pain. That I could lose myself either way."

Moegi rubbed her arms. "I never want that feeling to go away."

"Wait, why isn't it like that for us," Konohamaru asked.

"Its how you draw it out," Anko told him. "...My sensei taught me how like his before him. You were taught by Ebusa, not your grandfather so you see it a tool to control."

"Is it any better," Udon asked.

"Yes...and no. Its different, not better, not worst. It does help you connect with your body though." She looked at the still breathless little girl. "What do you feel?"

"Like...like every nerve is tingling. I could feel my _blood_ moving through my veins. My heart as it beat. I...it was incredible."

Chaos nodded and looked to his mother. _"Mama, I need to go do something. I trust you can handle three brats by your lonesome."_

"Sure, go ahead." Chaos headed inside as she began barking orders to the three. Chaos showered, changed into his clothes, and ran off. He smiled when he saw her. _"Komachi-chan!"_

The woman saw him and sighed, smiling. "Hello, Chaos-kun. How are you today?"

"_I'm good. Been training these three brats, whipping them into shape."_

Komachi laughed, remembering when she helped Anko do the same to Chaos. "So, ready?"

Chaos grinned as well and held out his arm. _"Where would you like to eat for lunch?"_

"Ramen," she told him, losing her smile.

"_Ramen it is then!" _Chaos led the way, smiling at her the whole time. Ordering two bowls, the two sat down to eat. _"Anything new going on?"_

"Not really..." She sighed, time to get it out. "Chaos, you know I turn eighteen next month."

"_Yes," _he replied, confused.

"And you're only twelve now."

"_I know."_

She sighed, "Chaos...what I'm doing... Most people would accuse me of looking for jailbait."

"_So,"_ Chaos asked, still confused. _"I don't care what other people think. I..."_

Komachi interrupted him. "What you feel is gratitude for me saving you. And its time we both accept that. I can't date you on that, Chaos."

He looked down and pushed his ramen away. _"So that's it? We're over?"_

"Yes," she told him, looking down as well. "I can still be your friend, Chaos. Just not your girlfriend."

Chaos gave a mirthless chuckle. _"Mama told me women still want to be friends after they rip out your heart."_

He dropped money for the meal on the table and left. Komachi's commander stepped up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It had to be done," he told her.

"Still doesn't stop it from hurting. God help the next person to fight him."

—oo000oo—

Chaos walked down the road, a scowl marring his face. He froze though when somebody said something they really shouldn't have. "Hey, look guys, it's the son of that snake whore."

"I bet his father was that traitor," another said, making Chaos clench his fist until even his blackened knuckles turned white.

"Maybe we should make this bastard and his bitch mother go back to him," the third said.

Chaos took a deep breath, trying to keep his temper. "Hell, can't get over how hot his mother is, maybe have some fun with her first. Bet the whore's a screamer."

'_Fuck being calm!'_ Chaos faced them and gave off a grin that held no warmth. That looked frighteningly like it belong to Orochimaru. His hand grabbed the hilt of the Death Penalty and pulled it from its sheath. _"Now, you die."_ He jumped forward and in a flash, an ANBU had intercepted him. The Death Penalty had cut halfway through the ANBU's sword and was still slowly working its way through.

"Genin Chaos, cease this or you will face jail time!"

Chaos eased up pressure on his sword before pulling it from the other. He snorted before glaring death at the three cowering men. _"Even think about raping my mother again and they won't even be able to identify the remains by the blood."_ He stepped back, glared at the ANBU, and began walking away. She followed. _"Making sure I don't kill someone, Komachi-cha…Gomen, Tora-san?"_

"Yes," she told him straight up.

"_Get lost."_

"Don't take your anger out on me, Chaos."

He rounded on her, growling. _"THEN WHO SHOULD I!? You think it was just admiration!? I love you and you know it! You…You…RAGH!"_ He spread his wings, crouched, and jumped into the air. Roaring in anger, he flew from Konoha deep into the surrounding forest. He dropped down into a clearing and went about destroying anything that he could. He punched boulders far after he felt like he shattered the bones of his hands. He roared until his throat was horse. Still he couldn't get the anger to leave him. Ripping off his shirt, he glared at the gem embedded in his chest. Right now, he wished he was the Beast as he named it. If he was, he wouldn't feel this hurt, this betrayed, this angry. He wouldn't feel anything! So he ripped it out. He dropped it on the ground, feeling part of himself slip away. He couldn't leave it, even the few times he had been without it eventually led back to it. So for now, he let the Beast take over.

—oo000oo—

Chaos came back to himself curled into a ball around the Protogem. He felt so tired he could barely move. Looking around, he saw he destroyed a good portion of the forest and the torn remains of half a herd of elk. He looked up at the sky and saw the stars, looking to be around ten thirty. Returning the protogem back to its place, he started walking home. No doubt, mama was worried. Kami help him if it took more than a few hours to work it all out. He walked up to the closed gates and jumped up on them. _"Evening guy,"_ he said to the guards.

"Holy shit, Chaos," one of the chunin said, looking at him. "You're covered in blood! Where the hell have you been the last three days!?"

Chaos dropped his head, mama was going to be pissed once she got over her worry. _"I had something to work off and passed out doing it. When woke up finding a tiger getting ready to eat me. You can see how well that went for it."_

They looked at him, glancing at his scratched up hands. He was grateful they were black, otherwise, they'd be black and blue, probably swollen as well. They ached so bad now. "You mother is going to skin you alive."

"_I know," _Chaos told them. _"So, what have you heard about me threatening three civilians?"_

One scoffed, "Total bullshit. No way would you draw your sword and jump to kill them."

"_Actually...I did."_

Both men stared at him. "Are you insane," one finally yelled.

"What possessed you to do that!?"

"_...They said they should rape my mother and drive the both of us to Orochimaru. I was mad to begin with and had enough of the way people treat the both of us."_

"So, your brilliant reaction to them was to act the monster they think you are," one asked bitterly.

"_What makes you think I'm not?"_ Chaos dropped down and walked away. He knew a messenger would be sent to the Old Man and he would be expected to report in to him but he found he didn't care right now. He headed home. Opening the door, he called, _"Mama, I'm home."_

"Oh thank god!" She rushed to the door to hold him and nearly screamed when she saw the state he was in. She hugged him to her, uncaring about the blood and said, "What happened!?"

Wincing as she touched his hands, he said, _"I got angry, mama. I nearly killed three civilians for things they were saying about us. The only reason I didn't is because Komachi-cha...Komachi blocked me. I flew off so I wouldn't be a danger to anyone else and just worked off my anger. I...even let the Beast out."_

Anko didn't hesitate in slapping him. It probably hurt her more than him but it was the meaning behind it that meant anything, not the pain. Chaos lowered his head, eyes welling up that he made his mother that mad. "Do you even realize what you did to me!? I though you ran away! I was worried sick that Orochimaru had gotten a hold of you again! And then there was ANBU was the military police coming here to _arrest_ you for attempted murder! How could you do this to me!?"

"_I'm sorry, mama."_ He hadn't lifted his head yet.

Anko stepped bad and ran her hands over her own tear stained face. "I...I can't deal with this, Chaos. Just...go shower and go to your room. When the MPs arrive, I'll call you down. Now go."

—oo000oo—

Chaos let the water fall on him as he leaned against the wall the shower head was attached to. He knew he messed up, story of his life, but never once did he make his mama hurt, much less like this. Getting out, he stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. Grabbing some tin sheers, he was about to cut his hair down some more when he stopped and looked at his face. He was a monster like they called him. He set the snips back under the sink and leaned against the wall. His ears twitched, he could hear Anko crying in her room. She put up with so much shit from him. "Anko," Kurenai asked her, walking inside. "I heard Chaos came back."

"He's...in his room."

"Word's going around, he really attacked those men."

"I know, he told me."

He heard Kurenai crouch next to his mama. "Hey, it'll be okay. I'm sure he had his reasons."

"...He let it out, Kurenai," Anko whispered. "He let it out and he was covered in blood. And there wasn't a sign of sadness or regret on his face. He wouldn't have felt a thing had he killed them."

Kurenai was shocked into silence and that was all Chaos needed to hear. He looked at the mirror again, seeing that he was crying now. His mama deserved better than him, far better than she got and she never once complained. It couldn't have been easy raising him with him growing up unable to control his strength, him barely able to hug her without hurting her even. He went to his room, dressed in clean clothes, and waited. When he heard them coming, he headed downstairs. _"I'm going now, mama."_

"Chaos, what are you doing down here!? I..." She heard a knock on the door and Chaos opened it before holding up his hands.

"_I'm ready." _A moment later, chakra draining shackles was placed on him and he walked out.

Anko ran out, shouting. "No! I won't let you take him!"

Chaos stopped and smiled at her, _"Thank you, mama, for everything. Good bye."_ He began walking away without being told to. The finality to it made her begin to cry.

—oo000oo—

"_Hokage-sama,"_ Chaos said when he entered.

"Chaos..." Sarutobi looked at him. "I don't think I need to say how much trouble you're in. Unauthorized Absence, attempted murder."

"_I know, sir."_

"Why did you do it, son? Why throw everything away?"

"_...I couldn't control my anger sir, no other reason."_

"So because you were mad, you decided to kill three men?"

"_...Yes sir. I'm sure its all in the report filed by Tora-san. She is the one who stopped me. When will my trial be?"_

Sarutobi sighed, he wished Chaos wasn't so damn accepting for this, that he would fight back. "Tomorrow in front of the council. Since you're showing a willingness to do this, I'll allow you to go home for the night."

"_No. Anyone else that did what I did would spend the night in jail to stand trial."_

Sarutobi stared at him, "You want to go to jail?"

"_Yes."_

Now Sarutobi knew it, something was wrong with him. "If you insist. Take him to a cell." Chaos was escorted from the room, never once needing to be told. Chakra restraints were applied and he was taken to a cell. As he was walking down the hall to his cell, several people decided to call out to him. Either to make fun of him or taunt him for the long night he was going to have. He was put in a cell with three others, all of which were watching him. The guards left after a moment and one sat forward, a grin on his face. "Look what we have locked in here with us."

Chaos grinned after a moment. _"Wrong, before we're done with this dance, you're going to see you're locked in here with me. Not the other way around."_ Five seconds later, they went for him. Ten seconds later, the guards came running back because of their screams of pain. They found Chaos throwing one guy on the floor and laying down on a cot. _"What?"_

"My arm," one inmate groaned.

"_Be glad I didn't rip it off. You might want to get these men to a hospital. I broke his ribs, threw him into the wall head first, and broke his arm." _At their hesitation, he said, _"Oh, don't worry, if I was going to try something, I would have before we got here."_ He stood against the wall, hands held up. They dragged the three out and locked the cell again. When they left, Chaos went to the bars. _"Did you hear that!? I'm not locked in here with you! You're all locked in here with me!"_

—oo000oo—

"Genin Mitarashi Chaos," Sarutobi said, looking at him. "You are charged with three cases of assault, three cases of attempted murder, and UA. The council and myself want an explanation of these crimes." Chaos stood before the Hokage, Homura, Kohaku, Dandzou, and the heads of the ninja clans.

"_I'm afraid I'm not sure to which you refer to concerning the assault charges."_

"Last night, in your cell."

"_Ah, those. Easy enough. I was escorted to my cell and placed inside with three others. I think one called me jailbait before they rushed me. I honestly don't know why, I don't think I have much sex appeal."_

"They attacked you first," Aburame Shibi asked.

"_Yes sir."_

"Then those charges are dropped," Sarutobi stated. "What about you're announcement, 'You're locked in here with me'?"

"_Making it clear that I wasn't going to be anyone's 'bitch', sir."_

"Understandable," Inoichi stated. "Now, on to the other charges."

"Why did you attack those three civilians," Homura asked.

"_...The full story is my girlfriend had just broken up with me, giving me a bullshit reason and I was mad. The three in question had decided to take it upon themselves to attack the loyalty of my mother and myself. Even going so far as to suggest raping my mother before returning both of us to missing ninja Orochimaru when I tried to ignore them. When I went in to kill them with my sword, I was intercepted by new ANBU Tora, my ex. Walking away, she followed me to 'make sure I don't kill someone'. I didn't want her to. Words were exchanged, I shouted, and flew off. Inside the forest north by northwest by eight miles, I landed and preceded to destroy the terrain. When even that didn't relieve my anger, I released a sealed part of my mind, losing control until last night around ten thirty."_

"And the blood you were reported to be covered in," Kohaku asked.

"_Apparently, during the time I was berserk, I came across a herd of elk. When I came to, most were torn apart around me."_

"What is the chance of this happening inside Konoha," Choza asked him.

"_There is no chance, not by accident,"_ Chaos informed them. _"Myself, or someone else, has to force the change on me."_

"Do you think you will ever get mad enough to release it yourself inside the village," Danzou asked.

Chaos was quiet a moment as he considered it. _"There are many here that I would think deserving of coming across me when I'm the Beast, as I call it. But just as many do not, sir. No, I wouldn't. Mostly because I would hurt my mother if she got in my way as well as anyone else."_

"How does this change happen," Hiashi asked.

"_That knowledge was secured by the Hokage along with my past."_

They all looked at him. Sarutobi sighed and said, "The only way this has a chance of happening is if someone knows about it and does what is needed. Something nearly impossible as it calls for getting within Chaos' strike range, under his clothes."

"Which means any woman he may one day take as his wife," Shikaku stated.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. The truth is, I don't think we'll have to worry about that."

_'That's one way to call me so ugly that I can't have sex,'_ Chaos thought.

"We will send a ninja to investigate the clearing you mentioned, Chaos. Afterwards we will decide your guilt or innocence," Sarutobi told him. He nodded and Chaos was taken from the room.

"_Before I do, Hokage-sama, keep in mind something. Itachi was ordered."_ Chaos turned and walked out the room, making Danzou raise his eyebrow while Sarutobi, Homura, and Kohaku go pale.

"What was that," Shikaku asked.

"A reminder that we can't banish him," Sarutobi told them. "He means he knows the skeletons in our closest."

"So all punishments has to be carried out here," Choza stated. "What else aren't you telling us about him, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi was quiet for several moments. "Chaos was named after the program he was experimented in. That is why he looks like he does. He was kidnapped, his past erased, and changed into this by Orochimaru. Evidence points to that he was from Konoha but with everything about him destroyed by Orochimaru when we got him, we can't be sure."

"So he could be a spy," Danzou asked.

"No. While at the base that Chaos was found in, Orochimaru was revealed and he attacked them. Chaos tried to kill him, coming closer than I had myself before he ran to survive."

"How old was he," Shibi asked.

"We believe Chaos was just eight at that time."

Everyone was quiet, before Inoichi said, "Well, he's right. He won't be anyone's bitch. What are the conciquences of sending him to jail? Are there any?"

"Not from him," Shibi stated. "He fully expects to go and accepts it. Its what happens afterwards and from others that give me pause. Chaos will not let others order him around, not like how they'll try to in the prison. Not the guards, his actions last night shows he doesn't mind them. The prisoners on the other hand will be slaughtered. Then there is Special Jonin Anko. She is having a hard time accepting this, is she not?"

"She is," Sarutobi confirmed. "She is very distraught by this and I believe she didn't sleep last night. Someone this morning accused her of raising a murdering monster and ANBU restrained her before she could do anything. She was screaming she would kill him for it."

"So the fate of two ninja is tied to him," Hiashi muttered. "...I believe that this is just a case of aggravated assault and UA. As such, attempted murder charges should be dropped and he be fined as per usual punishment of UA."

"I second that," Shibi told them.

"Then I call it to a vote," Sarutobi called. "All those that find Mitarashi Chaos guilty?" Homura and Shikaku raised their hands. "All those that find him innocent?" Everyone else raised their's. "The attempted murder charges are dropped and he will be fined. I thank you all for your time."

—oo000oo—

Chaos was waiting to go back to his cell. He didn't doubt they would find him guilty, he admitted doing it. So when his mother and Komachi entered, he was surprised. _"Mama? What are you doing here?"_

She hugged him, "The Old Man found you not guilty for the most part," she told him. "Why did you let me think that!? I thought you killed someone!"

"_I tried to, mama. That I failed doesn't make the act any less evil."_ He glanced at Komachi a moment before turning back. _"I'm really sorry for worrying you, mama. Don't be mad, please."_

She wiped her eyes. "I'm not mad, baby. I love you and I don't think I ever could be mad at you."

Komachi smiled at him. "Chaos-kun, I..."

"_Theres nothing to say, Komachi. Not between us."_

She looked hurt. "So that's it? You don't even want to be friends?"

"_...I will never see you as anything else than someone I love. You will never see me more than...just a friend. So its better to just not see each other."_ She was quiet for a minute until nodded sadly. She turned and left. He watched her go before pulling himself into Anko more. _"Why did she leave me, mama? Is it because I'm so much younger? Did I do something? Or is it how I look? Even the Old Man doesn't think I'll ever find someone."_

Anko shushed him and rubbed his back. "You will, baby. Someone that will see you for you, just wait."

"_But why couldn't that be Komachi-chan!? I love her, mama. I don't think I'll ever stop."_

"I know it hurts, baby, and I know it feels like someone drove a knife in your heart. All I can say is that one day, it won't hurt, its fast and its rare." She knew Komachi was hurt by this as well but she had no sympathy for her. If she could hurt her baby, then let her hurt.

Outside, Komachi leaned against a wall, crying. She knew she would hurt over this and that Chaos likely wouldn't understand. Wiping them away, she pulled her mask from her belt, and put it on. She was ANBU now, she couldn't be weak. She couldn't have a past. She couldn't have a love.

—oo000oo—

Sarutobi smiled at Chaos, "Now, this is all forgotten, Chaos. A note in your record will say you were UA on the beginning of your career but beyond that, you won't have any repercussions."

"_I'd rather just get on with it, Old Man."_

"I understand, truly I do. This is your team for now. Come on in."

Maito Gia, Tenten, and Neji walked in. "Good morning, Hokage-sama. Is this the boy who will replace my student Lee while he is recovering?"

"He is, Gai. Chaos, I am having you be a temporary teammate. Meaning whenever someone gets hurt, or a team needs someone immediately, you will be that person."

"_Hai, Hokage-sama."_ He looked at the three and bowed. _"I'm Mitarashi Chaos, its a pleasure working with you."_

Gai smiled, "Yosh, he seems most youthful, Hokage-sama."

Chaos stared at him, _"Oh, you're the 'crazy, youth shouting, muscle freak' mama told me about!"_ Team Gia gaped at him before Tenten's shoulders started to shake. She began to laugh after a moment. Even Neji smirked. Gai blinked, surprised that Anko of all people would call anyone crazy.

—oo000oo—

"Alright, let's begin by sparring to see how well you do," Gai said when they got to Team Gai's training grounds. "Neji, you first."

Neji stepped into the sparring circle. "Let's see what fate has in store."

Chaos walked in as well. _"Does it look like I believe in fate?"_ He entered the stance for the serpent style.

"Neji, don't underestimate him," Gai warned.

He just nodded arrogantly and charged forward. Chaos rolled his eyes before he began his arms spinning. Chaos weaved through Neji's offense, spun him around with his arms locked in Chaos', and put his boot to his back and pushed. While trying not to yell, Neji did his best to free himself. _"Yield?"_

"...That's enough," Gai said, disappointed. "Neji, I told you not to underestimate him." Chaos let him go and stepped back. He knew the type Neji was, never accepting defeat willingly. He was going to have to beat it into him. Neji jumped to his feet, this time showing why he was the rookie of the year. He took full measure of Chaos this time. Chaos stood perfectly balance in his stance. He also was stronger than he looked. And being he looked pretty muscled for a twelve year old, that was a very bad thing for him. He also had claws, not fingers, meaning it would be very bad if he caught him. All this meant that he had to get in and out faster than he could attack. If he did, he would lose again. Speed was the weapon of choice. He decided not to mess around and activated his byakugan.

"You are in my range of divination. Sixty four Palms!" Faster than most genin could react, he shot forward and attacked. Chaos knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time so he blocked it. Neji was moving on muscle memory so he didn't notice when Chaos moved his wing in the way at first. When he did though, he jumped back, scowling.

Chaos flexed his wing, scowling at the slightly numb appendage. It extended to his full eight feet in length before folding back up. _"My turn."_ He shot forward, swinging his strikes. Neji jumped back, trying to avoid them the best he could. Too bad Chaos was faster than he thought. The first punch hit his stomach, bending him at the waist. The next was a knee to his face, throwing him back up. The last was him catching his left arm, holding it wide, while his other hand hit the nerve cluster close to the armpit, causing temporary paralysis. Neji dropped to the ground, coughing and shaking.

"Neji," Tenten shouted, rushing over to him.

"I'm alright," he wheezed, "I'm alright...I underestimated him still." He looked up at the metal gloved hand held out to help him up.

"_I don't believe in fate but I do believe in second chances. You took me serious, I took you serious. Now, lets get you up and moving so you can get some feeling again."_ Neji took his hand and he pulled him up like he was weightless. _"Walk it off, it'll help."_

Neji tried and just started coughing again. "Anyone...ever tell you...you hit like a...boulder?"

Chaos gave him a smirk and a pat on the shoulder, _"My mother when I finally caught her. She fell just like you. Only for longer because I didn't hold back, didn't know how."_

Neji went pale, "You were holding back?"

"_Oh yes. I would have killed you otherwise."_

Tenten looked between them. "Just how are you like this?"

Chaos looked down at his fist for a moment. _"My mother was once the only student to one of the Legendary Sannin. He taught her many things, things she taught me... Then Orochimaru experimented on her." _They looked at him, shocked, and they put it together.

"You are the result of those experiments."

Chaos' wings flexed unconsciously as he remembered the tube, the yellow eyes of his kidnapper. _"Yes, I am. Nor am I the only. My mother remembers a child experiment on similarly like I am." _He looked them in the eyes. _"So much for fate, right? I know what I should have looked like. And I know what I do look like. So, I can either believe I was fated for this. Or I can say fuck fate and live my life how I want."_

Neji considered that. "It seems we are both affected by the actions of others before we could understand them. I still believe there is a hand beyond ourselves in this."

Chaos smirked, _"That is why Kami gave us free will, to decide for ourselves. Coincidence is a bitch."_ He held his hand out and Neji grasped it. They may have had a difference of opinion but they came to an understanding.

"Well, if nothing else, at least it took skills from a Sannin to beat me."

Chaos threw his head back and laughed. _"Cocky, shit, aren't you?"_

—oo000oo—

Author notes: Did this when I felt inspired for it. I just wanted to make my own mutated Naruto fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos knocked the man from his feet. _"So, you going to stay down and come with me or are we going to have a problem?"_ Chaos watched him stand back up to his full height of near seven feet, glaring down at Chaos' four ten. _"We have a big fucking problem."_

"You do," Gonza, a man wanted for murder with a bounty of around a hundred thousand ryu. Chaos wasn't doing this for a mission though. He was doing it for fun. Gonza pulled his fist back and belted Chaos on the chin, knocking him from his feet.

Chaos shook his head to clear it while Gonza held his aching fist. _"Have it your way, tinker bell. Dead or alive, you're coming with me. Though, I would much prefer alive."_ He jumped back to his feet and gut checked Gonza, tackling him through the shoddy wall. Out in the street, Chaos punched him in the jaw in return, breaking the bone. They rolled around in it, kicking and a gouging in the mud, the blood, and the beer. Chaos fought tougher men, but he really couldn't remember when. He kicked like a mule and bit like a crocodile. Though he had several jutsu that would've helped, he didn't want to think about work so he left them behind as well. Finally rolling to the side while Gonza got back to his feet only for Chaos to kick him in the crotch, making him freeze. He groaned once and again when Chaos gave another. He fell over and Chaos got back up. _"Now, wouldn't it have been better to just come with me?"_ Predictably, Gonza only groaned. _"Of course you agree with me."_ He moved around him, stepping on his hand as he did, making him yell. _"Why yes, I won't hurt you anymore." _He gave him a kick to his face when he reached for a knife. _"Provided that you don't do anything else stupid."_ Looking around at the people that looked at them and just shrugged, he figured they saw this thing often. _"So, mister Gonza, how about we go see a friend of mine. Mister Bounty Collector." _He pulled him to his feet and slapped some handcuffs on him behind his back and leg irons on his ankles. _"They too tight?"_ Not waiting for an answer, he threw him over his shoulder, spread his wings, and got ready to fly off. Now people stared. _"Oh sure, not the fight, the wings get their attention."_

With Gonza struggling like he was, Chaos nearly dropped him a few times. He stopped struggling when Chaos flew up a few hundred feet and did drop him. He caught him again before he hit the ground but he got the point. Fifteen minutes later, Chaos walked out of a building with a suitcase full of Ryu. _"Hmm. Mama would want me to have fun with this... Probably with her but hey, mama isn't here."_ He began walking, thinking about the nearest place that would be more than happy for his money. A casino or maybe a bar. Actually, a brewery sounded good. This was the Land of Rice, main export being some rather fine saki, habu saki to be exact. He licked his lips, remembering that rather fine liquor. Mama would definitely like some of that. Reaching the nearest town, he asked around and was pointed to one that was supposed to be one of the best in Rice. A roll of bills later, he had a small scroll with ten of their finest bottles and another with a single on for the Old Man. Outside, he summoned a snake and scratched her head. _"Hello Nebi-chan."_

"_Chaos,"_ the snaked cooed. _"What can I do for you, ssssweety?"_

"_Flirt later, dear. Would you be willing to take this scroll to mama?"_

Nebi took the scroll, swallowed it, and said, _"For dinner, I'd gladly do it."_

Chaos chuckled, this was one of their on going jokes. Kissing the snake on the head, he said, _"Next time then."_ She vanished in a flash of smoke and Chaos began walking around, just exploring. He had the day off so he intended to use it to his best interest. It was while he was walking that he heard it. A flute being played. Feeling curious, he decided to follow it, which led him to a red head, sitting on a stump, wearing some odd clothes with a silk rope tied in a bow over her butt, and a headband with a music note on it. It was a rather haunting tune in his opinion, sad and mournful. It reflected her face. Her eyes were closed so she hadn't noticed him yet. He leaned against a tree and just listened while she played her heart out. Finally, he decided to make himself known. He pulled an violin from a seal on his arm and began to play along. The flutist jumped to her feet, spinning around to face him, her flute still to her lips. After playing a few more notes, he pulled it from his chin. _"Good morning, miss. Tell me, why does such a sad song come from such a lovely young woman?"_

"Fuck you, who the hell are you, what the fuck are you, and why are you here, asshole!?"

Chaos widened his eyes at her language but was never one to back down from a challenge. _"Well, bitch, I am Mitarashi Chaos, I'm what you see before you. Are you blind or just fucking stupid? And why am I here? I go where ever I damn well fucking please and my fucking please decided to find where that music was coming from."_

She blinked a few times, surprised with his answer. "Well well, a bastard with the balls to bite the fuck back."

"_Thanks, whore."_

"Mother fucker."

"_Cock sucking slut."_

She lowered her flute and smirked. "...Bastard son of the fucking boogy man."

Chaos hit his fist over his heart. _"That fucking hurts, really. Did you talk to your mother with that mouth or did you bite her damn head off with it?"_

"I bit it off, you asshole." Chaos laughed at that, she was a character.

"_Well, slut, are you going to tell me your damn name or am I just going to nickname you fucking bitch?"_

"Well, I'm Tayuya. Gay ass, balls licking, emo."

"_Whew, you are harsh. I'd tell you to suck my monster dick but I think it might just melt off afterwards."_

"As if you have a dick."

He really wasn't one to back down from a challenge. He unbuttoned his pants and showed it to her. _"Say that now."_

"Fucking Kami!"

"_Yeah, that's what I thought,"_ he said pulling up his pants with a grin. _"Enough of the foreplay before it causes that snake to come alive. I was hoping to listen to more if you would be willing... My face is up here."_

Tayuya dragged her eyes from his crotch, still shocked speechless. "...Uh, yeah, I guess. Just don't interrupt with that shitty instrument of your's."

She pursed her lips and began to play again, this tune sounding a bit happy. After a while, she stopped again. _"What village is that? I don't recognize it."_

"Oto, its a new village here in Rice."

Chaos thought about that. He definitely wouldn't mind visiting if he could meet more women not put off by his looks. _"Mind if I visit? I won't cause trouble."_

"Like you could if you tried."

Chaos gave her a shit eating grin. _"Remember last time you doubted something about me?"_ He laughed at getting her to blush a little.

"Shut the fuck up and follow me," Tayuya growled. Still grinning, he picked his suit case back up and followed. She led him to a small ninja village twenty minutes away. "Tayuya, plus one, coming in," she told the guard.

He made a note and looked at Chaos. "What the..."

"_Finish that sentence and die,"_ Chaos told him, not really up for questions. _"Mitarashi Chaos, ninja of the Hidden Leaf."_ He held out his identification. The man widened his eyes and took it before glancing at Tayuya.

"I didn't fucking know!"

"_Is that a problem?"_

The guard hesitated. "No, no problem. I'll just have to tell the Otokage we have a visitor from another village. Reason for the visit?"

"_In the area and I met Tayuya. Wonderful person to give a first impression of the village. Does everyone have a mouth that can strip paint, skin an ox, eat iron and spit out nails?"_

The guard snorted only to get hit upside the head by said woman. "Shut the fuck up! And you," she growled, rounding on Chaos. "Keep talking and I'll turn this mouth back on you!"

Chaos smirked again, she really shouldn't have opened herself. _"Really? How so, with a blow job?"_ Indignation covered her face before she punched him as hard as she could in the gut. Nothing compared to his mama but it had some force to it, making him grunt.

"You son of a bitch, don't you dare say something like that again!"

"_Don't leave yourself open like that again."_ He looked to the guard, who was still chuckling. _"You going to tell the Otokage?"_

His shoulders were still shaking, "Sure thing." He shook his head, _'Too bad he's going to die here. He has spirit.'_ He called a man to take his place. "You'll be watched by our ANBU while inside."

"_Of course. I'll follow Tayuya for now."_ She moved inside and so did he.

—oo000oo—

"Sir," the guard said, bowing to the Otokage. "A ninja from the Hidden Leaf has wondered into our territory and village."

"Why was he just not killed," he growled.

"He appears to have a kekkei genkai," the guard told him, head still bowed. "Just not one I know of."

"Name?"

"Mitarashi Chaos."

The Otokage got a shocked look on his face. "What was that name again?"

"Mitarashi, sir."

The man leaned back in his chair, very surprised. "Mitarashi..." He began to chuckle, "Anko has a son now? But that name, Chaos... I wonder. Does he look like a monster?"

"Yes, sir."

He leaned forward into the light, revealing himself as Orochimaru. "Well, well...kukuku. It seems that Kami has a twisted sense of humor."

"Shall I give the order to kill him, sir?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Heavens no. Has he shown an interest in the village?"

"No more beyond visiting a new village. But then he was met by Tayuya."

He scowled, "I'll have to punish her for that."

"No sir, she isn't driving him off. Far from it, the two seem to get along fine."

Orochimaru blinked at that statement. "_Tayuya_ is getting along _fine_ with another human?"

"As odd as it may seem, sir, she is. He takes her insults and freely returns his own. They both seem to enjoy it, really."

Orochimaru leaned back into his chair, beginning to laugh again. "The chances of this happening... Let him leave but after I speak to him. Bring me my kage robes and hat."

—oo000oo—

Chaos looked around, smiling a little. _"Quent little village. Not at all what I expected from somewhere producing you."_

Tayuya scowled at him again. "And I hardly expected a rat bastard like you to come from the damn Leaf."

"_You flatter me,"_ he told her before smirking, _"precious."_

She rounded on him, unholy fury appearing around her, he really got to her on that one. She gave him a right hook to the jaw, a left to the gut, and a knee to the face. All the while, Chaos laughed uncontrollably. "Tayuya," an emotionless voice said behind them.

She turned around, fury still written on her face. "WHAT!? Kimimaro..."

"You can't kill him, the Otokage himself wishes to speak with him."

Tayuya gaped at him. "He...wants to speak with him?"

"Yes. After you show him around some, of course. Apparently, he's surprised that anyone can get along with you. I don't see that from this interaction."

Chaos straightened, still smiling. _"Oh, she's nothing compared to mama. I can't be cut and I still fear her."_

Kimimaro looked on him, "...Interesting. Who is your mother?"

"_Snake Mistress Mitarashi Anko."_

"Whoa, whoa, hold it," Tayuya stopped them. "You mean to tell me, you are the son of thee Anko."

"_Oh, so thats what it takes make you speak without cursing."_

She swallowed and looked him over again. "And the Otokage wants me to show him around?"

"Yes. He is hoping that Chaos will enjoy his stay and extend the Otokage's greetings and wish to speak to the Hokage." Tayuya understood now, he wants to get closer to Sarutobi and he wants to do it through Chaos.

"Yes, Kimimaro," she said, bowing.

Chaos glanced at between the two. _"Wow, you really demand respect to get it from her... Kaguya?"_

He nodded, "Your mother has taught you well."

He smiled brazenly, _"She is the best."_

Kimimaro looked him up and down. "So I've been told. I would very much like to test the strength she passed onto you one day."

"_It will take more than even your bones to do the job but I look forward to testing your strength one day as well."_ He looked back to Tayuya. _"Where were we before you decided to beat the shit out of me? Oh yeah, I just called you precious."_ Tayuya's fist shook with rage while Kimimaro arched an eyebrow.

"You are one strange person, Mitarashi-san, to tempt her wrath on purpose. Still, considering who your mother is, I understand it can't be bad."

She took a deep breath. "This way, Mitarashi-san."

Chaos looked at her and frowned, _"That won't do."_ He moved up close to her and grabbed her butt. _**SMACK!**_ His cheek turned purple in the shape of a hand print.

"Of all the god forsaken, mother fucking, damned assholes that I could have fucking shown around, I had to get this cock sucking, ass kissing...ASS GRABBING, fucking prick," she shouted, storming off.

Chaos licked a trail of blood from a cut on his lip from his fangs. _"Precious, wait up for me."_ He ran after her, causing her to spout off another string of curses.

Kimimaro watched them go, "Very interesting."

—oo000oo—

"I swear to fucking Kami, if I wasn't ordered to, I would fucking KILL YOU!" Just for the smirk he held, she felt like doing it still.

"_You could try, precious, you could try."_ She rounded on him, stabbing at his chest with her finger, about to start shouting when he grabbed her offending arm, pulled her close, wrapped an arm around her waist, and kissed her.

_**SMACK!**_ "Don't you ever..." Kiss. **_SMACK! _**"I said..." Kiss. _**Smack. **_"Stop..." Kiss. "Please..." Kiss. "...Don't stop."

Chaos pulled her body against his. _"As you wish."_ He held the back of her head gently as he kissed her again and this time, he didn't stop. He didn't know what possessed him to do that but her lips felt so soft against his, her body so warm, he didn't care either. Around them people were gaping at him for doing that to her or making cat calls. His eyes closed as he felt her lips move against his. His other hand moved down and held her butt, making her catch her breath. Her hand came up to slap him again but only pulled him closer.

"Where is Tay..." this fat ninja with orange hair said, walking into the square Chaos and Tayuya stood in the middle of, and froze when he saw them.

"Watch it, Jirobo," this six arm ninja said, bumping into him. "Why did you...whoa."

"What...oh," this two headed ninja said.

—oo000oo—

"Tayuya," the masked Otokage said, looking at the slightly blushing teen, "when I said show him around, I hadn't meant for you to make out with him in the middle of the street."

"I wasn't a willing participant, sir," she told him.

"_Felt that way to me,"_ Chaos said next to her.

"Why would I want to do _that_ with a fuck like you," she growled, trying to salvage her dignity and image.

"_Why? Because I excite you, I could feel it in your kiss. You've never met anyone that wasn't put off by your brash manners. Hell, they excite me."_

"Your delusi..."

Chaos pulled her into another kiss and she fought it for a moment only. When he pulled away, he said, _"What was that about being delusional?"_

"Fucker," she muttered.

"Ahem," the Otokage said, drawing their attention back to him, making him remember he was there again. Tayuya looked ashamed while Chaos only smirked. "If you're done?"

"_I think I could go a few more minutes if you're willing to wait, Otokage-sama."_

Tayuya got a look of fear on her face while the Otokage stared at him. Then astonishment when he began to laugh. "I expect nothing less from the son of Mitarashi Anko. A shameless wretch that will face down any opponent."

Chaos bowed to him. _"But of course. Could I do no less?"_

"I honestly think not. What brings you to my village, Chaos-kun?"

Chaos held up his briefcase. _"Bounty hunting close by."_ He opened it, showing off the money. Tayuya looked at all the ryu and reached a hand out to touch it only for Chaos to slap it back. _"For recreation."_

He laughed again, "Only a Mitarashi. So, bounty hunting led you to Tayuya and Tayuya to Oto."

"_And Oto to making out with Tayuya,"_ Chaos finished. She dropped her head into her hand. _"Now that we have covered how I got here, how about why I'm here?"_

"Very well, a new village is often seen weak. But an alliance with one of the great five changes that so very much."

"_And what a coincidence that I, being a ninja of one of the great five, be here now?"_

"Aye, a coincidence," the Otokage muttered.

Chaos nodded, "Aye. So, I suppose you have a scroll for the Hokage?"

"Yes." He revealed one from his robes and held it out. "How soon can you get it to him?"

"_Konoha is five day run from here so...fifteen minutes."_

The Otokage looked confused, "How?" He honestly didn't know.

Chaos spread his wings a little. _"Most ninja are land bound. _I_ am not."_ The Otokage stared in wonder at the boy across from him not expecting those to actually give flight.

"Amazing...simply amazing."

"_I don't think so,"_ Chaos replied, he loved to fly but he would rather be without if given the choice. _"Anything else, Otokage-sama?"_

"No, you may leave at anytime."

"_Hai,"_ Chaos said before turning to Tayuya. _"I will see you later, precious."_ He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek. _"Gotta fly."_ Chaos turned and left.

When he was gone, Tayuya turned to the Otokage. "Orochimaru-sama...is he to be killed with Konoha?"

"No, I have much invested in him. How to turn him to my cause though?" He looked pointedly at her. "Actually, I might have an idea."

"You want me to turn him to Oto?"

"Yes. Shouldn't be too hard, its obvious he's sensitive about his form. And sensitive is something Konoha will never be. Especially if you should offer him something he wishes. His past."

"He doesn't remember?"

"No, the process I used to change him into that erased his memory."

Tayuya looked confused. "Then how didn't you know about his flight if you did it?"

Orochimaru sighed, but in pride. "He has moved far beyond even what I pictured. That child in the Land of Sea is nothing compared to him. Perfection. Kukuku, and he has chosen you as the one he wants. Kami really does have a twisted sense of humor. Tayuya, you and the Sound Five will be the ones to work with him, be my messengers. Befriend him, get close to him. Leave for Konoha now."

She looked confused, they were supposed to receive the next stage of their curse seals soon but if he orders now, he means now. "Right away, Orochimaru-sama." She too turned and left.

Orochimaru thought about it a moment. "Speaking of that girl, I might be able to use her and Amachi."

—oo000oo—

Chaos walked through Oto humming a tune called 'The Nightmare Beginning'. He was almost to the gate when he heard, "Hey, Leaf Freak!" Chaos turned around, growling fiendishly only to blink at a boy with six arms. "Finally! I've been trying to get your attention for the last two minutes!"

"_Who are you?"_

"I'm Kidoumaru. This Sakon and Ukon," he motioned to a boy with two heads, "and Jiroubou. Why were you kissing Tayuya," he demanded.

"_I'm Mitarashi Chaos, and I was kissing Tayuya because we were enjoying each other's company and I wanted to give her something to remember me by."_

"YOU!" Chaos turned just in time to see Tayuya scream in fury as she jumped on him, knocking him to the ground before punching him as hard as she could for embarrassing her in front of the Otokage. After a moment, she got up and started kicking him.

"_Stop, precious, that tickles!"_ That only served to infuriate her more. A scream of rage and she delivered a kick between his legs. Chaos stopped laughing and didn't move. _"...Ow."_ Stiffly, he stood back up. _"Was that necessary?"_

"YOU FUCKING KISSED ME IN FRONT OF THE OTOKAGE!"

"A girl shouldn't curse," Jiroubou said to Tayuya only to wilt back at her glare.

"_So, he didn't seem to mind and I know you didn't, precious."_

"Stop fucking calling me that!" _**SMACK!**_

Chaos turned his head back to her. _"Have I told you your fiery nature drives me wild?"_ He grabbed her and pulled her into another kiss. Tayuya tried to struggle him a moment before she stopped resisting.

"He's doing it again," Kidoumaru shouted. He pulled her off, "Tayuya, we know nothing about this guy..." His face went blank as Tayuya turned her wrath on him and slugged him in the gut.

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS! AND YOU!" She turned back to Chaos to continue to beat the hell out of him. Only for him to duck her, catch her in his arms from behind, and begin kissing this spot behind and below her left ear on her neck. "I swear...when I find out...what it is...about this...that makes me...weak at the knees...I'll kill you." Her breath hitched when he gave her a love bite there.

"_Until then, precious."_ He spun her around and gave her a goodbye kiss. _"I will miss you. Bitch."_ An instant later, he jumped back, spread his wings, and flew off. Tayuya stood there for a moment before she started to fall to be caught by Ukon who had to jump from his brother to catch her.

"...I'm going to kill that damn shit head," Tayuya muttered.

Sakon leaned over the still hurting Kidoumaru. "Who should we be afraid of more, him or her when we try to keep her from him?"

Tayuya stood back up, groaning. "Let's find Kimimaro, we have a mission from Orochimaru-sama. We are to go to Konohagakure as representatives and try to coerce Chaos to leave Konoha."

"Well...shit," Kidoumaru wheezed.

—oo000oo—

Sarutobi looked up from the scroll. "I give you the day off and you fly to Rice?"

"_I wanted Habu saki,"_ Chaos said with a shrug. _"Speaking of which."_ He unsealed the one and set it on the table. The golden liquor inside the jug with the snake fermenting inside looked particularly fine.

"I don't accept bribes," Sarutobi told him.

"_That's alright, I know a bar that will gladly accept this."_ He reached for it when Sarutobi pulled it to him.

"This is evidence," he said, a smirk on his face. "Well, let's see what the Otokage has in mind." He unrolled it and began to read. "Hmm. Trade agreements, alliance dealings...the usual."

"_Yay or nay?"_

"Well, it appears that Otogakure has to offer two things many don't. One, it claims to have connections in undergrounds to use as spies. Second, it owns...the brewery this jug of Saki came from."

"_Really?"_ He looked at the brand seal and saw a music note on it. _"Wow, these bloody coincidences are giving me a headache. I bought this before going there. I got directions to the best around and was told this was it."_

Sarutobi looked at the offer, it would be no different than an agreement of lumber from mills owned by Konoha. "Well, I'll bring this up to the council at the next meeting and await the messengers being sent. Go, enjoy your day off."

"_Oh, I was until I had to return."_ He had this shit eating grin on his face showing he had a very good time. _"My little honey is firecracker,"_ he sang as he walked out.

—oo000oo—

A few days later, Chaos was on a mission with one of the older genin teams, escorting a caravan while a member was sick in quarters with the flu. They were only a half hour away from the destination when he felt something hit his back hard. Feeling for the object, he found it was a broken arrow lodged in his clothes. _"Ambush!"_ He pulled out the Death Penalty, taking a sword in each hand as he spun to face the attackers. He was disappointed when it only turned out to be bandits. Snapping the handles together to form a double blade configuration, he pulled his arm back and threw it like a boomerang. The other three watched as it sliced through the air, cutting apart small trees, men, and boulders before returning back to him. Those that survived wisely decided to run. _"So disappointing."_

The jonin, a man named Kuroku, whistled. "Nice. Why are you doing C rank missions?"

"_Because there hasn't been anything bigger yet."_ Chaos frowned, wishing for some excitement. Real excitement. There was nothing to do when they got to the destination and nothing on the way back, even as he walked to the tower. He really wished... _"Ow..." _he muttered when a redhead kicked him in the crotch after he passed through the gate.

"That is for fucking kissing me you asshole!" Tayuya gave him a hay maker to the jaw. "That was for the fucking bite!" A kick to the ribs. "That is for leaving like you did, shit-head!"

As she was pulling her leg back, he grabbed her ankle, pulling her from her feet as he stood up. Cradling her in his arms, he said, _"Well, you're a bit big to keep as a pet but I don't think mama will mind too much."_ _**SMACK!**_

"PUT ME THE FUCKING HELL DOWN, YOU GOD DAMNED, PERVERTED, DEMON FUCKING, SHIT!"

"_As you wish, precious."_ He just dropped her, making her shout again as she rubbed her butt. She growled before her hands started doing handsigns. Two of her companions jumped on her arms, stopping her from finishing it.

"Let me go! I'll kill him, I'll fucking kill him! I'll...AAAGH!" She ripped her arm free, reached around, and grabbed a snake that had squeezed her ass. She followed it to where it joined with Chaos' arm at the wrist. She glared at him while he smirked while the two grabbed her again.

"Tayuya, remember the mission," Kidoumaru pleaded.

"I'd gladly fail it just to fuck...," she screamed.

"_Me," _Chaos interrupted. _"Well,"_ he looked her up and down, _"I usually go for older women but I guess I can make an exception for you."_ Another scream of rage and Tayuya pulled her arm with even more force, throwing both Sakon and Kidoumaru off. She jumped at him, planning on strangling him but Chaos stepped back and spun his arms around hers, locking them behind his back, pulling her close. "Let my arms go, retard! I swear..."

"_Every damn day,"_ he interrupted again. _"But precious, if I let you go, I can't kiss you like I can see you wish to be."_ He leaned down, breathing just on her lips. _"But if you honestly down want me to..." _He had leaned down a bit more until his lips were brushing hers as they moved.

"What is going on here," an ANBU said, dropping down close to them. She came hearing a fight, she found Chaos nearly kissing a kunoichi from a different village. Definitely not what she expected.

Chaos smiled at her, _"Hello, Eagle-san. Nothing is going on here, really. Just greeting a friend. Eagle-san, this is Tayuya-chan. Tayuya-chan, this is Eagle-san." _All five of the Sound Five widened their eyes, unable to believe he would actually say that. The other four glance at Tayuya while she growled before slamming her forehead into his nose, breaking it. Chaos stumbled back, _"Ah, that hurts." _He snapped it back in place, and rubbed it a moment.

Tayuya screamed in fury and was about to jump on him again before each limb was grabbed by her teammates and she was pulled back. "Keep hold of her," Kidoumaru shouted. "Last thing we need is her killing him!"

Eagle looked back to Chaos. "Nothing much, eh?"

He gave her a crooked grin. _"That's just her way of flirting."_

"Flirting my ass," Tayuya screamed. "I swear, even if it damn well kills me, I will fucking make you suffer!!! You hear that, shit head!? You WILL fucking die!" He blew her a kiss in reply.

"Tayuya, enough," Kimimaro told her. He didn't shout but you couldn't tell by how she suddenly stopped. "You know the Otokage has plans for this treaty. A treaty that will be ruined if you kill him."

She growled only a moment longer before being put back on the ground. She marched right up to him and poked him in the chest. "Let me make this clear, asshole. This isn't over."

"_I wouldn't dream otherwise, precious."_ He quickly grabbed her hand, brought it up to his mouth, and kissed it. _"And I love you too."_ He jumped back, laughing as she tried to knock his lights out.

"Chaos," the ANBU scolded.

"Tayuya," Kimimaro said at the same time.

"The fuck is asking for it!"

"_I can't help it, ANBU-chan, she's just too pretty when she's mad. Anyway, they are the messengers from Otogakure, here about the treaty."_ His wings spread out and he started flying to the tower. Landing on the window sill, he tapped on the glass. When he saw the Hokage look up at him, he grinned as the Old Man sighed.

At the motion to enter, Chaos opened the window. "Once, just once, would it be too much to use the door? Not that hard really, a few flight of stairs, talk to my secretary, knock on the door. If that makes you too sick, you can call and we can meet somewhere."

Chaos rubbed his chin, _"Hmm. I'll do it as your retirement gift, Old Man."_

Sarutobi sighed, "The day I leave office, figures. No problems?"

"_No problems. Everything went off without a hitch. Some bandits attacked but decided it wasn't worth it before they even made it in spitting distance of the caravan."_ Chaos set a written report down in his 'In' box. _"The messengers from Oto are here."_

"Good. What are they like?"

"_Close team. The Sound Five, the Otokage's personal bodyguards. The leader is a Kaguya."_

"The Mist's bone using clan? Wonder how they got him."

Chaos shrugged. _"Don't know. One has six arms, another has two heads, he bocomes two people, brothers I think. There's a fat one, probably the most normal one there. And finally Tayuya-chan."_ He couldn't help but grin there.

"Oh, no, I know that smile. What did you do?"

"_Not much."_ His grin didn't go away. _"I just let her steal my first kiss."_

"She kissed you?"

Chaos frowned at him. _"No need to sound that surprised, Old man. Besides...it wasn't her idea."_

Sarutobi dropped his jaw. "Tell me you didn't molest one of the _personal_ bodyguards of the Otokage."

"_Okay, I didn't molest one of the personal bodyguards of the Otokage."_

"I'm serious, Chaos! Do you have any idea..."

"_Trust me, Old Man, she won't let it bother you, nor the treaty."_

"How do you know?"

Chaos thought back to when she was kissing him back. _"Just a feeling I got. Besides, I only kissed her a few times."_ He turned to the window when they heard a yell.

"WHERE IS THAT ASS GRABBING CREEP!"

Before Sarutobi could question that, Chaos chuckled and flew off. Hiruzen looked after him and sighed, "He's going to cause the rest of my hair to go gray."

"Hakage-sama," he secretary rung with the intercom. "The messengers from Otogakure are here, one of them is demanding to know where Chaos lives at."

"Let them in," he replied. It was going to be a long day.

—oo000oo—

"_Mama, I'm home,"_ Chaos said as he walked inside. He went into the kitchen and found it the usual mess it normally was when he isn't there. Making several clones, he started them on cleaning while he started lunch. Taking some steaks from the freezer, he started them thawing in some chakra heated water. While a clone handled that, he started cutting up some garlic and herbs and added them to a sauce. When the steaks were ready, he put both in an alluminum wrap with the sauce and set them in the oven. _"Finish cleaning and dismiss yourselves."_ Looking around the house, he began to pick up dirty clothes. Blushing like he always did when he found one of his mother's thongs, he quickly stuffed that in the basket with the rest. _"Who's the teenager again?"_ Getting laundry started, he went to check the rest of their home. A two story, four room house was big for them but it was a gift from the Old Man. After all, a one room apartment that his mother had before adopting him couldn't hold them both. Going to the door to one of the spare bedrooms, he dread opening it. He did and sighed, this was the armory. Weapons were thrown about everywhere. Taking the Death Penalty and his belt of daggers off, he hung them on their pegs and began picking everything up. _"Two days and look at this." _Of course, he said the same thing every time and never really minded. Getting the room cleaned up, he went to his room. It was still clean, like he left it. His mother's room was, oddly enough, empty and clean as well. Going to the last room, he stopped in the hall and picked up some panties that were barely big enough to make an eye patch. _"This isn't mama's." _He looked at the door and wondered just what happened while he was away. Curiosity winning over his urge of not going in there, he opened the door and his face turned purple. It seemed mama had a girl's night out as Anko, Kurenai, Uzuki Yuugao, Icharuka Ayame from the ramen stand, Inuzuka Hana, and Inuzuka Tsume were all passed out on the funiture, an empty jug of habu saki on the table, and it looked like as the liquor vanished, so did their clothes. Kurenai and Yuugao were even hugging each other in their sleep. And was that...yeah, that was a male stripper, wearing a set of his boxers, asleep on a blanket. Now, the question was should he be mortified, feel so lucky to see so many women naked to near naked, aside his mother, of course, or should he grin and wake them all up to share in the embarrassment?

Misery loves company. _"Mama, how many times do I have to tell you, if you're going to have an orgy, wait until I get home!"_ Shouting that, all the women there, and the guy, shot their eyes open and sat up, asking what was going on. _"Wow, Ayame-chan, I never would've though you a D cup."_ Chaos leaned on his elbow against the door frame, smirking. Before his mother threw a shirt at his head.

"Quiet down, gaki, my head is killing me." She rubbed her eyes before doing a double take on him and realized just why he had that shit eating grin on his face. "OUT!" Seemed the other women realized it as well as they started screaming and throwing things at him after there was a flash from a camera. Laughing, Chaos made a tactical retreat to the kitchen to increase what he was cooking, hiding the camera along the way.

—oo000oo—

_'Damn, Kiba's mom is hot,'_ Chaos though as he pulled the steaks out. _"If you ladies are done making out, lunch is ready. And you, the stripper in my boxers, keep them!"_

His mama was the first down, fully dressed in her normal attire. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and took a plate. "Good to see you, baby."

"_Good to be back, mama. Good afternoon, Ayame-chan."_ He held out a plate for her. Steak, eggs, and hashbrowns.

She took it, blushing up a storm. "Chaos-kun, it wasn't what it looked like."

He arched an eyebrow at her and smirked. _"And just what did it look like? Go on, say it."_

She smacked him on the arm and sat down at the table. Chaos turned back to the food only to get spun around and Tsume grab his shirt collar. "Speak a word of that and you are dead. D-E-A-D, dead."

"_Speak a word of what, Tsume-sama? No really, what am I not suppose to talk about?"_ She hit him over the head for that.

"Just get my damn plate ready."

He gave her a plate with a bloody rare steak. _"Hana-chan."_

"Chaos," she said with a nod, taking her offered plate.

"_We're going to run out of room at this rate."_ Next came Kurenai and Yuugao, blushing at how they were asleep. It got worst when Chaos made a wolf call. Yuugao didn't hesitate in introducing her fist to his stomach.

"Not another word," she growled. "Do you have any..." Chaos offered her some Tylenol. "Thanks, you're a sweetheart." She popped two in her mouth and gulped them down before taking her plate.

"_And for you, Kurenai-chan."_ He held out her plate. Once she took it, Chaos grabbed his, the one with the biggest piece of steak there and the largest helpings, sat down on the counter, and began to eat. _"So...didn't take you long to put that saki to good use, did you, mama?"_

"That was one hell of a party," she replied.

Chaos nodded. He saw the stripper come down in his clothes and said, _"Keep the boxers, I don't want them again."_

He rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about that."

Chaos waved it off. _"See you next time mama gets hammered and I'm not here."_

"Yeah, until then Chaos."

Kurenai looked at Anko. "That isn't the first time you hired him? Worst, the first time Chaos found him here!? What kind of mother are you!?"

"One of a kind," Chaos and Anko told her.

"_Mama doesn't do it often, just every now and then to kick back. Though, this is the first time it ended like this."_ He still had that same grin, savoring that memory. _"Oh, mama, I found a girl that has even worst language than you do even when Kakashi-baka is being a douche."_

"Really, who?"

"_Her name is Tayuya from the Hidden Sound Village. She is a feisty one. And you should see how flustered she gets when I sneak a kiss." _All of their heads turned to him. _"What?"_

"You kissed this girl," Anko asked.

"_Well...yeah."_

"Why?"

Chaos rubbed his head, _"I don't know, I just felt like kissing her. She made me pay for it, don't doubt. But that's where the fun comes in."_ He rubbed his nose for a moment. His mother finished eating, stood up, and walked out of the house. _"Where is she going?"_ He went to the door and called, _"Mama, you're not going to Oto just to see this girl, are you?"_

She turned back, all smiles. "Of course not, I was just going to talk to the Hokage."

"_Okay, besides, she isn't there right now. She's here on a mission."_

Anko nodded and turned away. _'Baby, you are far to trusting of me.'_

"_Hope mama doesn't hurt her too much,"_ Chaos said before going back to eating.

—oo000oo—

"Well, the council and I have talked about many of the terms in treaty and this is what we have come up with." He handed a sheet of paper to Kimimaro. "I do hope you find everything in order."

Kimimaro read through it thoroughly. "I believe this will be more than fair but it would have to be looked at by the Otokage."

"Of course. When will you be heading back?"

"In a few days sir, if that is alright."

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to be running back and forth without rest. Please, enjoy your stay."

As the Sound Five left, Tayuya swore she felt someone watching her. As they walked out, a woman with spiky purple hair and a snake around her neck like a necklace headed into the Hokage's office. She glanced back at them before closing the door. "I want to know everything you know about the red head," she told the Hokage who only sighed.

—oo000oo—

Tayuya just couldn't shake the feeling. She knew someone was watching her, she just couldn't find who or from where. First came as they were walking to a hotel. They had passed a training ground when she felt it. But looking, she only found a snake eating a rabbit. Next came later at lunch, she was eating some sushi when again the feeling returned. Looking around, she couldn't see from whom though. The only other person there aside from the man at the counter was a woman wearing a sun dress with a scar on her right cheek and her purple hair pulled into a pony tail and she had her back to her. The third case was later that afternoon when she was sparing, and insulting, with her teammates. She said they were being watched and everyone went on guard. Still they couldn't find from where. A bush shook and they jumped at it, only to back away from an angry poisonous snake called a Habu, near seven feet long.

"You're jumping at shadows," Kidoumaru told her.

"Shut up, dickless! I know we're being watched!"

"Tayuya," Kimimaro said with a sigh, "it is only natural that we are being watched. We're visiting ninja. There are two ANBU on the rooftop across the street and the 'couple' in the next room is as well." There was a very faint thump, lower then most would hear, of people moving away from the wall. "That we are being followed is a given."

"No, this isn't those dumbasses. I can fucking feel it."

"Tayuya, a lady shouldn't curse," Jiroubou told her. "And we can't feel it."

Sakon smirked, "Maybe your boyfriend is checking up on you." At her glare he shrank back.

Glowering, she glared at them. "I'm going for a walk! Damn pricks!" Walking out of the lobby, she growled for this purple haired woman to get out of her way. Muttering angrily to herself, she stomped through the village. "Stupid jerks… 'Maybe its your boyfriend.' I aught a castrate that retard!" Her sudden shout made several people look at her wearily. "What the fuck are you looking at!?" Seeing them look away, she smirked. She enjoyed being a scary bitch. A little bit down the road, she was suddenly pulled into an alleyway and shoved against the wall. "FUCK!"

"Shut up," her purple haired, female, masked mugger said to her.

"Wait a fuck…I've been seeing you all day! At the damn tower, the sushi bar, the lobby! Why the fucking hell have you been following me, bitch!?"

The woman pulled the mask down from her lower face. "I want to know what my son finds so interesting about you," she hissed. Tayuya froze, this was Orochimaru-sama's first and best apprentice, Mitarashi Anko. "And, personally, I think you are one of those women no self respecting person would bring home to their mother. You curse, are violent, have horrible manners, and absolutely no tact for a person that you do not deem worthy of your respect. Anything to say about this?"

Tayuya swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't want or need your fucking approval! What your son and I do, or don't fucking do, isn't your damn concern, whore!" She smirked, she was certain now that Anko will tell Chaos to leave her alone.

Anko also smirked, "Well said, well said. I couldn't just let my baby boy close to any weak willed slut. You are definitely a keeper," she said, getting in Tayuya's personal space. "And no wonder he's drawn to you. Makes me so proud my son found a girl like you." Anko let her go and walked away, humming to herself and swinging a kunai around her finger.

Tayuya had let her jaw drop at that. "They're both nuts," she muttered. "No wonder Chaos is as messed up as he fucking is."

"Oh, tonight, be at training grounds thirteen at midnight. If you want to see the serious side of Chaos, that is."

—oo000oo—

"Why am I even here," Tayuya muttered. "Oh yeah, the mission." She cleared the trees to see an open field with Chaos sitting cross legged in the middle, he seemed to be meditating. Remembering that he was supposed to have hyper sensitive hearing, she doubled her efforts to remain quiet. The moon was out, giving him an ethereal quality. After a few minutes, he smoothly stood up without the use of his hands or wings. His eyes remaining closed, he began to flow through several snake style attack motions. As he did, she saw he wasn't wearing a shirt, his gloves, boots, or pants. He was only in a pair of shorts. He back flipped, spun in the air, and landed with a sword in his hand.

"_Now, sensei."_ Still without looking, he blocked a strike from behind. Tayuya was shocked to see a jonin with a sword attack him from behind and Chaos still blocked it.

"Good, Chaos," Hayate told him. "Now, get ready."

"_Hai, sensei."_ He tied his headband around his eye, stepped a few paces forward, and turned around. Both made the salute with practiced eased before Hayate moved forward. Chaos' ears twitched and he spun the Death Penalty to the side. The strike coming from that angel was cut off early. Chaos deftly forced both swords up and out of their hands. Both jumped back to catch one, Hayate his, Chaos the Death Penalty. When their swords fell in hand, Chaos pulled on the handle and got two swords. As they sparred back and forth, Tayuya had to say, she was impressed. The reason most never tried to fight two sword styles was that long blades got tangled together. She had seen those with daggers and short swords but never two long swords like Chaos no had.

Chaos forced his blade down, slowly. Hayate was the most skilled kenjutsu user in the village, it was no surprised. _'But that's not counting me,'_ he thought with a smirk. Hayate saw an opening and went for a low stab. Chaos blocked it by crossing his swords and forcing the attacking blade down. "You once told me, cough, cough, that every move leads to the next attack. Cough. How does that happen now?" Chaos was still smirking, even as his foot shot up over the swords and stopped right over Hayate's crotch. He swallowed, grateful that the strongest genin in Konoha decided to have mercy on his boys. "Ah." He slowly backed away. "You are one sick individual." Chaos would have blinked if he could before he threw his head back and gave a gut felt laugh. He didn't even stop before both his swords went for a high and low stab. It was sloppy as he still couldn't stop laughing. Hayate calling someone sick! Hayate easily got between the two strikes and pressed his blade against Chaos' throat. "I got you."

Chaos smirked again, still shaking a little from laughter. _"A draw then."_

"How is this a draw?" He felt tapping against his leg. Looking down, Hayate saw Chaos had dropped the Death Penalty and held a dagger in his right hand, right at his crotch again. If it had been a real fight, Hayate would have removed his head, and Chaos would have spilled his guts. "Cough. You're just to good, now. Your mother must be proud."

"_I hope so. What's the next lesson?"_

"Is none. Cough, though I'll gladly continue to spar with you, cough, you learned all I could show you about swordsmanship." Chaos slipped the dagger back in its sheath. Picking up the two one sided blades, he snapped them back together to form a two sided blade again.

"_I'll enjoy our spars."_ He pulled off the headband and looked around. _"I got something in the works I want you show you."_ He held up an exploding tag.

"What's so special about that?"

"_Hayate-seensei, you should know. Its not what's on the outside, but what's on the inside."_ He set it on the ground with a bundle of shuriken on it. Hayate got behind some cover and Chaos blew it up. He got out from behind the tree and saw the shuriken embedded in everything but Chaos.

"What was the point of that?"

"_I was looking at that recently. The explosion follows the path of least resistance while the shuriken were thrown harder than even I could."_

"And what does this have to do with the price of tea in China?"

"_Nothing. I was just thinking, what if we could direct that? Imagine it, the impenetrable walls of Konoha now one of its greatest offenses as well. Incoming armies would never stand a chance."_

"So you want to what, put an explosive note in a tube and launch a kunai from it?"

"_Yeah."_

"No, a kunai isn't made for that, look at these Shurikens. They were shredded by it."

Chaos frowned, _"I'm not giving up."_

Hayate shook his head, "Chaos, this isn't a new idea. Every few years or so, a young ninja like you thinks up that or something similar. But it can't be done, the metal is either two heavy to be practical or isn't strong enough."

Chaos sighed, sulking. _"I'm still going to try."_

"If you're still going to, I suggest you start studying metallurgy and chemistry."

Chaos nodded, _"Good night, Hayate-sensei. I'll let you know how the Cerberus comes out."_

"Night...wait, Cerberus?"

"_Hai, that's what I'm going to call the final product." _He turned and waved at him over his shoulder. Tayuya noticed he still moved while the headband blocked sight. Without clothes to interfere, she could make out the wings came out of his lower back. He reached the pile of his possessions and finally removed the hitai-ite from over his eyes, letting them once again glow gold in the darkness. This whole time she had mainly just seen his back with flashes of what looked like the moon on his chest. Now, with him no longer dancing about, she saw it clearly. There, embedded on his chest, was a gem that shined like the moon. He straightened from what he was doing and started doing flexes to keep from tightening up. After a few minutes, he straightened and just stared at the moon and stars. Rocking back and forth on his heels a little, he did nothing else. _"Gaily bedight...a galliant knight..."_ He shook his head, still looking up. Tayuya was surprised, she didn't think he could be serious if his life depended on it. He looked down at the forehead protector in his hand and let it slip from his fingers. Going back to the pile, he rested Death Penalty against a tree before picking something else up. It was a violin with steel over the places where he held it more often. Pulling the bow across the strings, drawing a low sound from it. He played deep into the night, Tayuya finally seeing the hidden Chaos.

—oo000oo—

Tayuya slipped into her bed and laid there a while, thinking about this. She figured that, at least in part, the front Chaos always gave was just that, a front. Orochimaru-sama will definitely find this information useful. She turned then to what she learned personally. Which was the real persona? The wild, fun loving bastard she knew and hated or the deep in thought Chaos that demanded no less than perfection in his moves. "So...learn anything interesting about your boyfriend," Kidoumaru asked from the door to her room. When she glared death at him, he held all his hands up and backed out.

"Kidoumaru," she said slowly and almost sweetly. He swallowed, fearing for his life now. "I'm going to cut off your fucking balls and feed them to you." She jumped to her feet and he made a break for it. Stepping out of her room, she walked into the kitchenette and grabbed the butcher knife.

—oo000oo—

Chaos was enjoying some dango with his mother at their favorite cafe when he saw the Sound Five walking down the street to the tower. _"What the hell happen to you Kidoumaru? Get in a fight with a kunai and lose?"_

"Worst, I asked Tayuya if she was going to kiss you when she saw you again." Tayuya's elbow went into his gut followed by her fist going up into his jaw.

Chaos winced at that before whispering, _"I think I'm in love, mama."_ Anko had to laugh at that.

Hearing a hawk, she looked up, "No, you just got back," she growled. Chaos looked up as well and sighed, it was the hawk that was sent out to find him for emergencies. Meaning some team got their ass in trouble far from home and he had to go save them.

Standing up, he kissed his mama good-bye. _"I'll see you soon."_

"Ah, isn't it cute," Kidoumaru said, opening his big mouth again. "Mama's little demon." Next thing Kidoumaru knew, he was trying to pull his face from a wall, having been put there by a high kick from Chaos.

"_He never shuts up, does he, slut,"_ he asked Tayuya.

"Never, you bastard son of a gimp suit."

"_Oh, devil woman."_ He started past her...before slapping her ass. Then he took off running while she screamed for his blood. Anko only smiled, happy her son has a chance to be a little normal. She acted just like that, driving the boys she liked nuts with her flirting. Though they called it torment.

—oo000oo—

"_Yeah, Old Man,"_ Chaos said, going in through the window.

"Chaos, I know you just got back but there's been an emergency."

Chaos sighed, _"There's always an emergency, or the Diamyo about to be assassinated, or the threat of invasion, Old Man."_

"Don't be a smart ass," Sarutobi told him. "I rarely ever call you like this."

Chaos smirked, _"I know, I was just giving you a hard time. Now, what happened?"_

"Team Seven, consisting of Jonin-sensei Hatake Kakashi, Genin Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Sai, no family name, went on a mission into the Land of Waves. While there, it was revealed that the mission was miss-categorized and should have been an A ranked mission. They have been attacked by nuke-nin, former Jonin Momichi Zabuza of Mizugakure. While they survived the encounter, they are weakened and are in need of assistance. Your mission is to make for the Land of Waves and provide support until a proper relief can be set up if needed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Chaos said, falling into mission mode. Turning, he headed for home, already considering what gear he would need, might need, and should bring. As the Old Man said they were weakened, it was safe to assume they were badly injured so he grabbed several comprehensive medic-kit along with surgical supplies. Next was extra secondary weapons, kunai and shurikens, in case they needed a resupply. Then he grabbed a 'basic pack' as his mama called it. A scroll consisting of bandages, ropes, sleeping bags, tents, rations, clothes, disguise kits, and other things that were standard to bring. Finally, he slid his primary weapons into place. Replacing his headband around his forehead, he went outside, spread his wings, and flew off. It wasn't long after reaching his maximum height that he saw the ocean quickly followed by the large grouping of island that made up the Land of Waves. Getting closer, he dropped down to better see the land. He circled a lake a few times before landing on the shore. He knelt and picked up a caltrop that had been pushed into the ground, the metal and style said Konoha issue, there was also blood on it. This was likely where Team seven engaged the enemy. A quick look around and the story began to unfold to Chaos.

Team Seven had walked along the shore when they suddenly stopped and knelt. Likely, it was caused by whatever made that huge cut in the tree. The person they fought was a water user from all the water on the ground where they had been. Likely using the mizu bunshin as there were dozens of the same foot prints wearing Kiri uniform sandals. Someone shunshined amidst the group, most likely made up of the genin and client while the larger Konoha nin, Kakashi-baka no doubt, had been in front. He had rushed back and attacked him...that was also a mizu bunshin. Chaos arched his eyebrow as he ran his fingers along the damp foot print Kakashi left behind. _"He used his Sharigan." _Standing back up, he followed the two as they fought back and forth, hiding in plain sight it would seem. So, most likely the Kirigakure no Jutsu was used. The fight carried out over the water and the Kiri ninja returned to the land. Looking around, he saw where Kakashi-baka fell to the ground, meaning he didn't die out on the lake. At one point, the Kiri ninja that came back looked to have engaged the genin but vanished, leaving only water, another Mizu Bunshin. He saw little else immediately there so he looked around and found a smashed up tree. Moving to it, he found a small puddle of blood mixed in the water, a body having slammed into the tree, and branches broken by a powerful water jutsu. And a new set of prints arriving and taking the Kiri away. From the looks of things, this fight happened three to five hours ago, Kakashi-baka was fast in calling for help. He found the foot prints where they had to drag Kakashi and followed it.

Getting to the final destination, he spent several minutes scanning the house. From the looks of things, no one had come by so they were likely still alive but traps hadn't been laid out. That could mean civilians were nearby or they were dead and the offenders had covered their tracks well. And he couldn't just go knock. Even if Kakashi-baka was a teme, he was a damn skilled teme that knew his job. Going up would be suicide if he was tensed or paranoid. He grabbed the leaf from a nearby tree, pressed it to his lips, channeled chakra through it, and crooned into it. The sound came out like the bird call of a finch that lives around Konoha. This jutsu really had no name, it was just a skill developed to keep friendlies aware of each other. If Kakashi was alive/awake, he would know it and signal for him to enter. There was a chakra flare and Chaos dropped the leaf, grabbed the hilt of Death Penalty, and headed to the window. Crouching under it, he heard talking from a girl so he figured it was likely safe. He slipped the window open and entered. _"Kakashi-baka, I'm your... Who are you?"_

Chaos was looking at the boy that sent the flare, he had short black hair and was giving him this creepy smile. "I'm Sai, Chaos-san. I assume you're our backup?"

Chaos nodded, _"I am. I didn't think Hayate-san would have gotten around teaching you that." _He called Kakashi that because he refused to undermine his authority in front of others.

"I've had...private training," Sai told him. Chaos tilted his head a moment before the pieces fell in place. This was one of Danzou's ROOT. Of course he would know the signal.

"_Where is Kakashi and what's the statis?"_ What sounded like a plate dropped to the ground when an adult woman entered the room. Chaos glanced once at her and looked back to Sai.

"Kakashi is suffering from Chakra exhaustion, a few minor injuries, and over all unpreparedness. This way." He lead Chaos to another room. "I'm the one that sent the request for help back, Chaos-san."

Chaos nodded, a ROOT would be the one if they felt it needed. _"I want a complete debrief."_

—oo000oo—

"_So, attacked by two chunin and Hayate-san was guilt tripped into taking the mission anyway when he had done little training with the team beyond team work building? Am I getting this right?"_

"Yes. Though I believe Sasuke has been receiving private lessons."

"_While that can be understood if he had his Sharigan, if he gets a Sharigan, I can understand not training you as you will get it anyway. What about the girl?"_

"Hatake has left her behind. I offered to help her train with some other kunoichi, learning medical jutsu and genjutsu. Hatake found out though and put a stop to it."

Chaos frowned again, _"I see. He's being his usual bigot self. Where are they now?"_

"Sakura is still upstairs, shaking from what happened. Sasuke is in another part of the house, watching for enemy ninja. The woman you saw is Tsunami, the client's daughter. She has a son named Inari." Chaos nodded, filing this away. "Current skills roster include what Hayate knows, Sasuke beginning to learn from him, my ink jutsu and several other skills, and Sakura was able to learn a few things from the kunoichi."

Chaos nodded again, _"Once we get back, I'll file my report with the Hokage, I will need you to confirm it."_

"Yes sir, Special Genin Chaos." Chaos gave a wry grin at the use of his rank. It meant that he was stronger than his rank, hadn't taken the chunin exams yet, and fell under the direct control of the Hokage. "Anything else you need to know?"

"_Not at this time, get Sakura and Sasuke down here."_ Chaos leaned against the wall and waited. When he heard voices, he looked to the door to see Sai bring them in.

"What do you mean, you called for backup," Sasuke growled at him. "We can handle this perfectly well on our own."

"I disagree," Sai told him. "We are facing jonin level enemy while weakened, we very much need backup. And we got one of the Hokage's quick reaction guards. Here they are, Chaos-san."

Sasuke turned to Chaos and glared at him, rubbing his right arm where Chaos broke it. Sakura didn't give much of a reaction, still in shock from the Killing Intent that must have been given from the fight. He remembered the first time he felt a large amount, he hadn't eaten for almost a day and a half afterwards. _"Let me make this clear,"_ Chaos told them. _"Until Hayate-san is back on his feet, I'm in charge. If you don't like it, start heading back to Konoha. Now I want to know why a perimeter hasn't been set up."_

"It's too dangerous to set traps around the house with Tazuna telling us he and his family will be coming and going," Sakura told him.

"_Yes, explosives and kunai traps are too dangerous. What about seals? Or LTL, less than lethal? Sedatives, rope traps? Or what about the no traffic areas, the parts where the client's family won't be going?"_

"We haven't been taught that yet," Sai told him.

"_Of course not,"_ Chaos said with a sigh. _"Sai, get them started on that."_

"Now wait a minute," Sasuke snapped. "You can't come in here and boss us around."

"You're wrong," Sai told him. "He can and is coming in here and taking command. It is also something that needs done." He was going to say more when Chaos held up his hand to forestall him.

"_Uchiha, let me make this clear. I'm not the pleasing council or civilians that worship the ground you walk. You're not too good for me to begin to think my equal. I know you're not, in fact, you are so far beneath me in skill, I wouldn't feel threatened by you even if you could somehow cut me. Now, I outrank you, I gave you an order. And my order is the Hokage's order. Do it and this will be forgotten, don't do it and it goes in your permanent record. And no one wants something like that there as it can effect your chances of promotions."_ Sasuke glared at him, mad that he was right.

Sakura shook her head and looked to him, "You can't talk to him like that. You're the same rank as us."

Sai rested his hand on her shoulder. "You are very wrong, Sakura-chan. Rank means very little in the field when there is a clear chain of command. Right now, at the head of it is Chaos-san. Let's go begin."

"What is he going to do," Sasuke said accusingly.

"_I am going to ask Kakashi-baka what the hell he was thinking,"_ Chaos told him. _"Carry out my orders, then we can rest."_ He walked pass them and into the living room. There, he saw Tsunami again. _"I apologize for my sudden appearance, ma'am. I am Mitarashi Chaos, Special Genin of Konoha. I'm here as backup while the team is recovering."_

She nodded slowly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Chaos-san. I'm sorry for being so shocked, I just..."

Chaos gave a mirthless chuckle. _"I understand completely, I have that effect on people. Ma'am, later, I would like your re-countenance on what has happen here so I can better prepare for it. I would also like to talk to your father about the same thing as well as your son."_

She frowned a little. "Inari...won't do it. He has been hurt bad by this and refused to talk about it."

"_You and your father then. Now, I must go get briefed by Hayate-san."_

"He is upstairs in the first room on the left."

"_Thank you."_ Chaos went to the door he was told and entered without knocking. To see Kakashi sleeping peacefully. A kick to the side cured that. _"Kakashi-baka, what the hell were you thinking?"_

"You," he said in contempt. "What are you doing here?"

"_I'm here because the Hokage received word that Team Seven needed backup so he sent me as I could get here fastest. Again, what the fucking hell were you thinking? Taking an inexperience team into combat against other ninja is something that can get you court martial." _He didn't yell, that would defeat the purpose of showing respect for him before others.

"My team can handle it, demon," Kakashi told him.

"_You arrogant son of a bitch. Look at you and your team and say that again. The girl is in shock, Sasuke will charge headfirst into the meat grinder without thinking twice. Sai is the only one working right and that's because his prior training. You are so wounded, I could kill you without no trouble. And another thing, when we return to Konoha, you, the Old Man, and I are going to have a long talk about your training regiments."_

"How I train _my_ team isn't your concern."

"_But they are the Hokage's. What's this about you not training Sakura and Sai?"_

"Sasuke needs more attention. He needs the strength to..."

"_Don't give me that bullshit,"_ Chaos growled. _"I guess you need to be reminded that Sasuke is still a genin, one of many, just as easily expendable as the rest. One that isn't even supposed to be alive for the most part. To treat him differently means you will hesitate concerning him and everyone else."_

"Don't lecture me, Oni! I was trained by the Fourth Hokage, I have over twenty years of experience under my belt while you have training and less than half a year under your's."

Chaos leaned back, taking a deep breath. He hated that nickname. _"Yes, you have rank and experience. You also have the surety that you can do no wrong and that every that disagrees with you is wrong. I got here after checking out your little battle with Momichi. He almost killed the client and your team there. Care to explain that to me? Where was the skill and experience in letting him get that close?"_

"I was drawing him out."

His fist tightening, Chaos counted to ten before continuing. _"Drawing him out? And what happened on the water that he again got the chance to approuch them?"_

Kakashi was quiet a moment before muttering, "I was captured."

Chaos leaned against the far wall, _"Captured _and_ incapacitated,"_ he said, heavily emphasizing the 'and'. _"My personal feeling would be that you should have died because of your mistake. But, as this is a mission, my personal feelings have no right to be here. I want the details of the fight, everything that happened."_

Kakashi glared at him. "Oni, I'm not going to follow your lead."

"_Wrong, Kakashi-baka, you will because I have this." _He held up a scroll with the seal of the Hokage on it. _"Until you are at one hundred percent, you will whether you like it or not. And if I deem you unfit for command, I will take it. Now, tell me what happened."_

—oo000oo—

Chaos listened to every detail carefully. When he described the hunter ninja, he knew something was wrong, that wasn't the uniform they wore. And when he said that he took the body, Chaos wanted to hit the man. _"Kakashi-baka, standard Kiri hunter ninja procedures are to dissolve the body in acid, minus the head for later identification, on the spot. Quick and leaves no proof. And you didn't notice?"_

Kakashi growled at him, "Not everyone has access to things like that, Oni, I don't have friends in every part of interrogation. I do the best I can."

Chaos sighed, _"What's done is done. Options?"_

"Kill Gato, hope Zabuza will cut his losses. Kill Zabuza and his assistant. Wait for them to make the move." Chaos frowned at all of them, not liking any. Like it or not, killing Gato would have major political backlash if it was revealed. He might not be strong enough to take on Zabuza's partner. Vice versa, he could be but didn't know where they were anyway. And letting them make the next move was stupid.

"_Don't forget option D and E. D: Leave client as he lied. E: summon and wait for the rest of the relief force."_

"I won't accept either of those," Kakashi told him. "I won't fail this mission. I refuse to abandon them and I won't need help killing Zabuza."

"_Hope you can also do it to his assistant as well. Your team isn't ready for this."_

"You underestimate them."

"_You overestimate them. Pride is one of the seven deadly sins for a reason. It kills more people than ninja do."_

"They can do it."

"_What have you taught them then?"_

"Teamwork exercises and Sasuke knows several jutsu now. He could probably take you."

Chaos scoffed at the very idea of that. _"And the rest of your team? You have more than one student."_

"I had Sakura study several genjutsu and other techniques. Sai has a private teacher."

"_I see. What kind of techniques?"_

"She knows a few medical skills that she has learned to apply in combat."

"_I see, I see. So...don't want word to get around that you need help from others to properly teach your team, Kakashi-baka?"_

"WHAT!?"

"_Sai told me already. _He_ was the one that got Haruno the training in genjutsu and medical skills. Training that you stopped. In my professional opinion, you are unfit to teach genin and should have them removed."_

"You can't do that, Oni."

"_You're right, I can't. That is just my opinion."_ He straightened and headed to the door. _"You really fucked yourself over this time, Kakashi-baka. The Old Man won't like this one bit." _He walked out.

—oo000oo—

When Sai came back in, informing him they were done, Chaos went out and inspected it. He could see the differences between traps easily. From the look of it, Sai was a decent seal writer. Sakura made some good traps, often hidden behind the final set that he knew belonged to Sasuke. Because they were all piss poor. He knew Sasuke felt this was a waste of time, especially since the order came from him. _"That damn attitude of his is going to get him killed. Well, maybe if I'm lucky."_ He shook his head at that thought. It wasn't right to judge others by blood, though Sasuke-dumbass had no qualms about it. His great, great grandfather was a traitor, his father was a traitor, and if Chaos was the type to believe blood cursed your future, Sasuke will be a traitor. He chuckled, _'Ironic, a clan full of traitors and the only one with honor isn't welcome in his own home.'_ Chaos wasn't watching where he was going with his full attention and stepped into a rope. It grabbed his ankle, pulled him into the air, and slammed him into the ground on the other side of the tree. _"Ow..."_ After a moment, he began to chuckle then laugh, finding it the funniest thing to happen lately aside his flirting with Tayuya-chan.

When finally he walked back in, he said, _"Who did the rope sling trap?"_

Sakura meekly raised her hand. "I did, is something wrong with it?"

Sasuke scoffed, "I told you those would be worthless."

Chaos looked at Sakura and smiled, though it didn't have the easing effect most had. _"You did very good, you even got me in one. Who taught you that?"_

Sakura took on an shocked look then a smile from pride. "Her name is Micka, Sai knows her."

Chaos nodded, _"She taught you very well. Keep it up... May I ask you a question in private?"_ Sakura nodded and followed him to an empty room. _"I mean no offense, weren't you louder in the Genin Exams?"_

She sighed, "Micka-sensei and Nii-sensei both taught me something. Impassiveness. If I keep my emotions in control, I would be able to handle things better. I still have a long way to go until I match them though."

Chaos nodded, _"It is true that emotions can distract you but it is also true that they can strengthen you. Sai and those that trained you are part of what is called ROOT. They kill their emotions, leaving them a shell. Yes, this makes them excellent planners but they care for no one."_

She looked shocked at that. "But Sai..."

"_Yes, Sai does a good job hiding it but I can see it. This team is a mission for him, not an assignment."_

After a moment's of silence, she said, "I will keep this in mind. But I would like to still learn from them."

"_By all means, go ahead but be careful what they teach you. Now, are you over that crush on Sasuke?"_

"...Yes and no. I see he isn't perfect now and is often a jerk to those he wants to prove he's better than. Everyone else, he ignores or just wants to learn from to make their strength his."

"_Everyone has flaws, no one is perfect. Well, almost no one."_ He gave her a cocky grin, _"Me, I can do no wrong." _She stared at him before catching the joke and began to laugh. Chaos opened the door and held it for her, letting her know they were done.

"Thank you."

"_You're welcome. Sasuke, your traps were lacking. And I said 'less than lethal'. If they weren't so amateurish that no one would fall for them, I would have you go out there and do them again."_

Sasuke took a dep breath to calm himself. "I use ninja tactics and Sakura is the one praised."

"_I set off one of your traps and it didn't work,"_ Chaos countered. _"Next time I order you to do something, you damn well better take it serious. Am I understood? ...AM I!?"_

"Che'... Yeah, you're understood. Demon freak,"he muttered that last part.

Chaos and everyone else in the room heard it all to clear. _"I see. You're mad I beat you. Fine then, after this mission, we will spar, going all out to prove who is the better. Fair enough?"_

Saskue smirked, "If you want to be beaten that badly, I'll help you."

"Don't, stop," Sai said weakly. "I tried. I'll send flowers to your room at the hospital, Sasuke."

Before he retorted, Chaos said, _"Get some rest, the enemy is still alive so as you're all tired, I'll take watch during the night."_

"I don't want your pity," Sasuke told him.

Chaos got right in his face and snarled, _"You and I have a serious problem. I will break you like a wild horse if it continues." _He raised a fist and started speaking like this fat kid from a foreign show called South Park. _"But you will respect my authority!"_ Chaos reared the fist back and everything went black for Sasuke.

—oo000oo—

Chaos hadn't been able to stop smiling all night and the following morning. Sure, it was a sucker punch but it felt _soooooooo_ good. Hell, he'd have to keep doing it if this was to be expected every time. _"Hmm, this is really good breakfast, Tsunami-san," _he said before shoving an egg cooked over easy in his mouth. They were sealed in his basic pack along with milk, bacon, potatoes, meat, and other food stuffs. When she came in and saw him getting ready to make breakfast, she sat him down and started cooking. _"Gou har ah ghat seff."_

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

He swallowed, _"You are a great cheff."_

"Thank you..." She looked longingly at the food he had set up to cook before she headed to her pantry. There wasn't nearly as much, and that was just his breakfast.

Chaos looked in the pantry then to his food. _"Ah, too bad that if all that isn't eaten, it'll go bad. My I put some food in your fridge to keep it good?"_

"...Sure," she said with a smile. "Go ahead, Chaos-kun. I'll make sure no one eats it."

"_Thank you"_ He started unsealing food item after food item. When he was done, he closed a full fridge and was trying to force close the pantry. _"Hmm, I guess we'll just have to eat them. Mind if I help you make a rather large meal?"_ Without waiting, he grabbed a carton of eggs, two dozen slices of bacon, six large potatoes, a loaf of bread, onions, and a steak. _"Thank you."_

—oo000oo—

Tazuna's nose woke up before he did, sniffing something that smelled suspisously like meat. Good meat. That was being cooked with what also smelled like sweet onions. His nose took another sniff. Hash browns...with cheese. Sniff. Eggs cooked with butter. "OW!" He opened his eyes to see he had walked into a wall from his sleep walking. "That was a cruel dream... I SMELL BREAKFAST!" He ran to the kitchen to see Chaos cooking a cut up steak with sliced potatoes and onions, a loaf of break sliced and toasted, hash brown with cheese like he thought, milk... REAL FRESH MILK! Bacon sizzling in a frying pan! And was that...yes, orange juice! "Tsunami-chan, you are beautiful. I don't know where you got all this but..."

"Chaos-kun asked to put all his stored food in the pantry and well, it wouldn't all fit so he started cooking. We can almost close it, now."

"So, this is the ninjas'," he said, a little disheartened.

Chaos poke a piece of steak with a fork and ate it. _"Another few minutes should do it. Actually, Tazuna-san, this is mine. I have a rather large metabolism so I eat a lot." _He motion to a plate stacked with food. _"That is mine. However,"_ he looked over his shoulder with a wide smile on his face, _"there is _no_ way I'm going to eat all of this. Help yourself."_ He grabbed a slice of bacon so crisp, it nearly crunched when he put it in his mouth. _"Hmm, thats good. Eat, eat, I insist."_

"I'm never one to turn down hospitality!" Tazuna grabbed a plate and started grabbing food.

"Are you sure, dear," Tsunami asked.

"_Of course I'm sure. What am I going to do, snatch it away from you right as you are about to eat?" _He grabbed a slice of toast, threw it on the plate as well. _"Nah, not my style. Although, if you were a vegetarian, I would tie you up and force feed you meat loaf."_ He started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. _"Eat, eat."_ He took his twice full plate, grabbed a fork and knife, and went through the process of devouring it all. People could only stare at him too. He sat with his left hand on his left knee, out of habit, and ate thoroughly but fast, like he was on a time limit. He had just stabbed an egg, raised it to his mouth, and looked at everyone staring at him. _"What?"_

"Nothing, nothing," Tazuna said before he began to eat. Chaos only shrugged and continued.

"Mom, why do I..." A brat walked into the kitchen and froze at all the food he saw. "...Am I still dreaming?"

"If you are, keep dreaming so the food doesn't vanish," Tazuna joked. "Hungry Inari?"

"I..." His stomach roared that to food was there and he wasn't with it. "Yes."

"_Help yourself."_ Chaos used a piece of toast to wipe off his empty plate.

"Where did you put it all, in your sleeves," Tsunami asked, amazed. Chaos just sighed in contentment.

"What are you," Inari said, getting his first good look at Chaos.

"_The boogie man, I'm here hunting midgets. Ones that like fine suits."_

Inari looked at him before turning to the food, mad that he would make light of their situation. "What do you know?"

"_I know a lot about a lot,"_ Chaos told him. _"And I know that I also gave all this food to you mother so you could be a little respectful."_

"Why should I? You done anything great or something? Sitting there without a care." He wanted to say more but even just looking at Chaos he knew that he had suffered.

Chaos leaned back, _"How about because I'm your elder? Maybe because I'm here doing the job needed to keep your grandfather alive? Perhaps because I'm strong enough to tear Gatou Industries apart."_

"No one is stronger than Gatou," Inari replied.

Chaos looked affronted at that. _"You think that a midget is stronger than me!? The scariest SOB in all of Konoha!? Just for that, I'm going out and bringing his head back!"_ He stood up and marched outside. _"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"_ A thousand clones appeared. _"Find Gatou."_

—oo000oo—

"So even you have come back defeated," Gatou said as he entered Zabuza's room. "It looks like Mist ninja are pretty pathetic. You can't even avenge your own men and you still call yourself a devil? Don't make me laugh." His samuria moved in front of Gatou when Zabuza remained quiet, and there was a click when they inched their katana's from the sheaths. "Hold on a second," Gatou told them before moving up to Zabuza. "No need to remain quiet." He reached for the bandages mashing his face. "How about..."

Haku grabbed Gatou's arm and broke the bones in it. "Don't touch Zabuza-san with your dirtyy hands!" Waraji and Zouri grabbed their swords to cut him down when Haku vanished and reappeared behind them, making them hold their swords to each other's neck. "You shouldn't do that, I'm pissed off right now."

Gatou was deathly pale before his ego reformed, "One more time! Fail one more time and you won't be welcome here anymore! Remember that!" He and his guards ran from the room. Only to stop when they saw a demon at the exit of the building. "Who the hell are you!?"

"_Are you Gatou of Gatou Corporation?"_

"I am, what of it, freak!?"

"_Oh good,"_ Chaos said, smiling. _"I was afraid I found the wrong person. I always pictured Gatou a brave, strong, tall man with a full head of hair. Such a disappointment."_ Gatou growled at that.

"Who and what are you," Zouri asked.

"And what do you want," Waraji demanded.

Chaos bowed, _"Where are my manners? I am Mitarashi Chaos, I am the Demon of the Leaf. And what I want is to kill Gatou. If you would be so kind as to hand him over, I have a tight schedule."_

They grabbed their swords and pulled them from their sheaths. "You'll never reach him, demon," Waraji told him. Chaos just smiled... His hands came up, pulled two daggers from his belt, making them spin around a finger before he grabbed them by the blades, and threw them, planting them inside the throats of the guards.

"_Sorry gentlemen, I have no time to waste on a drawn out fight." _He looked up at Gatou to see him turn and try to run back in room he came out of. _"Why does everyone try to take up my time? Oh well."_

"ZABUZA! HELP!"

—oo000oo—

"ZABUZA! HELP!"

Zabuza turned his head to the shout, "Find out what that cowered is so afraid of. If one of those Leaf has found us, kill him or bring them to me."

"Yes, Zabuza-san." Haku stood up and turned to the door, only for it to open before he got there. Gatou stood there a moment before his body fell to the floor while his head remained in the air, held aloft by Chaos.

"_Ah Yorick, I knew him Horatio,"_ Chaos said, looking at the head. _"Ah, you must be the famous Zabuza this piece of shit was calling for to save him. Well, if that was your job, you kind of failed. Hehehehe."_

Haku moved between him and Zabuza, "I won't let you hurt Zabuza-san," he growled at the demon looking ninja.

"_Perish the though, I wouldn't dream of trying. Not that you could do much if I wanted to." _He lifted the head and looked it in the eyes. _"We have an appointment to make, Gatou. Hmm, maybe I'll mount you on the wall. Nah, throw you in the garbage."_ He turned and began to walk away.

"Wait a second," Zabuza yelled. "He was going to pay us ten million! What about our money!"

Chaos turned back and shrugged, _"You're ninja, do you honestly need me to figure it out for you?" _He began to walk away. _'Ten million? I sudden see that going somewhere.'_ He began to laugh as he created a clone that flew off to Gatou's home.

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes. When I had my first meal outside of boot camp, I sat like Chaos did, left hand left knee, right hand holding the fork, and I began to eat how I spent the last few months eating. And I really did pick up a whole egg, brought it to my mouth, and stopped when I realized my parents were watching me. My question, 'What?' They just smiled and laughed a little. They were told I would be like that.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost nine when Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke turned to the door, hearing Chaos drop down into the front yard. _"...Better than me!? Hah! He was nothing but a sniveling coward! I'm going to make that little gaki eat those damn words!"_ He threw the door open, _"Where's the brat!?" _He walked in, glanced at Sasuke, and asked, _"You going to disrespect my authority!?" _Sasuke, seeing him currently holding one head and not really wanting to make want to hold two, shook his head no. _"Good!" _He stalked off, still grumbling. _"Where are you, gaki!? You still think this midget is stronger than me!?"_

"...That is a man's head," Sakura whispered.

"_THERE YOU ARE!"_ Chaos caught sight of Inari as he stared at Gatou. _"Catch."_ He tossed the head to him. Out of reflex, Inari grabbed it, held it a moment, before screaming and dropping it to the ground.

"THAT'S...THAT'S....THAT'S GATOU!"

"_Good, you aren't as dumb as I thought."_

"How did you kill him!?"

"_By taking my sword and SHINK, the head fell off. His last words were AAGH! Gurgle, gurgle."_ Chaos picked up the head, looked at it, and said, _"Tell him how sorry you are."_

"He's nuts," Sasuke muttered.

Chaos put a claw through the opening in his neck, into his mouth, to move his jaw. _"Sorry."_ He removed the finger and said, _"Now, if you don't mind, I always wanted to make a shrunken head."_ Chaos walked back outside and once he was out of sight, Inari puked.

—oo000oo—

"Sir, is there anything else," Gatou's accountant asked as he handed the last paper to Gatou.

"No, this is all." He signed a check and handed it to him, "Here, take the next month off." Flabbergasted, the accountant stuttered a thanks and walked out. While Gatou bit off the end of a cigar, lit the other end, and leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on his desk. "Its good to be the mob boss." Knocking came from the door, "Enter."

One of the guards walked in with a confused Zabuza and Haku. "Sir, the ninja you requested brought to you if they showed up."

"Ah, Zabuza, my good friend, sit sit. You are dismissed." The guard left, "Would you like something to drink? Brandy? How about a cigar?" Still smiling, he took a deep pull on the one he had, held the smoke in a moment, and let it out. "Oh, thats nice."

Zabuza looked him over before chuckling. Then he just started to laugh. "So, this is why you killed Gatou?"

Gatou removed the cigar, "No, I killed Gatou because I was told I couldn't. This is a plus." He took another drag. "Sure you don't want anything?" Even Haku snickered a little. Zabuza looked around, grabbed a bottle, and was about to break the top off. "Wait, are you mad!? That's the cheap shit!" He took the bottle back, threw it against the wall, shattering it, and grabbed another bottle of wine. "Red wine, hundred years old." He popped the cork and got a few glasses. Pouring a glass for all three, he drank his first. "Like I just said, its gooooooood to be the mob boss."

Zabuza pulled down his bandages and drank some of his wine. "So it appears. Well, 'Gatou', about my mission..."

"Oh, yes, Tazuna and his little bridge. I have decided that I don't want him killed. Thus, I don't need your services at this time. But, as I have taken your time and we have already agreed to this." He reached down to the ground, picked up a suit case, and set it on the desk. "Five million, since you did half the job, you get half the pay to cover all losses, expenses, and then some. Another five million to keep yourself free for the next year. Which means no attacking Mist."

Zabuza looked at the suit case and opened it. Five million in unmarked ryu. Fair deal considering the gaki owed him shit but that other five... "What do you need us for?"

"Well, you never know when two ninja that has, shall we say less than strict morals and no need to follow the rules as you don't have a village, might come in handy." Gatou just smirked as he poured himself another glass.

"How do I know this isn't some trap," Zabuza asked.

"The money," Gatou replied, putting another suitcase on the desk. "You, Zabuza, are worth three hundred grand. I could probably haggle three hundred fifty. The boy...a days worth of rations. Sorry, its just true. Your skills alive though, offer far more than that. And as I suddenly just came in possession of billions, I feel generous. Would you like something to eat before you leave? I suggest trying to veal." He returned to smoking that cigar. "Don't take the other five unless you agree. If I find out you went back on your word... Well, I'm not truly worried about the loss of money."

Zabuza opened the other suitcase and made a quick count as well. Another five million. He wouldn't be able to make that much in a year otherwise so it was a good deal as well. But another year to put off his plans? "...Deal. Haku."

"Yes, Zabuza-san." He sealed the money away. "It is a pleasure to do business with you, sir."

"Call me Chaos, please. Now that business is over, time for pleasure. Oh girls." Four women walked in, "These lovely beauties are part of my staff. They have oh so generously taken _my_ new offer. Ladies, these are Haku and Zabuza. Please, see to their needs for the next few hours. And be careful, Zabuza was injured recently. The poor guy can barely walk."

"Of course, Chaos-kun." They knew he wasn't Gatou, might have been that he freed them and offered them several million each, as well as jobs that gave it away. He was better to them than Gatou was, by far. Got the guards to leave them alone, gave them real clothes. They just had to make sure things still looked the same for him until he could transition ownership of Gatou Corporation to Mitarashi Chaos. Anything else they did was on them. The women led the pair out, Zabuza grinning like a mad man, Haku blushing up a storm.

Gatou took another pull of the cigar, "Its good to be in their shoes, I imagine." He leaned back again as a man walked in. "Yes?"

"These are this week's figures." He handed him the report.

Gatou read it and nodded, "Very little profits coming in." He set it down on the desk, "Why is that?"

"I don't know sir."

"Yes you do."

"Yes I do sir. There is just no one that can meet the demand so no there is no supply."

"Meaning I have squeezed all I can get here." Tapping the ashes into a tray, he sighed, "So, cling to a lifeless body or cut my losses. Well, there are no losses but still." He stood up. "I want all Gatou Corp. shipyards closed here in Wave. Sell the land at...three times property value of surrounding grounds as they are at the moment." Property value was shit right then. If he made five thousand on each, he would be surprised but he would still seem to be Gatou this way. And once the economy returns to normal, along with property value, his property will be the lowest priced around and will sell like hotcakes. "Lock that price, it is take it or leave it."

"Yes sir."

"Hmm. Have the mercenaries take a ship north to the Land of the Moon. This boat." He gave him a note with a ship name on it.

"Yes sir." That particular boat was rigged with explosives. Chaos didn't care, they were murderers, thieves, thugs, bandits, and other lowlifes.

"And I want ramen for lunch. You are dismissed." The man left to carry out his orders and Gatou went back to the strenuous task of enjoying being the mob boss. "Wonder what Kakashi-baka has his team doing?"

—oo000oo—

"Now, just because Gatou is dead, doesn't mean that Zabuza is going to leave it be. So, I want all of you to climb these trees," Kakashi told his team. "Without your hands."

"_This is something you should've covered already,"_ a Chaos clone whispered to Kakashi.

"Quiet, Oni. Now, you do it by moving chakra through your feet, into to tree to grip it. Like so." Kakashi walked up the tree. "Any questions?"

"_Yeah, why have you been sitting on your ass for so long,"_ Chaos muttered.

Kakashi threw a kunai at the clone, hoping to dispell it. It hit his skin and bounced off. "Shut up. You three try it, mark how high you get." Chaos wasn't surprised that Sakura and Sai got up top. Sasuke used to much and cracked the bark. "Okay, Sakura, Sai, you two are good so I'm going to have you guard Tazuna while I help Sasuke."

"Hai, sensei," they said to him before walking off. Chaos watched them a moment before flipping off Kakashi and following them.

Once out of his sight, he said, _"Stop here. I don't give a damn what Kakashi said, you two are _not_ just going to sit around and watch old men build a bridge. I have plenty of clones watching him, I've taken care of both Gatou and Zabuza, so I'm going to over see your training for until the bridge is complete."_

"Thank you, Chaos-san," said Sai.

"Yeah, thanks," Sakura said as well.

"_Now, you see this spiky hair cut? This means I'm going to get some PT. And guess what, you two are going to be getting some with me."_ He grinned evilly at them.

—oo000oo—

"...Zabuza-san, I though massages were supposed to make you feel better," Haku said to the older man.

"They do," he groaned under the skillful hands of the woman, Asa, working his back.

"You're just too tense dear," the woman rubbing Haku, Anzu, whispered in his ear. They found out quickly just how innocent Haku was and enjoyed causing each and every blush. His whole body was almost red at the moment from her leaning forward just enough to press her chest lightly against his bare back. "Relax, I'll make you feel _real_ good." That blush deepened. _'Just too easy.'_

Chaos was on the other side of Haku, the henge gone and no one caring. _"She's right, relax, enjoy it."_ His back tensed and he moaned at this one spot his masseuse, Hoshi, got.

Haku was moved onto his back, "So, you three are ninja," his asked.

Haku was unconsciously moving his head along with her swaying hips. "No, bobble head doll."

Chaos chuckled and said, _"Anzu-chan, I think you fried his brain," _making her giggle. _"So, Zabuza, anywhere else you would rather be right now?"_

"I can think of one place," he replied. "Does this come with a happy ending?"

Chaos shrugged, _"That's up to her."_

"Sorry, you're not my type," Asa told him. "But if that cutesy in the middle was to ask..."

"Nope, hes mine," the fourth and final one, Ayako, said, as she helped Anzu. Grinning, the both of them gave Haku a kiss on the cheek. And that was it, he passed out.

Both Chaos and Zabuza blinked a few times and said, "Lucky gaki."

—oo000oo—

The head Chaos clone was currently running Sakura and Sai into the ground. _"If I die..."_

"If I die," they repeated to help pass the time running.

"_Bury me deep. With a set of cross swords. Beneath my feet. Don't forget now. The PT gear. Because early one morning. Around zero five. The earth is gonna shake. There'll be lightning in the sky. Don't you worry. Don't you come undone. It's just me and Chesty Puller. On a PT run."_

"Who's Chesty Puller," Sakura asked.

"_Only the most decorated ninja there has ever been. Ooragh."_ He reached a steep hill. _"Oh, that looks fun to climb."_

"Evil demon," Sakura muttered.

—oo000oo—

Kakashi was sitting inside Tazuna's home, two weeks later, reading while listening to the radio. "And in other news," the voice said, "Gatou of Gatou Corporation has passed away from heart problems. As the business world knows, Gatou Corporation was privately owned by the late billionaire. As such, ownership was not turned over to his board of executives. It was turned over to his two remaining family members. Mitarashi Anko and her son Mitarashi Chaos."

Kakashi, who had just been taking a drink from a cup of tea, started choking on it, spraying it all over his book. He looked at it as if he heard wrong. "No..."

"Both are ninja of the esteemed ninja village Konohagakure. Currently, Mitarashi Chaos has already begun overseeing administrations with the company. Gatou Corp. stock dropped ten percent with the death of the man that built the company from the ground up but with the latest ideas from Chaos being put into effect, they have already risen back to what they were. The CEO of Gatou Corp. had this to say."

"Chaos has a very shrewed business mind. I can already see that he will take it to heights even his deceased relative couldn't reach."

The first man returned to being the one speaking. "Currently Mr. Mitarashi doesn't have the time to speak with us long but he did have this to say."

"_Hey Kakashi-baka! And you said I would never amount to anything."_

The announcer returned. "Who ever this 'Kakashi-baka' is, he must no doubt be eating some bad humble pie. Or as Mitarashi-san said..."

"_He'll shit a brick when he hears this."_

"This is Paul Harvey, good day." Kakashi dropped his tea, his book, and his jaw.

—oo000oo—

Chaos put a cigar to his lips, enjoying the taste. He had to admit, this had gone better than he had hoped. Already, Wave was celebrating, it was official. Gatou was dead, the occupation was over. He took a sip of his wine next. Already, Gatou industries had taken a turn to the better, in his opinion. Drugs and slave trade ground to an immediately halt. With no drugs or such, there was no need to bribe people to look the other way. Next, he began to look at other things to invest in. Applied Sciences caught his eye and would go there later but for Gatou Corporation, he had to change that name, he was looking at property buying and selling. In his opinion, the best way to get his own country. Hell, Gatou could have just bought Wave and saved them all the trouble but no. Oh well, no doubt, he's seeing the error of his ways in hell, willing to trade all the money he made just for a cold glass of water.

Now, he had things set. No matter what his future held in Konoha, he had a fall back plan. "Good evening, Chaos-kun," Ayako said as she brought him a bowl of ramen for dinner. He had let all the other staff but the four women and the cook go. They were mostly slime so he didn't feel bad.

"_You four don't have to stick around, you owe me nothing."_

"You did help us," she told him. "Besides, this is far better than the things we had to do for Gatou."

"_I know, he was scum. Are you sure you wouldn't rather..."_

"We are," she replied. "Now eat, tomorrow's breakfast is eggs, sausage, milk, a croissant, and your choice of fruit. Lunch will be seafood curry. And sushi will be dinner. And we agreed you may have _one_ bowl of ramen."

Chaos began to grumble, _"I'm the billionaire and these four women think they can tell me how much ramen I can have?"_

"What was that," Ayako asked sweetly.

"_Nothing,"_ he replied instantly, knowing they would take his bowl away for that. _"Pork cutlet in miso, please."_

"Sure, Chaos-kun. And for the vegetables?" Chaos frowned, they were worst than mama.

—oo000oo—

Chaos stood at the door to his mansion, _"Well, ladies, it was fun but duty calls."_

"Can't you quit," Hoshi asked. "Stay here."

"_No no no, prior commitments and all. So, I must bid you farewell. Keep the house clean, its yours until I come back."_

"Of course, Chaos-san," all four said with a bow.

Chaos turned and walked away, smiling, _"Its good to be the king."_ He walked to the bridge and replaced the clones that had been playing him the whole month. _"Well, shall we head back?"_

"I don't know, can you tear yourself away from Gatou Corporation," Kakashi countered.

"_The CEOs have everything in hand," _Chaos said, waving it off. _"I just sit back and rake in the ryu."_ He popped his neck and said, _"Well, my mission is complete so hasta la pasta." _He spread his wings and flew back home. Making sure to grab a few gifts along the way. _"Heya, Old Man, mission complete."_

Sarutobi looked at him with a smirk. "Well, well, if it isn't the world's newest billionaire. You know how suddenly popular you are?"

"_Maybe."_

Sarutobi looked at a piece of paper. "A date request from several ninja clans here in Konoha. A couple from Earth, Wind, Lightning, Taki, Kusa, and the woman that is currently being looked at for the Godiame Mizukage by Mizukage Yagura."

Chaos let out a low whistle. _"Isn't that something. Well, I know that she is a looker but no thanks, not interested."_ He dropped down into a chair. _"Cigar?"_

Sarutobi shrugged and took it. After taking a puff, he said, "Nice taste. So, what's your report. Must be interesting."

"_You have no idea, I think I should start with Hatake."_

—oo000oo—

Sarutobi frowned, "Is that all?"

"_No sir. He only taught them chakra tree climbing during the whole month there. And being that Sakura and Sai could already do it, he spent the month training Sasuke solely."_

The Hokage shook his head. "I would have thought better of him."

"_Kakashi-baka isn't a bad ninja,"_ Chaos stated. _"Hes just hung up on training the last 'honorable' Uchiha. Get him over that sir, and I have no doubt he would make a good teacher."_

"...I would have thought you harsher than that on him."

"_Nah, only a fool would let special talents like what he possesses be wasted. The mission itself, well, it sort of resolved itself. Zabuza was never a threat beyond the initial encounter, Gatou died of heart failure, and the bridge is complete."_

"Good to hear. Anything else I should know?"

"_Not that I can think of."_

"Then you are dismissed."

Chaos jumped out the window and flew home. _"Mama, I'm back."_

"Welcome back, baby," Anko said, moving around a huge pile of flowers. "I must say, I never thought to do that."

Chaos looked at all the gifts and flowers. _"From suitors?"_

"Yeah, I told them no."

"_You mean you kicked them in the crotch and threw them out." _Anko grinned shamelessly, confirming it. Chaos hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _"Missed you mama."_

"I missed you too, baby."

"_Oh, here, got this for you."_ He held out a velvet covered, long black bow. Anko opened it and took out a silver chain necklace with a diamond dagger just big enough to use for real.

"Thank you, baby," she said, giving him another hug. "I love it."

"_Thought you would. Have fun while I was away, mama?"_

"I did. You?"

Chaos held up the shrunken head, _"Yeah, a little."_

"That's going in the trophy room," Anko said with a smile.

"_Mama, since we now own so much, we're not going to resign, are we," _Chaos asked, worried.

"Nah, this job is too much fun." She looked down and saw he held another velvet box. "Hello, what have we here?"

"_What, this? Just a gift for Tayuya-precious."_

"Really, let me see." She snatched the box from him and opened it. It was another necklace. The pendant at the end of a white gold necklace was a fire red topaz shaped like a flame. "...A fire?"

Chaos blushed a little, _"I once said she was a firecracker."_

Anko smiled at him understandingly. "So, you really like this girl?"

"_She makes me smile,"_ he replied. _"I wish she was from here so I could spend more time with her. And not just insulting each other or me sneaking a kiss. Too bad she isn't the type to go for that."_ Taking it back, he blosed the box and set it on the table. _"I'm going to take a nap. The Hokage will likely want to see me when Kakashi-baka arrives."_

"Alright, sleep well baby."

—oo000oo—

A few hours later, Anko looked to angry pounding on the door. Going to it, she opened to reveal Hatake Kakashi. "Where is he!?"

"Where is who," Anko asked.

"Chaos, where's that damn demon!?"

Anko pulled a fist back and drove it into his stomach. "Next time you wish to speak of my son like that, think of this." She followed up with driving a knee to his head.

Kakashi stumbled back and scowled at her. "Because of that bastard, I'm facing disciplinary actions!"

Anko took a deep breath, stepped outside, and slammed the door shut behind her. "Call him a bastard again and you will have to worry about far more than disciplinary actions. I will eat you within an inch of your life and feed you to Manda. Do you understand me?" There was a cold calm to her voice that tried to send shivers up Kakashi's back.

"...Fine, now where is he."

"He's upstairs, asleep, said he would likely be summoned by the Hokage when you get back. That what you are here for? It better be, because if you're here for revenge or some shit like that..." She let the threat hang.

Kakashi was silent for a long time as he tried to glare down Anko. "Tell you son, this isn't over."

"Oh, it is," Anko replied. "Come near here again, Kakashi, I'm begging you. I _want_ the excuse to kill you. My son swears up and down you are worth keeping alive. I swear up and down you aren't, especially moments like this." Kakashi turned and left.

Behind Anko, the door opened and Chaos walked out. _"And I still swear he is,"_ Chaos told her. _"He just needs help pulling that oversize head out of his undersized ass."_

—oo000oo—

"Excuse me Hokage-sama," Kakashi said to him later that night.

"Kakashi, I would have thought you would want to avoid me for a while. I would have preferred it that way, too."

"I apologize sir, I only came to ask you something."

"Then ask and leave."

Kakashi thought carefully on how to word this. "Why has Mitarashi Chaos been given such preferential treatment?"

Sarutobi leaned ack in his chair. "Pardon me? Explain yourself, Kakashi, _now_."

"Let's start with his arrival. We have no proof that he is from this village aside what little he says of his time before being found."

"You already knows he lost his memory."

"So he claims, what we do know for sure is that he found _with_ Orochimaru, a traitor. Next, he was immediately adopted, instead of being put in the orphanage, and by a special jonin no less. One that now won't even stand anything bad being said about him."

"And neither would any other mother," the Hokage countered.

"And him being trained by not only his mother but Ebusa, Ibiki, Yuugao, Hayate, Iruka privately, you on occasion, there is hardly a higher ranking ninja that hasn't have some contact with him. I saw him using dagger techniques belonging to ANBU Tora!"

"ANBU Tora was his girlfriend at one time," Hiruzen replied.

"...He was allowed to miss the entire academy, only having to be there for the genin test. Further more, instead of being placed on a team, he was given the rank Special Genin, a position that falls directly under you. And without a jonin having to give him a true genin test."

"Wrong, he was given the true test." He turned to a drawer that he kept all the records from the genin rank in. He pulled out Chaos' file and opened it. "Administered by Jonin Maito Gai, genin Mitarashi Chaos pass. Notes: Stated Ninja Named (SNN) shows willingness to follow orders while giving his own point of view on matters. SNN had issues with genin Hyuuga Neji at first but this was corrected without the need for me to step in. SNN shows the ability to take initiative, as well as completing orders with little to no supervision. SNN has shown skills in many arts as well as forbidden arts such as Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Recommend that SNN be applied to the quick reaction ninja force." Sarutobi held it out and let Kakashi read it. "As you can see, Gai himself not only did the test, he thought he did exemplary."

Kakashi put it down after reading it twice. "He broke the arm of genin Uchiha Sasuke after the Genin Exam without punishment."

"In a fight that Sasuke started. And before you even bring up his actions during the mission, I have the scroll here. In all the brutally honest detail. Including his punishment of Sasuke when he disobeyed orders and questioned his authority. He has been counseled about striking a lower ranking ninja and fined." Kakashi took at least some satisfaction in that. "And, since you brought this up, Sasuke shall also be counseled and fine, to my satisfaction, about ignoring the orders of a higher ranking ninja."

That made Kakashi grit his teeth. "What about him killing Gatou and taking over Gatou Corporation?"

That made Sarutobi sigh, "He did it legally."

"What?"

"He found the documents, all the incriminating evidence, all he needed, took it to the proper authority, and using an old, forgotten law, claimed it as his own. That whole being related business was developed to keep people from getting the same idea while the law is abolished. Konoha has no legal right to question him about it."

"...What about him undermining _my_ authority during the mission with getting Sai to make these..." He wanted to call them lies but if it was proven _he_ was lying, he would be in deep shit. "These accusations are unfair, sir. I have been training my team."

"Yes, both Sakura and Sai confirmed that," Sarutobi replied, making Kakashi realize he hadn't just taken Chaos' word for it, he talked to them. "But you focused near solely on Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi, do you want to keep digging yourself deeper?"

He took a deep breath, "You never explained all the training sir, especially that which you provided."

The Hokage leaned leaned forward onto his desk, his eyes locked on Kakashi. "I can explain most of it then. Many of those ninja are friends of Anko, Kakashi. What they decide to teach him, so long as it isn't breaking village law, is up to them. As for myself..."

"Yes?"

"...He reminds me of Naruto, if just a little. They both call me Old Man, even."

"But he isn't Naruto, he's owed nothing. At least Naruto liked me somewhat when I guarded him. Chaos said it would be easy to kill me during the mission."

"To point out how weakened your team was at the moment, do take things out of context," Sarutobi warned him.

"Yes, he did but he doesn't show me any respect, he hates me. He isn't Naruto and you know it."

"I do...but an Old Man can hope. We don't know."

"I do know. I refuse to believe that he is...Sensei's son." After four years since his disappearance, Uzumaki Naruto was officially declared dead and all relevant data concerning him was revealed. Including his lineage. Kakashi cursed himself for weeks for not seeing it and for treating the boy little better than others.

"What is this really about, Kakashi? Why do you hate him so much?"

He didn't answer, "I have no further questions, Hokage-sama."

"...Then you are dismissed."

—oo000oo—

Chaos finished the prototype model of his weapon. This was only the test weapon, meant to prove that the theory was possible. Meaning it was a giant metal tube with large ammunition. Like Hayate-sensei said, too heavy for practical use. He looked at the materials that he had to cause the explosion. A roll of explosive notes, quick burning oil, he doubted that but decided to look, the powder from fireworks, and a barrel sample of a higher grade of the same stuff. It was new and experimental but if it worked... He stuffed a note in the tube followed by a kunai and set it off. The tube, he decided to call it a gun, meaning force in Japanese, jerked back in the restraints while the explosion carried the kunai out. It hit the wall, broken and shattered. _"Okay..." _He looked at the fireworks launcher and the explosive that went with it. The tube was made out of cardboard of all things while the explosive itself was round, made to fit it. Lighting the hanabi, he dropped it in and ducked, expecting it to blow up. It didn't, it shot right into the air perfectly. _"...So kunai can't take it. Lets try the egg."_ He picked up a metal ball after replacing the note, and dropped it in the gun. He set it off and like before, the gun jerked. Unlike before, the ball slammed into the wall. _"The egg then."_ He looked at another fireworks ball and the launcher. He knew this was the secret to getting it to work. Putting them down, he looked at another distance weapon, the bow and arrow. He knew the things were hell-a accurate but why? He focused the video camera on the path that the arrow would take and launched one into a target. Stopping the recording, he moved back to the arrow and played it in slow motion. It was spinning. Going to the egg, he played that in slow-mo too. It was more like tumbling, going end over end. He saw it move up, down, left, and right as it went. Comparing the two, he figure the spinning had to do with the accuracy. _"How to get that in the gun?"_ He knew from the kunai he couldn't add wings to it, they couldn't take the stress. Turning the camera back on, he said, _"Observation of arrows show that spinning during flight makes them more accurate. While fireworks have proven to get the best effect, the round must fit the gun near perfectly. Finally, the use of wings for accuracy isn't possible as they can't take the force... Likely conclusion, the spiral must be caused by the gun. Moving test to explosives."_ He put some of the oil in the gun, an egg followed, and lit the fuse to light it. The first test made it burn hot but didn't work. He increased the oil, heavily, and tried again. This time, it did launch, though poorly, while making the gun glow red from the heat. _"Negative on the oil. Moving to the fireworks powder."_ He moved a large pack of it into the gun and tried again. The results were more positive as the egg exited with more force. _"Positive. Moving on to the...'Nitrocellulose'... What a name. Nitro, isn't that one of the elements?"_ He shrugged and put some inside it. _"Uh...how much? Oh well, when it doubt, fill it out."_ He poured about a quarter of the barrel inside, slid the egg in, moved behind it, and lit the fuse. _**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_ _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" _Chaos was blown out of the view of the camera, thrown back by the ass end of the gun when it blew up. The smoke cleared to show the egg broke the stone wall, punching through it, the gun totally destroyed, and Chaos limping back. He turned the camera to him, showing an already swollen black eye, his hair smoking, a little blood coming from his mouth, his clothes ruined, several cuts in his flesh, and him grinning like a mad man. _"Nitrocellulose powder...positive. Note, three pounds might be a bit..."_ A piece of the gun fell from the air and hit him on the head. _"Excessive."_

—oo000oo—

"Didn't I tell you not to blow yourself up," Anko said to Chaos, trying hard to be mad at him but you could see he had been punished enough and he was so satisfied with his results.

"_It was great mama,"_ he told her, wincing as he moved a little. _"I'm still not sure if it was a good or bad thing to see but you should see the footage. It worked great, perfectly. More or less."_

Anko just sighed as she held a cold pack to his eye. "So, what has this taught you?"

"_Three pounds is too much."_

"Kami, you still plan on going on, don't you?"

"_Mama, the test worked! More over, think of the uses. True, it will never replace jutsus but imagine the uses in environments where chakra is impractical. It _broke_ the stone wall. What's to say it can do that to a castle?"_

"Okay, if you think its such a good idea. Let me see the footage." She watched it all, and when she got to just how her son blew himself up, she couldn't stop laughing.

—oo000oo—

Sarutobi looked up when he heard knocking at his office door. "Enter." It was Chaos that limped in. But he wasn't shocked that he used the door, it was the state he was in. "Good lord, what happened to you?"

"_Rabid fangirls got me. I couldn't fight them off."_

"Damn...this is the worst you looked since..."

"_Since back in the first chapter, fighting Orochimaru."_

Sarutobi tilted his head, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Chaos shrugged, _"I don't know, that explosion probably blew something loose."_

"Oh...go see a doctor."

"_Already have, said I'm healing nicely."_

"Really? Why do I doubt that?"

Chaos coughed painfully. _"Came to ask for a few days, probably weeks, for recovery."_

"Take it, you should've asked you mother to do this."

"_Who do you think sent me? It was punishment for blowing myself up after being told not to."_ He chuckled before he limped back out. _"See ya, Old Man."_

—oo000oo—

A few weeks later, Chaos finished his second gun, this one with spirals inside it. The preliminary test of an egg and explosive note showed better flight, but it still tumbled a little. _"...Change in the egg might be needed for the flight like the arrow... Maybe something that cuts through the air?" _He started with the black powder from the fireworks and nodded. Then he started testing for the proper amount of the nitrocellulose. _"Ah, too long, gun powder for short."_ He started small, real small, and worked up, hiding behind a steel barrier each time he lit the longer fuse. He stopped at a half pound, when he noticed the egg wasn't getting better after that. The rest of it, he made into packets of a half pound each. When he finished for the day, he went home and drew up designs. He finished with choosing one that was more reminiscent of an egg in shape but also a round that was flat in the back and came to a cone point in the front. He went to a black smith and had several of these made, all out of iron. Once he decide which worked better, he would then work on the metal.

Next week, when all the eggs were finished, he began testing them. Both were an improvement but the bullet just worked better than the egg so he decided to go with that. Taking all the eggs and broken metal to the blacksmith, he sold them back and started asking for bullets in several different metals, a dozen each. Steel, iron, copper, bronze, stone, wood, you never know, and nickel. "Want lead too," the blacksmith asked.

"_Lead?"_

"Yeah, here, I have a bar." He tossed an ingot to Chaos, who was expecting it to e heavy from the size but was surprised at how light it was.

"_I give, what's lead?"_

"Ever get an X-ray taken? Where they put you in the heavy bib and..."

"_And they get behind a foot thick concrete wall going 'Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine',"_ Chaos finished with a grin. _"So this stuff blocks that? Other uses?"_

"Not really. It's too soft to use as weapons, too plentiful for currency, and poisonous so we can't even use it as cups."

Chaos drew a claw along it, scratching the metal easily. _"Might as well, though I doubt it'll e much good."_

—oo000oo—

It didn't quite go as he thought it would. Stone and wood all broke up, meaning it had to be metal. From there though, things got similar. The bullets were all pounding the battered wall much the same. The only true difference was when the steel completely tore through it. He would keep that in mind as he remembered something he learned in metallurgy. Any substance, no matter how strong, can break itself. Meaning this would break steel armor as well as use the force to kill the person inside. Meaning it wouldn't be usable afterwards by others until melted down and reformed. He dug each bullet out of the wall to examine the damage to them He came across one that had been made roung and was hollow. It punched into the wall and shattered. He would remember that as well. All of them were bent and damaged to some degree but they almost all got the same results. Which had him looking at the cheapest there, lead. Now, he needed to see if he could make it smaller.

—oo000oo—

Chaos started simple and got good results. He made a gun similar to the larger one, a barrel loaded, fuse lit. The problem, it was slow. He wanted fast. So he began drawing up ideas to make a cartridge. That didn't go so well, the gun blew up. But he wouldn't back down from this. He held one of his mini bullet and the small packet of gun powder right then. The cannon was bigger, meaning that it could take more stress. Meaning the stress had to be proportional to the size. He had already figured that part out. What he didn't account for in this new design was that it was made to come apart. Not a good thing because the force broke the pins holding it together. So he needed to separate them but how? Which let to him examining them at the moment. Looking at one of his bigger one, he grabbed his tall glass of milk and finish it off. He was setting it down when he saw the powder on the other side through the glass, making it look a little like it was inside. _"No, it can't be that simple." _He picked up the packet, slipped it inside the glass, and held the bullet on top of it. _"It can't...I mean... It might work..."_ Oh, he had to try this, he just needed some kind of primer to cause the powder to explode, which means a different firing mechanism. He had so much work to do.

—oo000oo—

"Chaos," Anko said, walking to his work area. He hadn't been home all week, working on this weapon of his. "Mitarashi Chaos, you come here..." _**Bang!**_

"_I did it! I DID IT!" _She saw him run out from behind a steel wall and holding this metal tube with what looked like a hammer at the end. _"WHOOOOO! Oh, hello mama."_

"Oh, you remember me? I wouldn't have thought so, since you haven't been home all week!"

Chaos gulped, _"I'm sorry, mama, I was just so close. And I finished it! Look!"_ He grabbed another bullet, loaded it into the tube, pointed it at the wall, this time in his hand, pulled the hammer back with his free hand and let it slam forward. There was another bang and another crater hit the wall.

"...Let me see that."

"_Careful, its hot."_ He passed it to her and she looked at it to the wall. It looked ready to fall apart. She then looked around at all the other designs he had made. From the cannon to the small thing she now held. An example of each stage was there for study and she could see the evolution of it.

"No...I mean, no one has ever made this work."

"_Because they did the math wrong, mama! Or I should say, they didn't do the math. It isn't as easy as putting a piece of metal in front of a exploding note... Well, it was in the beginning. But the note doesn't have the force needed, the substance. Then I noticed what I wanted was like fireworks. So I looked to that. It worked great for siege work but impractical. So I worked smaller. That worked but was slow. So I made it come apart to slide in easy. That blew up. So, through trial and error, I got this!"_ He was so excited about it as he went on to explain what all he did. Now that he figured out just what to do, he could make the final product, his Cerberus. _"Oh, I can't wait, mama! This is going to be so great!"_

"Well...I can understand excitement like that. So you're only grounded for a week."

"_Mama!"_

—oo000oo—

That evening, he was pouring over his papers, looking at every detail as he drew it up. "Baby, dinner is ready," Anko told him.

"_Just a minute, mama."_ A minute turned to ten.

"That's it!" She went over, grabbed his pencil, and glared at him, making him go pale. "I have been understanding about this but no more! Now, you go eat supper young man, or you will be grounded for the month! No missions, no working on your little project, no fun whatsoever!"

"_Yes mama!"_ He went into the kitchen, sat down at the table and began to eat. _"...I'm sorry, mama,"_ he said sadly.

"Don't you even try it," she shouted. "That sad voice, down cast look may have worked before but not right now! Now eat." Naruto ate his chicken, liking it but his mind kept going to the Cerberus. It had to be cool looking! This was to be his signature weapon, there was no choice in that and... Anko bopped him on the head. "No work at the table!"

"_Yes, mama."_

Anko blew a hair from her eyes. "Chaos, you need to step back for a bit. And since you won't do it willingly, I will do it for you. No missions, no working on that, especially no working on Chaotic Shipping."

"_Yes mama. I guess I have been to into it lately."_

"You have. Eat."

Chaos nodded, picked up another piece of chicken with his chopsticks, and ate. _"Huh, we're having orange chicken?"_

"Yes." She sighed again, "You are a workaholic."

"_Uh...sorry mama?"_

"I don't get it, where did I go wrong? You should be out there, having fun, chasing so many girls its indecent, being a nuisance to the public, and a disturber of the peace."

Chaos sighed at her being to dramatic and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _"You go wrong, never. I guess I have no choice but make the next week hell for Konoha. There will be pranks, oh yes."_

—oo000oo—

"ANKO! You will reel your son in right now or so help me," Sarutobi yelled at her a few days later. She was trying, and failing, not to laugh because his robes were now tie dyed and his hat was hot pink. Not to mention the faces of past Hokages. The was painted to look like he was giving the village the raspberry. The was sticking his tongue and pulling down an eyelid. The third... Anko broke into another as she looked. Under the head was the giant painting of the body of a money holding a banana. The Fourth got it it after Chaos watched a Friday Night Horror Fest. He was now wearing a hockey mask with a bloody machete to the side of his face. "This is no laughing matter! The Otokage will be here soon!"

"Actually, Hokage-dono," came from the door, "I'm right here... My god, what happened to you?" Anko started roaring in laughter.

"My son...LOOK OUT!" She ducked down as a balloon filled with neon orange paint was thrown through the window. Anko saw a tracking flight seal on it before it went through the open went, made a sharp right, and hit the Hokage in the face. That seal could only be made if you had a picture of the person, some of his blood, and was close to him when thrown. Anko covered her gaping mouth with both hands while her body shook and the Otokage stared wide eyed at the paint dripping Hokage.

"...ANBU! FIND THAT BRAT AND BRING HIM HERE! Huh? Where are they?"

His door opened and an ANBU captain, wearing just his mask and a cloak for decency, entered. "He got us before you, sir. Delay activating itching powder in our clothes and armor."

The Otokage raised a hand under his mask to cover his mouth while Sarutobi scowled. "I apologize, Otokage-dono, I must go do something." He threw off his robes, revealing his battle armor. "CHAOS! YOU ARE DEAD!" He jumped out the window, swearing all kinds of punishments on him.

A few moments later, Chaos slipped inside. _"He looked mad, mama. Think I went to far? Hello, Otokage-san."_

"Chaos-kun. In a good mood?"

"He's been working so hard lately," Anko told him, "that I ordered him to do this. Well, not this but hey... No, baby, you didn't go too far." She gave him a kiss and he ran off again. She saw him land on a roof top of the bath house, go inside, and run out later, with angry kunoichi chasing him and their stolen undergarments. "I'm so proud." The Otokage stared at her and the sight of Chaos' vanishing form.

—oo000oo—

"_Okay, maybe I did go a little too far! I don't deserve this!"_ Chaos was tied to a stake and the kunoichi was getting it ready to set it on fire.

"Beg all you want, you are still getting punished," one growled at him. "Now it is either this or walk through Konoha naked."

Chaos grinned at that, _"Really?"_

—oo000oo—

"What the hell is happening here," Tayuya asked, seeing all the chaos happening around Konoha.

"War," Kidoumaru asked.

"Possible," Sakon said, seeing ninja looking around while carrying weapons.

"WE GOT HIM!" They all looked behind them to see Chaos stark naked, hand cuffed behind his back, and the pervert was grinning about it, being paraded through the village by over a dozen angry kunoichi.

"_Tayuya-chan, so good to see you!"_ She couldn't say anything. _"Why so shocked? Nothing you haven't seen before."_ She grew completely red before she practically roared, grabbed a sword from a nearby ninja, and lunged at him, screaming for his death. The Sound Five tried to stop her, everyone else, all victims of Chaos, were cheering her on. She was stopped a foot from him. _"No kiss?"_ She kicked him in the balls for that.

—oo000oo—

"Chaos, why did you deem you had to do all this," Sarutobi asked him later inside his office with both Mitarashi there as well as the Otokage.

"_Mama said I needed to relax. And once I started, I couldn't seem to stop,"_ he replied, tied up and hanging by his feet from the ceiling. _"Otokate-san, if you will forget all that has happened here, I will pay you a million ryu."_

He stopped chuckling at that. "...Prove it." Chaos made the sighs for the Kage Bunshin and a clone appeared, slipped out of his restraints, flew off, and came back with a million ryu. His eyes wide, he swallowed and said, "Forgotten."

Chaos smirked at that. _"Thank you sir."_

"You aren't buying your way out of this," Anko told him.

"_I know mama, but at least Konoha isn't hurt by this."_

"Chaos, you will spend the next month doing D ranked mission, without pay, and that's after you finish fixing all this."

Chaos sighed, _"Fine Old Man. Hey clone, have the others dismiss."_ The clone popped and a few moments later, all that he had done vanished as well.

"Huh," Sarutobi asked, confused as hell. So was Anko and the Otokage for that matter.

"_I had clones make copies of all the paints and dyes I used. Once they vanished, so did the copies,"_ Chaos said cheekily. Sarutobi looked outside the window and saw the village was pristine again.

"You smart ass," he growled at him.

"_Old Man, since I didn't actually do anything, do I still get punished?"_

"..." Sarutobi started to smile after a moment and finally laugh. He actually had the nerve to ask it. He tried three times to answer but he kept laughing at him. It didn't take but ten second for the Otokage and Anko to join him. Chaos just kept smirking, so he told a little white lie. He did do something personally.

—oo000oo—

Kakashi opened the door to his house to see a fire barrel in the middle of his living room. Cautiously, his looked inside and saw his burning smut. "NOOOO!" He saw a note nearby and grabbed it.

_Took out the trash, Chaos. _Next to that was a chibi Chaos doing the Popotan dance

—oo000oo—

Chaos heard the 'NOOOO' even here and continued to smirk.

—oo000oo—

Kakashi flipped it over to the other side out of habit, already planning his revenge. _Check the bookcase._ He went to the stand and saw it filled with books. He poked one, it didn't explode. He pulled one out with a stick. No traps. He looked at the cover and fainted. Icha Icha Nurse, gold edition, signed by the author, more scantily clad nurses than there was any right to be in a single book. Chaos got him the complete Icha Icha collection. And he just bent one of the pages doing that!

—oo000oo—

_'It was expensive but that scream was worth it'_ Chaos thought. _"Tell you what, Old Man, you let this slide, at least with you, I'll go make peace with Kakashi-baka. If not, we will continue playing war all over Konoha."_

"Done," Sarutobi told him. "You can't deliver on your end, its right to the D rank. I'll Untie you."

"_No need," _Chaos said, slipping free and dropping to the ground. He went to the window and jumped out. Moments later, he was inside Kakashi's apartment, looking down at the man, whom was foaming at the mouth. _"Tisk, tsik, I bought you a nice gift and you do this to it."_ He picked up the dropped and smoothed out the page. _"Wake up, Kakashi-baka. I said...WAKE UP!"_ Kakashi jumped to his feet, kunai in his hands going for Chaos' neck. They hit his skin and chipped. _"Good morning."_

"I should kill you for what you did to my books."

"_Maybe."_

"I should also kiss you for the new ones."

"_No thanks."_

"...So, why did you do it?"

"_Because, Kakashi-baka, when you're not being a douche, you can be okay."_ He motioned to the books. _"My peace offering. Take it or lose them again."_

Kakashi looked at the books before taking Icha Icha Nurse back from Chaos. "Fine. Clean slate, no prejudice for you looking like a demon, Oni."

"_You're still going to call me that?"_

"For as long as you call me Kakashi-baka."

"_Fine, Kakashi-baka, but nothing else."_

"Fine." He held out his hand, which Chaos took. They then started squeezing, trying to make the other let go first. "Not...gonna...lose."

"_Yes you are."_

Chaos squeezed harder, making Kakashi finally give. "Okay, okay! Damn, that hurt."

"_See ya around, Oh, and keep the pages from getting stuck together. Those were hard to get."_

—oo000oo—

Chaos scrubbed himself clean, went through his closet and grabbed some of his better clothes. Black boots, blue jeans, black leather belt with a tiger belt buckle, white tee, and a black leather jacket. He went down stairs, grabbed the gift he bought for Tayuya, and left. _"Bye, mama."_

"Keep the casualties low," she called after him.

Chaos ran to the hotel the Otokage was using and knocked on his door. "Chaos-kun, why are you here," the man asked.

"_Good afternoon, Otokage-sama, I request permission to speak with Tayuya-san."_

"...Alright. Tayuya, you are requested at the door."

He stepped back, leaving Chaos to wonder why _he _had answered the door when he had five bodyguards that should've done it for him. "What do you want, fuck-face?"

"_Lunch."_

"Then go to a damn restaurant and get it."

"_No, I want lunch, with you. You know, table for two, a meal, something to drink. That makes you too sick, I know a cafe with an outdoors table, an umbrella, and coffee."_

"You torment me and you think I want to have a date with you?"

"_I think you honestly do. I know no one else has the balls to ask you."_

Tayuya glared at him for several moments while he kept his face empassive. No cocky grin, no smirk, a stone cold face. "...You _anything_, I will cut off your balls and serve them as mountain oysters."

"_I will try nothing."_

"I better fucking be treated like a queen, shithead."

"_Not other way to treat you for this."_

"And I get to call it off the moment I want."

"_Of course. I'm not taking you prisoner."_

"...Give me ten minutes. Go sit the fuck down."She turned away and went to her room while Chaos stepped inside and sat down on the couch. He could feel the males of the Sound Five watching him as he sat there. Twenty minutes later, Chaos still sat there, just as relaxed as before. He was glared at by professionals, this was nothing. When a half hour went by, he shifted his position and leaned back, glad he figured this amount of time before they actually got started before he came here. "Ready." Tayuya came from her room, her hair combed and clean, wearing a blue skirt and white blouse. "Well, shithead?"

"_You look nice."_

"And?"

"_And what?"_

"Strike one, you forgot the damn flowers."

"_Ah, I didn't intend to bring you flowers, I brought you this."_ He held out the black velvet box with a red ribbon around it. Tayuya arched an eyebrow and opened it. She didn't know what she expected but certainly not that. She held up the necklace and stared at it amazed.

"Correction," Sakon muttered. "Strike one but she dropped the ball."

"_Allow me."_ Chaos took the necklace and put it on her neck. He didn't try to feel her up or anything. Then, he opened the door and held it for her. _"Shall we?"_

"Yeah," she said, starting to smile a little. At the door, she said, "There might e hope for you, after all." He just smiled and closed the door after her.

Orochimaru smirked, "Smooth, Chaos, real smooth."

—oo000oo—

Tayuya had to say it, she was impressed. Chaos had taken her to a nice restaurant, paid for it without complaining, even though she ordered the most expensive thing she could. He then took her on a walk around Konoha, something that took guts after the trouble he just caused two days ago. And this time, he didn't try to touch her. Not even a chaste kiss on the cheek. He honestly treated her better than she would expect him to treat a queen. When it was over, he walked her to the door the Sound ninja was staying in. _"Thank you for accepting, Tayuya."_

"You're welcome," she said before she flipped her hair back like she seen those whores that actually care about these damn things back in Oto do. "Honestly, you should be thanking me more for gracing you with my presence."

"_Heh, Thank you again, then."_ He bowed to her and was about to leave.

"Ahem," she said, glaring at him.

"_What?"_

"...Even I know that you are supposed to kiss the girl goodbye, dumbass. Do I have to explain to you every fucking detail?"

"_I would hope not, Tayuya."_ He went back up to and planned on giving her a light kiss on the lips but as he began to pull back, Tayuya kissed him again. He arched his eyebrows in surprised before kissing her back. He didn't know how but they ended up with Tayuya pressed against the wall in a full blown make out session.

The door next to them opened and Kimimaro stepped out in the hall. After a moment going unnoticed, he cleared his throat. "Ahem...Tayuya... I said Tayuya." He slammed the door shut, making them jump and look at him. "Will you be heading inside or should I tell the Otokage that you are currently disposed?"

"I'll head in and you," she said, turning back to Chaos. "You lose points for kissing, you were only supposed to do it once, dumbass."

"_You're the one who started it."_

"That is no excuse. Further more, your vision of a queen is lacking. Next time, it better be fit a goddess."

Chaos chuckled at that, _"As you command, milady."_ He gave her a kiss on the cheek, nodded to Kimimaro, and walked away.

Kimimaro watched him go and turned back to Tayuya. "Your face is flush," he warned her before heading inside as well. Tayuya just looked after Chaos, before licking her lips, wondering how, even after eating, he still tasted like mint. She turned and headed inside.

"Things go well," Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, sir," she replied distantly. She walked to her room, "Hey Jiroubou."

His head snapped to the side to look at her, shocked she didn't call him fatass. "...I'm scared now."

"I found her and Chaos kissing in the hallway," Kimimaro informed the others.

"So, was it slaps or strangling this time," Kidoumaru asked.

"Neither, it appears she was the instigator." The rest of the Sound Five dropped their jaws.

—oo000oo—

Chaos was busy putting the final touches on the a revolving system for his Cerberus to hold more than a single shot before reloading. It was easy to figure out, it was pretty much a ferris wheel for bullets. His first design for the Cerberus called for a single revolver. He shot that out almost immediately. If you're gonna do it, over do it. Figuring to go with the name, he decided to make three, seven shot capacity, revolvers and barrels. The final product? What he was currently putting the last revolver on. It was black with silver gilding with three wolf heads at the end of it, one over each barrel opening. He had found out during testing that longer barrels made them more accurate while shorter ones could fire faster. The reason being the pressure behind the bullet made it impossible to fire again.

He loaded all three revolvers, spun them to make sure they moved smoothly, and snapped the barrel back into place. He frowned when his guantlet interfered with pulling the trigger so he took it off and replaced it with a fingerless leather glove. His grin split his face as he pointed at the target. _"Ooragh." __**Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang!**_ He pop it open, raised his arm over his shoulder, throwing out the casings, used his quick loader to fill it even as his arm was coming down, snapped the barrel closed with a flick of his wrist, and was aiming at the target, all in less than three second. _**Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang!**_ His breathing took several moments to return to normal from the excitement._ "It really worked...YAHOO!" _He jumped into the air, waving the Cerberus around. He quickly gathered up the used and unused materials and headed home. He was going to clean out the casings, metal them down, reshape them, refill them, and get himself ready for his next mission. There was going to be blood.

—oo000oo—

Chaos threw open the door to head to the tower only to see Tayuya there. _"...Hello, precious, what're you doing here?"_

"The Otokage found something out that he thought you might be interested in."

"_What is it?"_

"Is your mother home, shithead?"

"_Yeah... Mama, Tayuya-precious has something she needs to tell us. Come on in."_ As he turned around, she caught sight of the Cerberus and had to wonder what kind of weapon that was.

Anko walked into the living room, a dango skewer in her mouth. "What's up?"

Tayuya held up a picture of Dr. Amachi. "Do you know this man?" Anko stared at it, the skewer falling from her mouth. "You do. This doctor has been requesting add supplies through unsavory sources. The Otokage did a little digging and discovered this." She held up a different picture. It was of an unconscious girl with scales on portions of her face. The next picture the scales had spread. Followed by the girl completely turning into a monster. "I saw this, and thought of Chaos." Chaos picked up the picture of Amachi, his fist shaking as he crumpled it. The look in his eyes almost made Tayuya shake in fear. "The Otokage also discovered that he works for a man named Orochimaru."

"He's the one that did this to my son," Anko growled. "Where is he?"

"The Land of Sea."

Chaos growled as he went to the door. "Chaos, wait." He turned back to her, his rage barely contained. "We're both going, get ready for a month long trip."

"_Yes mama. Tayuya-precious, I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to go on that second date."_ He went to his room, checking his weapons and gear. He came back, tossed a scroll to Anko and they headed to the door. Locking it behind them, Chaos said, _"I'll go tell the Old Man we are taking an emergency leave of absence."_

"No, I will, you will wait for me outside the village. Tayuya, thank you for bringing this information to us."

—oo000oo—

Tayuya entered the room and saw Orochimaru waiting for her. "Well?"

She fell to one knee and said, "They barely waited long enough to inform the Hokage they were leaving and they left their headbands behind. Chaos is seething for Amachi's blood. Sir, why do this? Amachi isn't completely useless, he has had some results."

"He has," Orochimaru admitted. "But all of his work was based off the work I did with Chaos. He was trying to recreate it in a mass producible form. The creation of ninja that can fight above and below water was just the start, as it would be easier to make than a copy of Chaos. And with Chaos lost along with most of the data, there was little I could lose. But..."

"Chaos has been here the whole time, and almost back within your grasp," Tayuya finished.

"Right. By doing this, I will make Chaos indebted to me. Eventually, he will come to me, thinking it was his idea." Tayuya thought back to the look in Chaos' eyes, Orochimaru-sama was going to fight Chaos before the end, and she didn't know who would win.

—oo000oo—

It took the two a day and a half to get to the the closest port that would take them to the Land of Sea. It made Chaos angry to not just be able to fly over there. _"Mama, why do you want this man dead so much? It seems like you want him dead as much, if not more than me."_

She was quiet a few moments, "After Orochimaru left me, I was found in Sea country. I don't remember much while here but I remember two things. I saw that girl in a test tube being turned into that monster, and I saw him. He did something to me, I'm sure of it."

Chaos nodded and sat down next to her. _"...Alright, mama. We'll do it slow." _He cast a henge to make himself look like a normal person. His hair fell limp, laying as it fell though remaining lack. His claws changed to hands and his skin turned tanned while his wings vanished. _"When we find hi_m, he is going to suffer."

"And he will tell us where Orochimaru is," Anko confirmed. Twelve hours later, they pulled into port and headed to an inn. They'll start their search tomorrow.

"Mama, I'm going to look around some."

"Okay, be careful baby." Chaos started walking around. When he heard some children talking about driving away the monster, he decided to follow. Not long later, Chaos was far from the village, close to a run down shack. The kids first threw eggs at it until a girl came out. His eyes widened as he recognized her, she was the one in the picture.

"Go back you monster," a kid said, throwing a rock at her. It hit her head, making her bleed. Chaos growled before altering the henge. He went from looking human to his real form but without his clothes so they wouldn't see him later and scream

He roared, needing nothing but his anger to terrify them. Spreading his wings, he flew up a little and dropped down behind them with a heavy thud. They looked at him, terror in their eyes as they back away. "M-M-M-M-Monster!"

"Can't b-b-be! She's still behind us!"

"_**You wanted to see a monster! To drive me away! Here I AM!"**_ He was about to grab one to further scare them when the girl got between him and them.

"I won't let you hurt them," she told him with as much force as she could muster. Figuring this would be of better use, for her anyway, he went with it.

"_**You!? HAHAHA! You're nothing but a human child! What could you possible do to stop me!?"**_

"...Run," she told the children. When they stayed there, she yelled, "I SAID RUN!"

They snapped out of it and began running for the village. Chaos watched them go and looked back to the girl, she looked ready to fight him. With the source of his anger gone, he calmed quickly. _"I apologize for that, I can't stand people calling others monsters."_ He was covered in smoke and changed back to the henge. "I am Mitarashi Chaos."

"That...was all an act?"

"Yes, again, I apologize. May I ask who you are?"

"...Isaribi."

Chaos nodded, "A pleasure to meet you. And, if I'm not mistaken, you actually are the 'monster' they were talking about, right?"

"Wh-What do you mean!?"

"Calm youself, I mean you no harm. I'm looking for a man, Amachi, the one that cursed you and me."

She looked shocked at that. "...You?"

"Yes, you see, what you just saw is what I actually look like. I recognized you from a picture, Isaribi. So, I know that you point me in the direction I need to go. Please, for all the people he has hurt, he will hurt."

She looked away, "You don't understand, you can change back. I can't. He said if I do what he tells me, he will turn me back into a human."

"...I'm a ninja, Isaribi, I can't change back. This is just an illusion. What you saw, that was me. You are more human than I will ever be."

"Liar!"

"To my side, try to move your hand thought the air there." She did and her hand touched something invisible. She followed it to an edge and moved along it to outline a wing. "I'm not lying."

She moved her hands over him, finding other things that didn't match what her eyes told her. His hair, his claws, his chest. "How did you escape him?"

"I was in the Land of Fire when I was rescued by Leaf ninja."

"Do you...are you always like that?"

"Not always. There are times, when I was younger and weaker, that I worked myself to the point that I had no energy and changed back but once I recovered, I returned to this."

"You are a monster...and you live with it?"

"Yes. Please, let me see." His hand went up and took off her bandage to show some scales. "That's not so bad."

"...You can change into this, you can still hide it."

"But I don't," he told her. "I'm like this so I can find him unnoticed."

"...I...can't."

"I understand," Chaos told her. "But I can't have you interfere." Before she could move, he knocked her unconscious and made a clone to take her place while he carried her back to the village and took her to their room unseen. The clone messed the place up bad to makke it believable if people come looking. Chaos slipped inside the window, "Mama, I found the girl."

Anko stood up from the chair she was reading in and took her, setting her on the couch. "How did she end up like this?"

"Amachi said he'll return her to being human if she does what he says. No doubt a lie but she believes it so she won't help. I couldn't risk her warning him of our presence."

"Alright, sedate her. I assume you replaced her as well?"

"Yes. Once Amacki comes looking for her, my clone will let me know." He reached into his basic pack and pulled out a sedative. He gave her the shot and covered her with a blanket while his mother began to pace. "People treat her like a monster here, mama."

"Life is tough sometimes," Anko replied. "You know that."

"I do. I also know firsthand what she is facing."

"I know."

"...Except for one thing. I always had you with me, mama. She's an orphan."

Anko stopped her pacing and looked at him. "No."

"But..."

"I said no. I'm not adopting her as well."

"She has no one else, mama."

"And she's getting along! I refuse!"

Chaos stood up and squared his shoulders. "I will use it."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I will, mama, and you know it."

"That worked when you were younger, baby, but you're an adult now."

"I'm still a child, and you are still effected by it." When he saw she was calling his bluff, his eyes began to water and he cried a little. "Please mama..." When Anko first adopted Chaos, she quickly formed a bond with him, a result of which was that like any mother, she hated to see her child cry, only vastly more than most. To the point that she often went to extremes to get him to stop. Chaos wasn't so proud as to say he hadn't used to get something he really wanted a few times.

Maternal instincts kicked in instantly and Anko almost wished she could kick him for this. The look of complete sadness that he took on made her will falter even more. And when he hugged her, resting his head on her stomach, hiccuping a few times as if he was in really bad crying fit, she knew she had already lost. "Fine! Stop the water works!" Chaos did stop crying but he continued to hug her. "You evil bastard."

"Only because you haven't gotten around to getting married yet, mama," he replied. "Hey, when are you going to find some guy and..." Anko hit him hard enough on the head that he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Damn that hurt," Anko said, shaking her hand. "I am not going to take advice from a teenager." She went to go get a bucket of ice for her hand. "What is his head made out of, stone?"

—oo000oo—

Amachi arrived in the cove where Isaribi lived at to see it trashed far worst than usual. There was aslo a good deal of damage to the shack. Pulling out a kunai, he went to the door to it and slowly pushed it open. Inside, he found Isaribi pulling a bandage tight around her arm, blood already seeping through it. "Isaribi! I demand to know why you didn't come when I ordered you to!"

"Sir," she said, sounding scared as she tried to jump to her feet. "A-A monster came here sir and attacked me."

"You must think me a fool," he snapped. "A monster!?"

"Its true sir! Some boys from the village came by and saw it. I drove it off before it could hurt them."

"I will check this out in the village. If its true, you will be forgiven. If not, you can forget about the cure. Did they see you change?"

"No sir."

Amachi looked at her arm and grabbed it. He turned it this way and that to inspect the damage. From the amount of blood and where, it looked like it almost got a vein. "Move your hand." She did, barely. She had almost no control of it. "It hit your tendon, looks like your arm is useless now."

"What do I do, sir?"

He glared at her, "I thought I ordered you to call me Amachi-sama!"

"S-Sorry, Amachi-sama! I'll never do it again!"

He frowned then shrugged, "You're right about that." He took out a needle, "You are useless to me now. Nothing left for you but to be dissected."

"What!? Please don't! I did everything you ordered!" She backed up into the wall.

"You did, which made my job easier. Now shut up!" He lunged at her and stabbed her with the needle. The Chaos clone decided to go along with it and played dead. Isaribi fell limp as Amachi discarded the needle, not noticing that it had been broken. He picked her up and carried her to the water, where he changed into this fish like monster. When he got to his island lab, he dropped her and went to get the needed materials. When he left, the clone dismissed itself. Amachi came back and growled, "It seems I underestimated you, Isaribi," he called as he began to look around for her. "Come out, come out."

—oo000oo—

Chaos bolted up to his feet. "Mama, I know where he is!" He snapped out the Cerberus, made sure it was loaded, and snapped it back in place, dropping his henge as he did.

"Where at," she demanded.

"_The island to the south though an underwater entrance!"_ He went to the window and jumped out it, followed quickly by his mama. Inside the room, the needle with the next injection for Isaribi laid full on the floor. After a few minutes, she began to stir and her eyes opened.

—oo000oo—

Chaos and Anko moved silently down the hall of the base. He held up a hand and pressed into an alcove. He held up a single finger and motion down the head before curling his finger to them. Someone was coming this way.

"Isaribi," Dr. Amachi said, still hunting the clone. "If you surrender, I swear I'll make it wuick for you. You won't feel a thing."

"Doctor," came from behind him. He turned around and saw Iraribi standing there, the real Isaribi. "What are you talking about?"

"Must of hit your head?"

"That ninja," Isaribi said. "Quickly, we must escape! Ninja are here looking for you and..." She jumped out of the way when he lunged at her. "What are you doing!?"

"I said I was going to dissect you, remember?"

"But I...I did everything you told me!"

Amachi laughed, "You are too far gone to ever be human again! No, you serve me far better by furthering my experiments. Feel lucky, you will help breed the ultimate human, the chaos!"

"_Thanks doc," _Chaos said, stepping out of the shadows, the Cerberus pointed at his head. _"Made it easier for Isa-chan to trust me."_

He spun at him, shocked. "She wasn't lying!"

"Thats right, good doctor," Anko said, a kunai held tight in each hand. "We came to kill you."

He looked between them before finally focusing on Chaos. "I recognize that work... You're Naruto," he said, sounding happy. "Oh goody, I have the original now."

"_WHAT!?"_

"How do you think I did this to her? No, you were the base of all my experiments. Care to know how Lord Orochimaru did it to you?"

"_Shut up!"_

"First you need to know that there is chakra even in the earth, wind, water, fire, and lightning. Some of it gets corrupted as time goes by." He grinned, "And in certain areas, that chakra liquidizes. You were placed in that corrupted chakra and experimented on. Lord Orochimaru gave me the task to mass produce the Chaos being. Little Isaribi here was the forth one and the first to survive the process." His grin became sickening. "You see, no one else could survive being in it but you. So I used the DNA of a shark to buffer it. And you see the results now." He began to laugh, "I had done it! Now, I could make as many of the warriors Lord Orochimaru needed. But no..." He scowled at Chaos now. "You had to escape and you destroyed all the information with you, Uzumaki."

"Why are you calling my son that, slime!?"

"That's his name," Amachi told her. "Uzumaki Naruto. Do you know what this all means, Naruto? Everyone that has died, and worst, fall on your shoulders! None of it would've been possible without you!"

Chaos was shaking, barely able to contain his rage, and was about to shoot him when a blast of water hit him from behind. "You monster! How could you," Isaribi yelled, having transformed to fight him.

Before he could say anything, there was a loud bang and his right knee was destroyed. As he screamed in pain, Chaos stood oover him with the still smoking Cerberus pointed at his head. _"SHUT UP!"_

Amachi must have realized what that did because he whispered, "No..."

"_Yes! As in yes, you're going to die! **BANG!** Just kidding. Click, click. Now you really die."_ Before he could pull the trigger though, the gun was taken away from him by Anko. _"Hey, I was about to shoot him with that!"_

"Which I can't let you," Anko told him. Chaos stared at her, in shock, his mama preventing a person from dying!? "I haven't gotten a piece of his hide yet!" He let out the breath he had been holding, relieved that she wasn't going all nice on him. Amachi looked relieved that the weapon was taken from him...before Anko shot him in the crotch. "Don't smile, you're in for a very bad day."

—oo000oo—

A couple hours later, Chaos was finally getting some alone time with Amachi. _"Well, it seems time has come full circle. Now, I have you at my infinite mercy."_

Amachi spit some blood from his mouth, "Finally, I thought she would never finish."

Chaos arched an eyebrow, _"Oh? You wanted to get to me?"_

Amachi grinned again. "Yeah, I said I wanted the original. And here we are alone."

Chaos scoffed, _"And what do you plan on doing with that chance?"_

"First I'm going to slam you against the wall. Then I'm going to take that weapon of your's and blow out your knee in return for mine. Then, I'm going to kill you and take your body to dissect later."

"_Uh huh, and how are you going to do all that with a destroyed knee and your arms restrained? Let's not forget the bloody condition you're in."_

"Like this." Amachi began to grow bigger with scales and fins growing out of his body. The shackles on his arms popped open from the strain and his wounds healed up. He stood in front of Chaos, now closer to seven feet tall.

"_Hell."_ Amachi grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. _"Aagh!"_ Amachi let him go and dropped him to the ground before reaching for the Cerberus. He pointed the gun at Chaos' knee and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Scowling, he tossed it aside, took one of the knives that had been left behind by Anko. He pulled his knife hand back and slammed it into his chest, over his heart. Chaos dropped his head down, looked at the blade, and looked back up at Amachi. _"I forgot, after you killed me, how was it supposed to go?"_

Amachi widened his eyes and stepped back. "H-How?"

"_One of the later experiments,"_ Chaos replied as he stood back up. _"Now, how is it you can change without leaving some scales like on Isaribi?"_ When Amachi didn't answer, Chaos smiled. He would finally get a live one to practice his interrogation techniques on.

—oo000oo—

Chaos picked up the vial and looked at the contents. _"And this might work on me?"_

"Yes," Amachi growned, his right eye swollen shut and an eye carved out and that was just on his face.

"_And if it doesn't?"_

"You'll be sick for a while if you still have as good a healing as you did."

Chaos thought about it, shrugged, used his chakra to sharpen the needle until it could pierce his skin, and gave himself the injection. _"...Guess it didn't work."_ His face went deathly pale as he hunched over and held his side. His mouth opened in a soundless scream as slowly, his fangs began to shorten. On his back, his wings began to shrink and his hair fell limp while his skin began to itch, losing its color. He colapsed against a desk and knocked it aside. When finally the pain stopped, he used his gloved hand to pull himself up with the desk. He froze when he saw it was a hand, not a claw. He ran his fingers through his hair, finding it actual hair, then along his teeth. His fangs were there, just not as big. His wings were smaller now, able to easily hide under his clothes. He looked for a mirror and found a metal surfaced polished enough to work. Pulling it close, he saw his skin was white now, not blue. His eyes still glowed gold and his hair was a mix of black and blond but he couldn't care less. "I'm...I'm..." He looked at Amachi. "I guess you deserve a quick death for this." He grabbed a few knives.

—oo000oo—

"Mama," Chaos called in the hallway.

"Chaos, I... What's with the henge?"

"It isn't a henge," he replied, smiling. I used the serum he made to keep himself from looking like Isaribi.

Anko looked at him, confused, but smiled anyway. As she hugged him, she said, "My baby boy...you're beautiful." For once, he didn't complain about the term being used to describe him. "Is this only temporary?"

"No, its just like Isaribi's," he replied. "I already checked, I can change back at will."

"...Where is Amachi?"

"He's in there," Chaos motioned behind him. "I figured that if anyone has the most right to kill him, its Isa-chan. Where is she?"

"She's outside, crying. Let's go talk to her." Nodding, Chaos made a Kage Bunshin to watch Amachi and followed his mother. Isaribi was sitting on a stone, watching the sunrise and thinking about all the horrible things she's done. Amachi had her kill sailors and others for things he wanted but in the end, it was still her doing it freely. She couldn't help but think herself a monster.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Live," Chaos replied. When she looked at him, she though he just redid the illusion. "Isa-chan, I'm not going to ask what you did or what was done to you. If you want to tell us, you can, if you don't, don't. We will think no different of you."

"I'm a monster, just like they said," she told him, looking back to the sun.

"So am I, if you want to go by actions and looks. So was Amachi. But, if given a chance, would you make sure that what happened here never happens again?"

"In a heart beat."

"I thought you might," Anko said. "Give it to her."

"Give what," Isaribi asked. Chaos held out a detonator and she took it, confused.

"Amachi is in a room, tied to a chair, around the base, I planted several sticks of what I call nitro. Everything concerning what was done to you and to me is in there. You push that button, it is gone and so is the man that did it. Flick the switch on the side to arm it, the button on top to set it off."

She looked from him to it several times. Slowly, she flicked the arming lever and her thumb hovered over the button. "Do you need help," Anko asked. "I know taking a life isn't easy. Here." She wrapped her hand around Isaribi's and moved her thumb over the girl's. "Just a slow, steady push. If you don't want to, say stop." Anko started pressing down, closing the distance between the button and the thumbs.

Isaribi felt the cold plastic of the button and widened her eyes. What was she doing!? "Stop!" She was shaking a little as Anko pulled her hand away. "...His blood falls on my hands alone." She brought the detonator up as if to say a prayer, her thumb shaking the whole time. After a minute though, her other hand came down on it. The finality to it was enough for Chaos as he watched the island go up in smoke behind them. "What now?"

"You come with us," Chaos offered, holding out his hand.

"You would take me in?"

"We are hardly the ones to turn away someone because they are different," Anko told her, resting her hand on her shoulder. "But, there are conditions."

"One, no hiding yourself from us. We're family now," Chaos said.

"Two, you trust us, and we will trust you," Anko continued.

"Three, talk to us," Chaos stated.

"Four, you have to call me mom," Anko said, smiling.

"Mom?"

"That's right," Anko replied. "I always wanted a daughter."

Isaribi looked her up and down, "Will I have to wear the same thing?" Chaos laughed because of that.

"Only when you have something to show," Anko said, proud of her state of dress. "I can just see it now," she said, already imagining a mini-Anko standing next to her, terrorizing Konoha along with her son.

"Mama, get your head out of the clouds," Chaos muttered. "So, do you want to be part of a family of misfits?"

Isaribi looked across the water to the island that was her home and all the people there on it. They hated her, feared her. Then she looked to the two, they accepted her, knowing what she was. They asked nothing of her, only her trust and care. "Alright, I will."

They smiled at her before she was pulled into a hug. "Anything you want on need before we leave?"

"Just one thing, Anko-sa...kaa-san. It's in my home."

Chaos sighed, "She has a lot to learn, mama."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"We refer to _no one_ with an honorary," Anko told her.

"The Hokage is Old Man," Chaos stated. "Kakashi is Kakashi-baka."

Anko grinned, "Tayuya is Tayuya-precious and your brother is my little baby boy."

"MAMA!" She laughed, waving it off.

"Mama?" She said it a few times and frowned. "Do I have to say that?"

"No," Anko replied. "Just something personal."

"Okay...mom." She said that a few times more as well and smiled. "I finally have a mom," she said happily.

"Don't forget ME!" Chaos jumped on the hugging pair, throwing them all into the ocean. "Oops, hehehe."

"Baby," Anko said sweetly. "I'm gonna get you for that!" Chaos jumped back to his feet and started running while laughing at her.

Isaribi watched it a moment before giggling. "Get back here, Chaos-baka!"

—oo000oo—

Chaos looked around the shack. Nothing really looked worthy of taking here but he didn't say so. Isaribi looked around it, trying to find anything else that she would want. Nothing but bad memories here. She grabbed her Eku oar and said, "Got it."

"An oar," he questioned.

"An Eku oar, there is a difference," she corrected. "This oar saved my life a few times when people tried to attack me."

Anko smirked, "You know Eku jutsu, Kobudo."

Isaribi nodded, "I do."

"Whoa, wait, you're telling me that there is a martial arts school for using an oar," Chaos said in disbelief. Isaribi was going to answer but thought about how Chaos and his mother treated each other so figured a different response was appropriate. She spun the eku around, gut checked him with the butt, and knocked him upside the head with the head. When the stars stopped spinning, he said, "I guess so. Mama, Isa-chan learns pretty quick."

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes. I love making this one! There is nothing I can't see Chaos doing!


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: I'm going to start with an omake inspired by a Deadpool comic._

—oo000oo—

"_I'm a sensible guy,"_ Chaos said, before taking a bite of the roasted chicken. _"Hmm. So, bubba, how about you be a sensible guy as well before I let the girls here find out if you taste like chicken."_

"Ch-Chaos, whatever you're being paid, I'll double it! TRIPLE IT!"

Chaos shook his head at the man he was looking at. Chaos was crouching on a desk while the man he was talking to was hanging by his feet from the ceiling, over his three very hungry wolf hounds. _"No can do, partner," _he said, pushing up the man's wide-brim hat, which sat on Chaos' head. _"You see, this here is a barter gig. A friend o' mine, Goto, needs a new heart. I get Mister John Doe those little files you got, he gives my friend that new heart. And as strange it may seem, seeing him tire himself out over a walk gets old after a month or two. Up to that point though, hehehe, that's was comedy. So, yes,"_ Chaos eased up on the ropes, lowering him down just a bit more to the snarling hounds, _"or no?"_

"YES! IN THE SAFE IN THE BEDROOM!"

"_Much obliged partner!"_ Chaos stood and flipped over the dogs, letting go of the rope and heading to the room.

"WAIT, WHAT ABOUT ME!?"

"_I'll untie you in a moment, just as soon as I make sure its there. Until then, just pretend you're tofu, no one likes tofu." __**SNARL! CHOMP! AAAIIIEEE!!!!!!!!! **__"Ah, nothing like the painful cries of scum to lighten my day. Now for the…"_ Chaos walked into the room to find a hole in the wall the shape of a man. _"Interesting. Either there was an unauthorized Kool-Aid incident here or my booty has been snatched by…_" He looked out the hole in the wall. _"MIZUKI!?"_ He saw Mizuki, striped like a tiger, running down the road. _"Hmm, a conundrum. I killed Mizuki when he tried to steal the Scroll of Forbidden Arts and yet there he is, with what I want no less. What a Scooberific mystery."_ Chaos shrugged and jumped off the building, following the destruction left behind by him.

—oo000oo—

"Did you get it," a heavily accented voice said when Mizuki entered a factory.

"_Of course,"_ Mizuki said as he shrunk back to normal. "After all, you didn't resurrect me for nothing."

"No, I didn't," he replied, taking the files. "My colleagues thought me crazy when I started collected DNA samples of deceased subjects, thinking it was simple cloning experiments! Tha' imbeciles', I am Arnim Zola! Cloning takes years for results, even with genetic acceleration but with my proto-husk, I can have working clones in hours! And with my corpse corps, I can get all the money to I need to continue my experiments!"

"_Call me old fashion,"_ Chaos said, dropping down between them, _"but what happened to throwing a telethon? I bet with your skills, you could bring back Johnny Cash and be a huge hit!"_ Chaos looked at him, seeing a pudgy foreigner.

"Kill the interloper," Zola shouted.

"Right away master," Mizuki said, starting to run at him.

Chaos raised the Cerberus over his shoulder and shot him in the face. _"Trust me, I'm doing you a favor. Now, about that little file,"_ he said, pointing Cerberus at Zola.

"Who are you?"

"_Me Chaos, you dumb ass. Why, writing a book?"_

"No, just wanted to know what I will label the container with your remains. It will be your only epitaph. Leave enough left for a test tube, my pretties," he said, looking behind Chaos.

Chaos looked over his shoulder, _"I'll be a side order of Tweedy at a Sylvester convention, it's…it's the night of the living dorks! An army of rejected rejects!"_ He saw over two dozen men and women in uniforms, costumes, or some other disturbing clothing. He even saw a blond wearing an orange jumpsuit. _**Shiver.**_ The thing about all of them though, they almost all had some kind of oddity. Wings, claws, fox tails and ears, this hot chick even had snakes for arms. _"I must have done something __**rheee-heally**__ good in a past life because this…this is an early Christmas."_ He had a shit eating grin on his face even as he jumped, dodging the three jutsu fired at him. _"Normally, I'd be a little morally torn about reigning righteous maiming upon mine enemies but as you're all artificial life forms…let the maims begin!"_ He shot the closest one in the head. _"Oh look, caught between a leaper and a loser!"_ He jumped into the air, spreading his wings as he did, shooting the leaper first. _"Someone call mister green jeans, Captain Kangaroo is pushing up daisies again."_ He shot the loser next, _"Wow, the Whizzer! I though you were a legend made to make ninja laugh at night! Come on, your name and a yellow suit!?"_ He pointed the Cerberus at the orange suit fox boy jumping at him. _"Out of the way kid, you bother me. By the way, nice jumpsuit!" __**Bang!**_

"No, he will destroy the proto tubes! Stop him! You are an army, he is but one man," Zola shouted.

"_So was Ben Hur, and look what he did for gladiator movies." _Chaos saw this guy coming at him and tilted his head. _"…Porky Pig? No, porky-pine, I always get those confused. Hey, pringles guy, how about a hand?" _He shot the suit and tie wearing guy in the kneecap, making him fall. The plan was for him to trip the humanoid spike ball, making him fall on the zoot suit. What happened was that the suit pointed his umbrella at spiky and fire came from the end, killing him. Chaos locked him in a headlock, holding the umbrella. _"Okay, I'll admit it. I thought that the Cerberus was scary but a flame thrower umbrella? That's sadistic."_

The Suit shouted to those coming at Chaos, "Kill him!"

"_You got it,"_ this cat hybrid man growled.

"Uh, wait!"

Chaos jumped up before this something flew at him, tearing the suit wearing guy apart. _"And he was such an innovative accesorizer too. What a waste."_ Chaos flew up and landed on a walkway, shooting another two losers as he did. _"You guys got a moment."_ He ducked into a room and reloaded. _"Looks like Arnim has been a busy psycho-beaver, he has two floors worth of dead-chumps in this joint." _Looking in the room, he saw two tables next to each other with sheet covered bodies on them. _"Wonder what losers he's got under here. Rise and shine corpses!" _He ripped the sheets off, saying, _"Don't want to be late to your own funeral... BY ALL THAT'S HOLY!!!"_ There, on the table were this old man and woman, looking like he just walked in on them when they were trying to figure out how to have sex without breaking their hips.

"Now, Peter, what has your aunt and I told you about knocking," the man said.

"Don't be so hard on the boy, Ben," the woman told him. "Would you like a cookie, dear?"

"_AAAAGH! Die unholy liver spots! DIE, DIE, DIE!"** BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, click, click, click, click.** "It's one thing to bring a bunch of wannabe wise-guys back to life an' hurl them in my direction. But when I get snookered into grabbing an eyeful of old, **old**, naked people...**SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE!"**_

And so, the rampage continued, seeing many figures killed in painful ways with a witty comment for each. A man with an egg like head was told, _"The incredible, deadable egghead."_ The man with bird like wings had them sawed off, with Chaos waking away with them, holding them over his shoulder blades. _"Warren Worthington, from X-Men, eat your heart out. I wonder, if I keep these and wear an X on my chest, will this fanfic get more views?"_ The woman with snake limbs died by first having the flame thrower umbrella shoved through the heads of her snake arms and then her neck snapped. _"So, uh, do you kiss you grandma with those hands?"_

And this man with green skin died by getting two sticks of Chaos' nitro shoved into his eyes, shouting, "Why, God!? WHY!?"

"_Nitro, gets the red out,"_ Chaos said, covering his ears. _**KABOOM!**_ The slaughter went on until...only Zola remained with him.

"I...He...This is impossible! I am ZOLA!" _**WHAM!**_

Chaos pulled his fist back from his face. _"Please, you are a chubby doctor evil with delusions of grandeur! And you are never gonna get the sharks with fricken lasers because you're as good as dead. Stinks to be you."_ Chaos pressed the Cerberus to his head.

"WAIT! Dead, I may provide a moments distraction," he said with a cheesy grin, "but alive, I can be much more useful."

"_Typical. But hey, I'm a sucker for desperate pleading. I'm listening, chunky."_

"I have a personal cache of samples. Precious specimens that I'm sure you will find very interesting, such as..."He motioned Chaos closer and whispered in his ear.

"_No... You're just saying... Really? Is that legal? Whoa, dude, you're so on."_

—oo000oo—

_Konohagakure, Chaos' home_

—oo000oo—

"_Got to admit, Goto, not only did I score you that heart, I hooked you up big time with my work force of the undead,"_ Chaos said as his glass of wine was refilled.

Goto threw his head back and laughed, "Yeah, for once in your life, you did right by me. I thought for sure you would make me work even after that...but you came through, thanks."

"_That's just the kind of gregarious guy I am. Isn't that right, Senju Touka one through four?"_

Around him, four copies of the same woman, the wife of the first Hokage, and arguably the hottest woman to ever live in Konoha, wearing bikini maid outfits, one giving Chaos a foot rub, another rubbing his shoulders, the third waiting with the wine, and the four with a tray of food, all looked at him and said, "Yes master, whatever you say master."

Goto couldn't help but grin at the boy next to him. "So odd, I feel as if this is wrong but I can't explain why."

Chaos shrugged in reply, _"Enjoying your massage, mama?" _His mother couldn't answer from how good it felt, she only raised her thumb as Namikaze Minato one and two worked her back and feet. _"You too, Isa-chan?" _She just grinned as she was pampered by Minato three and four.

—oo000oo—

_Author's Notes, now onto the real story. Be warned, at the scene with Lee and Gai, I had to do it. Chaos is my escape to do all the crazy stuff I want. Adult situation later in the chapter._

—oo000oo—

Harsh eyes staring at the red hair girl from Oto, the ANBU let out a slow, drawn out breath, her mind often thinking about unfortunate accidents that could befall her. That she hoped would befall her. She wanted to hate those thoughts, but she couldn't. The girl had something she didn't deserve, something the ANBU wanted but no longer deserved either for that matter. "Isn't it funny," a tiger mask male ANBU captain said, landing behind her, "that every time they are watched, you volunteer to do it?" She said nothing so the higher ranking ANBU continued. "Isn't also funny that you are always the one watching her?

"Shut up, Tenzo," Komachi told her old teammate.

He leaned against the wall of the roof entrance. "...I know you are jealous, Komachi, that you regret making that decision, and you wish you could take it back."

"He didn't even prank me," Komachi told him, almost crying. "Look at her, she treats him like dirt and he kisses her, not caring. I...we... She doesn't deserve him!"

Tenzo sighed, "Komachi, regardless, you were the one to call it off. You know Yuugao has a boyfriend. Why couldn't you have one?" He didn't wait for the answer. "You are getting obsessive, Komachi. Either talk to him or drop the subject altogether."

"I...can't. I know it sounds corny but my heart won't let me. I still remember so vividly how he clung to me when we found him. How he wouldn't let go and never did until now."

"...The cause of you hurting is yourself, no one else. Glaring at the girl that holds his attention now won't change that. Go get some rest, I'll have Towa replace you." Towa was her partner, aside from Kagura, her other partner in their three man team. She heard him as he landed on the roof and sighed. Looking behind her, she saw a man with long brown hair pulled into a fox tail on the side of his head. His mask was an eagle and along with his ANBU tattoo, on his right arm was an ankh that wrapped around his arm.

"Sir," he said, nodding to Tenzo. "Komachi."

"You going to tell me I'm obsessing, too?"

"Nope," he replied, moving beside her. "Komachi, if you love him that much, it isn't obsessive, it's heartache. So, all I can say is deal with it or don't, in the end you have to be the one to decide and do it."

She nodded after a moment. "Thanks Towa." She vanished in a shunshin.

—oo000oo—

"_You'll fit right in at Konoha, Isa-chan," _Chaos said to her, walking backwards to look at her, and looking like he normally did. _"You might think us odd but just wait tell you see others at home."_

"I can imagine," she replied.

"Just wait until she meets Gai, baby," Anko told.

"_Oh, kami, I can already imagine it!"_ He first made a kage bunshin which henged into Lee while he into Gai. "Yosh! Isaribi's flames of youth shine brightly!" An explosion went off behind him as he posed. "If I can't learn Eku jutsu like she has, I will swim all the way to Sea Country!"

"Yosh," Lee shouted, "and I will hand walk around Konoha five hundred times!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" They ran at each other and hugged in front of the sunset, while it was ten in the morning.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

They stopped and looked at Isaribi as she was rolling along the ground, laughing, "What," Lee and Gai asked.

It took a moment for her to stop. "You…You should be a comedian," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Lee! Gai-sensei!" She started laughing again while Chaos and Anko just looked at her. "So, who are those characters based on?" She looked confused as Anko, Lee, and Gai started laughing. "Huh? What's so funny?"

—oo000oo—

"Oh…my…god…" Isaribi said slowly as they were walking through Konoha and suddenly, the same men Chaos showed her appeared.

"Chaos, my rival, I challenge you," Lee said to him.

"_Eh, you say something,"_ Chaos said, looking at him confused.

"Kakashi, your hip attitude has effected the youth of today," Gai said, holding up a shaking fist while Chaos looked at him confused. "Yosh! I refused to lose to you! Lee, we must spread the flames of youth!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei! I will forever strive to do so!"

Gai started to cry, "Lee…I'm so proud of you…"

"Gai-sensei," Lee cried, running at him.

"Lee!" Gai ran at him, hugged him, and the sunset appeared behind them, which was north.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"_So,"_ Chaos said, looking at his adopted sister, _"do you still think I'm joking?"_ He suddenly gave an insane grin, he had to do it! No way would anyone ever think someone would do it willingly! _"Gai-sensei!"_ Most people were horrified that he actually ran and joined them.

"Chaos," Gai shouted, a new set of tears appearing. Chaos joined the hug and the sunset changed to being out on the ocean with waves crashing around them.

"_Lee!"_

"Chaos," Lee shouted as well. "Gai-sensei!"

"Lee! Chaos!"

"_Gai-sensei! Lee!"_

Isaribi dropped her jaw, "He's actually encouraging them."

Chaos heard her, _"Gai-sensei, Lee, this is my adopted sister Isa-chan!"_

Isaribi looked horrified as Gai and Lee went to welcome her to Konoha. "So you are Chaos' sister," Lee said. "I know you will be well cared for then. He is a really good guy and so is his mother."

Gai smiled at Anko, "You're flames of youth burns brightly, Anko-san, adopting another child."

"She's an angel," Anko said, "hell of a relief after Chaos."

"_I'm not that bad, mama!"_

"No, you're worst," Anko said with a laugh, giving him a hug.

"_Gee, thanks mama." _Then he whispered to her, _"Maybe I should tell Gai-sensei that you want to join their hug next."_

"Don't you dare," she threatened. "I will ground you for a month, including no flirting with Tayuya-chan."

"_You wouldn't."_

"I would."

He began to pout and walked away a little. _"Hey, Isa-chan, how about I show you around Konoha?"_He didn't wait, he grabbed her hand and started running.

—oo000oo—

Tayuya sighed and turned around. "What do you want?"

She was staring at an eighteen year old with green hair and six shenbons holding her pony tail up. "I want you to leave Naruto alone," Komachi said to her.

"Uh huh... Why the fuck should I listen to you? Hell, how could I listen to you!? If you haven't noticed, I can't even force him to leave me alone!"

"Shut up! I know you are doing something to make him look at you! Chaos is a nice guy that likes nice girls! You are a slut all but in selling yourself!"

"You did not just say that..."

"I did!" Tayuya brought her fist up into her jaw, knocking her from her feet but Komachi flipped in the air, landing on her feet and a hand to the ground. She wiped the blood from her mouth and growled at her. "He also likes strong girls, and if that punch is to go by anything, you're a weakling." She did a jump spin kick, throwing her to the side.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"_ Komachi widened her eyes, that was the one voice she didn't want to hear while doing this. Swallowing, she turned around...and glared at him seeing him holding the hand of _another_ girl! _"Komachi! What the fuck are you doing to Tayuya-precious!?"_

He let Isa-chan go and knelt by Tayuya. "Me!? What the hell are you doing!? You go away and get another girlfriend! Maybe I wasn't wrong dumping you!"

He glared at her, _"So that's what this is about, came to rub it in my face!? Go away and leave me alone! I never want to see you again!"_

She took a step back, "...Wait, Chaos, I didn't..."

"_GO!" _Slowly, Komachi walked away, leaving them. _"Precious, are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she grumbled, getting back up. "Who was that bitch?"

"_Komachi, my ex. Don't pick a fight with her, she's an ANBU for a reason."_

Tayuya looked after her for a moment and turned back to him. Just in time to see Isaribi put her hand on his shoulder. "Chaos-baka, you have a weird taste in girlfriends."

"WHO THE FUCK IS SHE," Tayuya demanded, shouting right in his ear. "You son of a bitch, you think you can leave for a week and come back with a girlfriend!? I swear I'm going to rip you a new asshole, you god damned..."

"_Isa-chan is our sister, Precious," _Chaos said, robbing her of her fury. Her face flushed after a moment as she looked between the two and muttered something. _"What?"_

"I said I'm sorry!" She growled before punching him anyways.

"_What was that for!?"_

"You deserved it!"

"_For what!?"_

"Fuck if I know, I just know you damn well did!" The two glared at each other a moment before Chaos smirked at her.

"_Missed you too, Precious."_

"Have I mentioned I hate that pet name," she growled, before whacking him again.

"_Now what I do?"_

"Left without giving me a goodbye kiss, idiot."

"_Oh, what was I thinking? Let me make it up to you."_ Chaos planted a soft kiss on her lips for just a moment. _"That was for until I see you again."_ Before she could get angry at such a weak ass kiss, Chaos wrapped her in his arms, pulled her close, and gave her a kiss that stole her breath away. When Chaos finally pulled back, he said, _"That was my return and thank you kiss. And this is my just because kiss."_ He once again kissed her, his tongue begging for entrance to her mouth. After a moment, her lips parted and it became a battle for dominance.

Isaribi looked at her watch, to her brother, around her, saw a stall selling books, walked over, skimmed through a few, looked up and still saw them going at it, turned to the vendor, bought the book she liked, sat down and began to read. "...Don't they breath?"

"I haven't found evidence of it," a boy said, walking up to her. "Friend of Chaos?"

"His sister... Chaos-baka told me about you. Kimimaro, correct?"

"I am."

"How long do they go for?"

"Until interrupted. Chaos...Tayuya?" He looked between both before saying, "Good afternoon Otokage-sama." Tayuya tried to jump away, got her lips away from his at least until Chaos pulled her back, growling he lied. "And as you can see, it isn't easy to interrupt them... Mitarashi-san," he said, nodding his head.

Chaos began to growl, pulled away from Tayuya to chew Kimimaro out for interrupting, only to see this time he didn't lie. His mama was right there. _"Yes, mama?"_

"I was about find Tayuya, to thank her."

"_Already did,"_ he replied.

"I can see that," Anko said, grinning. She looked between Isaribi and Kimimaro. "Ooh, my daughter has already set her sights on a boy," she said, slightly proud.

Isaribi blushed while Kimimaro did nothing. "Mom!"

"_Divine right,"_ Chaos said before being tapped by Tayuya to get his attention. _"Yes, Precious?"_

His eyes widened as she reared her fist back and slammed it into his face, "That's for not letting me breath!"

"_Ow... Please Precious, you loved it."** Wham!**_

"Shut your damn mouth!"

Anko just kept grinning, "Isa-chan, let's go get you a change of clothes. Baby, we need to be at the Hokage's office in an hour and remember to be in bed before tomorrow morning," she called over her shoulder.

"_Mama, you know I always am!"_

He widened his eyes when he heard Tayuya snicker and realized she heard what his mama called him. "Baby? As in her baby boy?"

"_...Yeah, you got a problem with that?"_

"Oh no...just I wonder what other embarrassing things she has on you?"

"_Things that will never see the light of day if I have my way."_

"You won't," she assured him.

Chaos nodded before turning back to her and Kimimaro. _"Want to go get lunch? I guess you can come too, Kimimaro."_

"I can't, I came to tell Tayuya that we will be leaving soon."

"How soon?"

"Hours soon."

"_Damn it,"_ Naruto growled. _"I guess I will see you some other time, Precious."_

"I guess..." She sighed and said, "What the hell is it about you that I can't get over?"

"_The eyes, chicks dig the eyes."_

Tayuya placed a finger on his cheek, ran it over his lips, before flicking his nose. "You are not as charming as you think."

"_Yes I am."_ He grabbed her hand and kissed it. _"I got you, didn't I?"_

"Out of pity,"she replied.

He kissed her hand again. _"Friday night, seven o' clock in Otogakure, wear a dress, and prepare for a huge shock,"_ he whispered in her ear.

She shivered at his breath on her ear before punching him again. "Damn it, let the pervert get close again," she growled before storming away.

"_Miss you already, Precious,"_ Chaos called after her. He saw Kimimaro was still there. _"Don't know why you're waiting, not kissing you goodbye."_

Kimimaro looked after Tayuya then back to him. "She is my friend, Chaos, my comrade. You hurt her, they will never find the body."

"_You do know that my flesh is almost impossible to cut, right?"_

"I doubt your eyes are, your mouth is, and there are hundreds of ways to torture you still." Then Kimimaro turned and left.

"_Scary."_ He turned and went after his mother.

—oo000oo—

Chaos went through the window, _"Hey Old Man! We're back!"_

"I know, what took so long?"

"_Wishing Tayuya-Precious farewell. Mama and Isa-chan will be up in a second."_ There was silence a moment while he sat down and waited. _"Do you know who Uzumaki Naruto is?"_

Sarutobi sighed and nodded. "To my great regret, I know exactly who he is." Chaos tilted his head in interest. "Naruto was the only son of my successor, Namikaze Minato and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina."

Chaos' eyes went as wide as they would go. _"Do you have a picture of them?"_

Sarutobi nodded and pulled one out of his drawer and handed it to him. "When he was born, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and his father sealed it inside of him, turning him into a jinchuuriki."

Chaos swallowed, _"A dangerous bunch." _

"Very...at least, he would have been when he grew older. But fate wasn't so kind to him. You see, he was constantly abused by people for harboring what killed so many."

"_He was?"_

"Yes. I tried my best to protect him but people got through, and words have no barriers. The only thing people couldn't say to him or others was that he held the Kyuubi." Chaos swallowed and nodded. Before more could be said, Anko and Isaribi walked inside. "So, who is this young lady?"

"Hello, Old Man," she said, smiling while he groaned. "I'm Isaribi, mom adopted me."

"I see," he said, looking at her then at Anko.

"What? I want another child to spoil."

"...And where did you adopt her from?"

"The Land of Sea," Anko told him. "We went there because we caught the scent of one of the bastards that did this to Chaos. He died..."

Chaos interrupted her, _"But wasn't able to tell us who I am. He did mention that he experimented on Naruto, Old Man, thats why I asked if you knew him. He's dead too."_

Sarutobi looked down, "I see. I always hoped he lived." Sarutobi closed his eyes and sighed, missing the look both Anko and Isaribi sent Chaos. "Who was the doctor?"

"Amachi," Anko said. "Isaribi was experimented on by him as well, from research created from studying Chaos."

Sarutobi looked to her, "...I'm sorry but I would have expected...some deformities."

"I can change into a sea monster," she told him. "Used to have some scales on my face all the time but the doctor perfected the treatment." Sarutobi saw the tan lines on her face and nodded. She looked to Anko nervously who nodded after putting her hand on her shoulder. Isaribi closed her eyes and began to change. _"This is what he did to me, and I can never be human again."_

"I'm very sorry this happened to you, Isaribi, but I assure you that you will find welcome here. People might be standoffish but they won't hold it against you. You know, you are very lucky in who decided to adopt you. These two are some of the riches people in the world."

Isaribi looked at them and Chaos said, _"Did I forget to mention we are the owners of Chaotic Shipping, the former Gatou Corp.?"_

Isaribi nodded, _"Yes, you did..."_ She looked at how they dressed and had to wonder why they dressed like that if they had do much money.

"These are comfortable," Anko told her, as if reading her mind.

"_Anything else you need to know, Old Man?"_

"No Chaos, but I do need you two back on duty immediately. There is a lot of work to do."

"Sure thing, Old Man," Anko stated.

Isaribi changed back to normal and bowed to him. "Have a good day sir."

Sarutobi smiled and said, "I like her already. Maybe you two will learn to be a little respectful from her."

"_Doubtful,"_ Chaos replied. _"See ya."_ He walked out with them and waited until they were alone. _"Go ahead and ask."_

"Why didn't you tell him the truth, Chaos," Isaribi wondered.

"_Because just who I am. I still don't remember what my life was like before becoming this but the Old Man painted a picture for me. Even though I'm the son of the Fourth, I was abused, physically and verbally. All because I'm a jinchuuriki."_

Anko looked to him and looked away, "I know. It took me a bit but when I remembered just where I heard that name before, I realized it all, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what will happen when people find out. If they ever find out."

Isaribi looked at them confused, "What's a jinchuuriki?"

"_Its a human that has had a powerful demon sealed inside their body. Some humans are even able to control their chakra and power. I can't, it just sits there. Isa-chan, you saw me kissing Tayuya-precious. There is two reasons for that, one is I really like her. The other is that I'm an outcast in this village. There is no one that would want to kiss me here. Imagine adding being a jinchuuriki to that, I'll be chased from here at sword point."_

She was silent a moment, "This family...we really are misfits, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Anko said, sounding serious for once. "Let's go get some dango," she said, trying to cheer them up. Seeing them still a bit depressed, she said, "How about ramen?" Chaos perked up. "With sushi?" Isaribi looked up at her, her stomach starting to growl. "I take that as a yes?"

"_You never would let me get depressed, mama."_

"Of course not, baby, that's all part of a mother's job." She walked them out, an arm over each shoulder. "Anyway, its time to tell you our next job, baby. You see, before we left, the Old Man told me he wanted me to proctor the Chunin Exam next week, and of course, I won't do anything without my favorite assistant."

—oo000oo—

Chaos looked through the window, waiting for the signal from Ibiki-sensei. _"Almost time, mama,"_ he said before tossing some popcorn in his mouth.

"Almost baby. Going to enjoy messing with them?"

Chaos grinned before casting a genjutsu on his popcorn, changing it to look like bloody bits of flesh. _"You know it." _He continued to eat. He saw Ibiki-sensei put his bandana back on and his mother step back. _"Mama, wait, its too soon... Too late." _He dived after her, breaking through a different window, spreading his wings to fully reveal his demonic visage with a snarl.

"Listen up, you bastards, this is no time to celebrate," Anko yelled.

"_Too soon,"_ Chaos told her while Ibiki pulled the curtain aside and said, "Anko, can't you feel the mood here?"

"_Tried to warn you,"_ Chaos muttered. He looked at the blond he was in front of and grinned at her pale look. He held out the bag of disguised popcorn, _"Want some?"_

"What is it?"

"_Human flesh."_ She began to gag, _"Eh, more for me. Hey, wait a minute... Fifty seven, you left nineteen teams, Ibiki-san! Fifty seven out of over two hundred!"_

"Losing your touch," Anko asked.

"What can I say, I'm not as scary as a demon pulled from the gates of hell, unlike some others I can name."

"Bah, I'll tear them down to half at the most, and thats before I sic my son on them."

"_Can hardly wait,"_ Chaos said, eating the last of the popcorn. _"Listen up, you disgusting little weasels! I want all of you at training grounds forty four before I get there, or you're disqualified!"_ He walked to the window, _"And don't forget, I can fly there." _He flipped out the window and flew to the next building.

When they hesitated, Anko grinned, "What the hell are you all waiting for!? An invitation! GET GOING BEFORE I DISQUALIFY YOU ALL RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Almost as one, they all got up and started moving. "Ah, the semi-annual great ninja migration," she said, laughing a little.

"Nicely played, Anko," Ibiki complimented. "Chaos' been practicing."

"He has," she said. "See you at our house for dinner next week?"

"Wouldn't miss it...wait, is it you cooking or Chaos?"

"Chaos, with my daughter helping. They won't let me near the stove," she replied, pouting.

"Whew, I'll be there," he said before laughing at her glare.

—oo000oo—

Chaos took his time, taking near fifteen minutes to get there, even then two teams were too slow. _"I SAID GET HERE BEFORE ME! WHAT WERE YOU DOING!? TAKNING A NAP!?"_

"No sir! We...we got lost sir!"

Chaos scowled, that was supposed to be intimidation, not an actual test. He snapped his hand to the side. _"Stand over there and keep quiet until spoken too!"_ He glared at them and grumbled, _"Idiots. Alright, the rest of you, FALL IN!"_ They began to form lines. "_ I am proctor Chaos! Once the Head Proctor arrives, she will give you your brief! Let me make something clear to you all, I will __be leading the testing on some of this exam. Most of you will leave here having failed the exam. But the rest of you will go on to be chunin. You will be a weapon, a minister of death, praying for war. But until that day, you are pukes, you're the lowest life form on earth. You are not even human beings. I am harsh, you _will_ hate me, but I am fair. I don't care where you are from, what your name is, or even what gender you are, you are all equally worthless. And my orders are to weed out all hackers that aren't even worth to pack the gear of those that serve in my beloved Corps."_

"What an asshole," someone said, just loud enough for everyone to hear him but not loud enough for normal people to figure out where it was said from.

Chaos knew who said it, and was surprised it wasn't the Uchiha. He marched to the end it came from and started shouting. _"Who said that!? Who the fuck said that!? Who's the slimy little civilian shit, twinkle toes, cock sucker down here who just signed his own death warrant!?" _No one stepped forward. _"Nobody, huh? The fairy fucking godmother said it! Out fucking standing! I will PT you all until you fucking DIE!"_ Snarling, he got right in the face of a Suna ninja, right next to the Oto ninja that said it. _"Was it you, you scroungy little fuck, huh!?"_

"Hell no," the painted face ninja replied.

"_You filthy piece of shit, you looked like fucking a worm, I bet it was you!"_

"No, sir!'

"I said it," the Oto ninja that had attacked the boy Kabuto by throwing the kunai said, challenging Chaos to do something.

"_Well, no shit,"_ Chaos said, stepping up to his face. _"What do we got here, a fucking comedian. Joker, I admire your honesty. Hell, I like you. You can come over to my house and fuck my sister."_ Chaos punched him, holding only a little back, knocking him back several feet. _"You little scumbag! I got your name, I GOT YOUR ASS! You will not laugh, you will not cry! Now get up, get on your feet!"_ Zaku got up, wheezing. _"You have best un-fuck yourself or I will unscrew your head and shit down your neck!"_

"Cough, cough. Yes sir."

"_Joker, why did you join my beloved ninja corps?"_

"To kill, sir."

"_So you're a killer?"_

"Yes, sir."

"_Let me see your war face."_

"Sir?"

"_You got a war face?"_ Chaos roared right at him, making a face that he used to scared jonin. _"That's a war face now let me see your war face!"_

"Ragh!"

"_Bull shit, you didn't convince me! Now let me see your real war face!"_

"RRAAGGHH!"

"_You don't scare me, work on it!"_

"Yes, sir!"

"_And don't you even think about coming near my sister," _he yelled before belting him again.

Kin, his teammate looked down at him. "Said your mouth would get you in trouble one day," she whispered to him.

"Shut up."

Chaos rounded on Kin and pointed at her. _"YOU!"_

"Yes sir!"

"_Do you know Tayuya!?"_ When she hesitated, he shouted, _"TAYUYA! Are you deaf!? One of the Otokage's bodyguards!_

"Yes sir!"

"_She's my girlfriend! If this little fuck doesn't work on his war face, you will tell her, she will tell me! And I will make a trip down to Oto to PT his ass into the ground! Do you understand me!?"_

"Yes sir!"

—oo000oo—

Anko had to admit, nothing like Drill Instructor Chaos to get the bastards at wits end. She figured it had gone on long enough at that point though and walked out onto the field. "Chaos."

"_Yes, ma'am. Detail awaiting briefing."_

"Good. Listen up, no doubt, Proctor Chaos has informed you he will be running part of this test... You little shits over there! Why aren't you in line!?"

"We were late ma'am," said one that was pushed ahead of the others.

"That's brilliant. Fucking brilliant! Look around you bastard! Obviously, everyone else made it, what's your excuse not to!?"

"We...got lost ma'am."

She scowled, "Get your asses in line! I will deal with you in a minute! You should thank Chaos for his infinite mercy in not kicking to shit out of you and sending you away!" They scrambled into place and she continued. "This is Training Ground Forty Four! As I prefer to call it, the Forest of Death! In here, you will find the nastiest terrain on the planet and it will be the site of the next exam. Chaos, pass these out." She gave him several papers and he handed a stack to the head of all three lines. "These are wavers, if you do not sign them, you will fail the test immediately. They absolve Konoha of all responsibility of your lives from now until the end of the exams, should you die." She waited until they all had one. "There are two routes you can take to pass. The first is rather simple, a three on one match against Proctor Chaos. All you have to do is beat him without breaking any of the rules. If you do, you will be given what is required to pass and get take directly to the next exam. The second, and safer, is to go inside this forest and try to get the objectives. In both cases, the objectives are these two scrolls." She pulled them from her pockets, one reading Heaven, the other Earth. "The rules are as followed. One, no matter what, you will be spending five days inside the forest. At the end of that time, if you are not in the tower in the center, you fail. If you open your scrolls before being inside the tower, you fail. And if one of your team loses their life, you fail. You are to get the scrolls by any means you can, including, but not limited to killing." She glared at the two late teams. "You six don't get a choice. You will face Chaos, to serve as an example, so long as you decide to go forward."

They looked to each other and then to Chaos, who waited by a table with the needed scrolls along with several items. They signed their wavers and the first team, a Kusa team, stepped forward. "Surround him."

Chaos looked at all three of them and nodded. _"Begin. Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"_ Three clones appeared and ran at their attackers while the original began doing handsigns. The three clone were all punched at almost at the same time and released themselves, covering them in smoke for a moment. When it cleared, each of them saw three Chaos but not their teammates.

"What the hell," one of the Chaos said.

"_He cast a genjutsu!"_

One of them relaxed, looked to the others and said, "Ride, boldly ride."

"Until you find El Dorado," another said, nodding to the one across from him. They turned to one that stumbled back.

"_It's him, it's him!"_

They turned to the one that hadn't spoken at all, seeing he was just looking at them. The two attacked him, a sweeping leg kick and a high kick to the head putting him to the ground. As Chaos laid there, they heard a muffled groan. One widened his eyes before reached a hand over his mouth hoping he didn't feel... Duct tape was under his fingers. "Shit, he's behind us," he whispered as he spun around.

Chaos had jumped back to his feet, pulling a dagger up with each hand, spinning them around his fingers by the cross guard. He, for a moment, contemplated killing them but decided to go with maiming. He threw the daggers, one entering the shoulder of the one on the right, the going through the hand of the other. "DAMN," he shouted before pulling it out and doing several handsigns. Several earth clones formed up around Chaos and charged him. Chaos threw another dagger, planting it in the head of one of them. Raising his elbow, he slammed it into the face of the one directly to his left, breaking it off. Catching the arm of one coming from the other side, he grabbed him and pulled him in the bath of several shuriken being thrown by another. He spun around the still living clone, used a dagger to slit the throat of the thrower, spun back in place, stabbing the one he held in the stomach. Chaos pushed the clone ahead of him as a shield to the rest of the last clone's weapons, tossed him over his head, and got face to face with the sole survivor. Neither moved a moment until Chaos turned back to the original. The clone behind him coughed up mud in the place of blood, and fell over dead. The three of them stared at Chaos as he stood over them and grabbed another dagger. "I quit," they all said, even the gagged one.

Chaos nodded and started picking up his knives. "Those were the knife techniques of the Aikuchi clan," one of them said. "My father told me stories about them. How they only worked with the special daggers of their clan."

Chaos tapped it, _"Ohm shell. Unbreakable, insanely light."_

At the word 'Ohm', the genin were whispering all around them. "I've only heard stories about the Ohm," one muttered.

"They're nothing but legend."

"My grandmother swears that the Ohm were once found everywhere but were hunted to near extinction."

"Wait, he just said it was unbreakable! How were they hunted!?"

Chaos chuckled, _"What do they teach you kids? All ohm shell weapons are made from shed shell. All my weapons but one are made from it. Hell, you might just meet a few inside the forest. Remember, you can't kill them with weapons and if their eyes are red, you're dead."_ He slid the last dagger into the sheath. _"Next."_ He looked expectantly to the Iwa team. When they hesitated, Chaos said, _"Tell you what, we'll do it by chance. All three of you, stand in front of me."_ When they did, he continued. _"I assume you all know what a roulette wheel is, right? There is a game called Russian Roulette. This game is all similar, you take six to a dozen jars, put a poisonous snake inside one, spin them all around until you don't know which has it anymore, and stick your hand inside one. We are going to play Chaos Roulette. This,"_ he said, holding up one of three six round revolvers on the table behind him, _"is one of my favorite weapons. It fires a projectile at such speeds that it doesn't need a sharp edge to kill you. This is a single round for it,"_ he said, holding it up before putting it inside the gun and spinning the chamber. Holding the gun in one hand, he lifted two more just like it. _"The objective of this game? Stand there until the end. The rules? I make six shots, two at each of you, from a random gun, not knowing where the bullet it. You win when the final shot is made and you're all alive."_ He turned around, switched where the gun with the bullet was, turned back around and started juggling them. After two tosses, a click was heard, a gun pointed at the first. Two more, another click. _**Click. Click. Click. BANG!**_ The third one went down, holding his bleeding ear. _"Guess your luck just isn't good enough. You're out of the exam."_

"What does luck have to do with being a ninja," one demanded, kneeling next to his wounded teammate.

Chaos set the guns back on the table. _"Something my mama told me once, 'never trade luck for skill'. Skill will always take you so far on its own. Luck, on the other hand, can take you very far or very short."_ He looked to the remaining genin and smirked. _"Next."_

To his surprise, another Iwa genin team walked up to him, this one led by a rather pretty woman. "Use any means, correct?"

"_Any that you can think of."_

She smiled, walked up close to his, and whispered into his ear, "Will you give me the scrolls?" To top it off, she even licked his ear, making him give a full body shiver and his eyes go as wide as they could.

His face purple, he looked at her and nodded. _"...But on one condition."_

"What?"

"_Well, first, what's your name?"_

"Okuni."

"_Well, Okuni, I want you to..."_ He whispered the rest in her ear.

"That's it?"

"_That's it." _ She smiled again and walked a bit away. She then did the popotan dance while humming Caramelldansen.

Several peopled laughed, some made wolf calls and whistles, and one boy said, "Shake that tail, baby!"

Chaos laughed and said, _"Alright, you earned it!" _He grabbed a Heaven and Earth scroll, walked up to her, and held them out. _"Two scrolls, all your's. And no one else is getting by with just asking,"_ he called to the rest of them.

A team walked pass him, heading to turn in their forms. "Come on, he isn't worth it," the apparent leader said.

"_WHAT!?"_ Chaos grabbed his arm, put a kunai in his hand, and said, _"Go on! Shink me! SHINK ME!"_

"What are you, nuts!? Get off of me before I..."

"_You'll what!? Show me my intestines!? Hang my kidneys from my neck like fuzzy dice!? Do it! Let's go!" _He threw it to the ground and stepped by Chaos.

The kunoichi of the group stepped up to him, poking him in the chest. "Be glad we aren't playing your little game," she taunted.

_**Twitch.**_ _"Why you little... Speaking of games, you ever play Street Fighter?"_

"Of course not, Baka."

_**'Oh, she deserves this'**_ Chaos thought. _"SHORYUKEN!"_ Chaos gave her an uppercut that knocked her from her feet, into the air, and seven feet away.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" the third teammate shouted.

"CHAOS," came from Anko.

"_She insulted me, mama, she laid her hands on me! I was in full right,"_ he said, as if it was perfectly understandable. He looked to the leader who looked ready to kill him. _"Yay! Now its fighty time, fighty time! Blood blood, bloody blood!"_ The leader tackled him to the ground, before driving his fist into Chaos' face several times. Chaos caught the fifth, grabbed his right shoulder with right hand, and threw him to the ground. Twisting his body into it, Chaos slammed his knee into his stomach. Jumping back up from there, he grabbed the charging third member and slammed him into the leader. Followed by doing the People's Elbow on them both. Getting up off the groaning pair, he strode to the dazed kunoichi, put his finger in her face, and said, _"Know your role and shut your mouth!"_ Smiling, he straightened and said, _"Anyone else? OW!"_ Teary eyed, he looked up to his mama, who still had her fist out from hitting him. _"Tayuya-precious isn't even here and I'm still getting beaten on."_

"You weren't supposed to do that."

He got this look of innocence around him. So totally wrong in everyone's opinion. _"I did nothing wrong, mama. They started it with an instructor."_

"You're right but don't do that again," she growled.

"_Only if they don't,"_ he said, looking to the other teams, already planning on making them somehow. Only to find them all scrambling to get in the booth so they wouldn't have to fight him. _"Phewy."_

—oo000oo—

Inside the tower in the middle of the forest, both Anko and Chaos were laughing about it. "Know your role and shut your mouth," she wheezed. She stopped for a moment before laughing again as she thought about that 'Shoryuken' once more. "Priceless, baby, totally priceless."

Chaos wiped a tear from his eyes. _"They were."_

"I'm glad you two are so happy," Sarutobi said as he walked in. He didn't approve of how they eliminated some of the teams but it wasn't the worst ways done so he said nothing about it. "Chaos, you are done with the exam."

"_What!? Why!?"_

"The point is to eliminate the weak, not just whoever you feel like."

"_Fine, Old Man. Ruin my fun."_ He got up, stretching his arms and wings. _"I'll go home and check on Isa-chan, mama. Have fun torturing the genin."_

"I will," she said before turning back to Sarutobi. "You realize that you just turned him loose on Konoha, right?" He paled a little.

—oo000oo—

Friday evening, Tayuya was slipping on a high slit, red dress. She hated to admit it but Chaos did excite her. Looking at the clock, she saw it was a still a half hour to seven so she tried to get her hair looking a little better. "Damn rat's nest," she growled, trying to pull a brush through it. When finally it looked somewhat nice, and breaking her rush, she sat down and waited. At exactly seven, there was a knock on the door. Opening it, a bouquet of flowers were held up, blocking Chaos from view.

"Good evening, Precious," Chaos said to her.

She took them, took a deep breath of them and said, "Nice touch, you do learn...bastard." She dropped her jaw, unable to believe what she saw. "Chaos!?"

"Surprised," he asked her. Chaos was not only wearing a suit, he had changed his appearance to that more closely human. "You look beautiful." She just continued to stare. "Shall we," he said, holding out his arm.

After several moments, she laid her arm in his. "Y-Yes." On the inside, she was berating herself. _'Oh Kami! He looks...looks... I can't believe it! I thought before he just looked good, in a feral kind of way but damn! Maybe this mission won't be so bad after all.'_ Chaos led her to the park where he had laid out a blanket and a picnic basket. "Hmm, so whats for dinner?"

"Shrimp yakisoba of Okinawa, with heated habusaki."

She gave a light smile, "Nice, you thought this out. But I'm not drinking enough to let you in my pants."

"I'll get there in time," he replied, giving her a smirk. "I really just want you to relax." Chaos got filled a plate and gave it to her. Yakisoba was Okinawan stir fried noodles, with slice cabbage, onions, and carrots, cooked in yakisoba sauce, the origin of the name. As for the habu saki, this particular one came from Okinawa itself, it was a long flight. It had a particular taste and smell not found in the habu saki of to Land of Rice. They ate in silence until Chaos said, "You look beautiful, Tayuya."

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself. May I ask how this happen?"

Chaos nodded, "Amachi. He was part of the team that did it to me, in the mid stages. Didn't know the creation process nor the finishing work but he did enough to learn how to recreate it in others, though different."

"Others...like your sister?"

"Yes. He turned her into a monster similar to myself, except for the ability to turn it on and off, and she is a sea monster."

"So, he had something to do with it?"

"Yes, he had to refine the chemical compound that he first used on Isaribi to give her the change she has. It wasn't complete. With himself though, it was. When we caught him, I tortured him, after mama did, and he told me. I used it on myself and Isaribi."

"Do you...regret it?" She honestly didn't care, Lord Orochimaru had tossed him aside, thus he was worthless, Chaos was the goal and prize now, but she did want to know more about him.

"No," he replied instantly. "Nor do I think about it, or let it keep me up at night."

"So...you're a stone cold killer?"

"...Yes. But you don't see anything wrong with that, do you?"

She looked away, "Not really. Its life, kill and be killed, not or. But what were you really after? What did you really find?"

He gave a light laugh, "I guess I'm just too easy to read. My past, Tayuya." He leaned forward, "I was after my past."

"And did he have it?"

"Parts, he had my name, from there I found out the rest. I don't remember it still but I know its there now."

"And...?"

Chaos drank down one of the small cups, "And what?"

"Don't be a smart ass! Who are you!?"

"I'm Mitarashi Chaos, who I was before doesn't matter. But if you must know, my name was Uzumaki Naruto, keep that quiet though."

"Naruto...you were named after the toppings in a bowl of ramen?"

Chaos burst out laughing, "I hope not! But life is weird like that, I could be. Maybe my birth mother was really hungry. And you, Tayuya, what of your life?"

_'Me? My life? What does that matter? The past doesn't matter, why care?'_ "Nothing interesting, better to forget about it."

"No, I bet its real interesting. Tell me."

"No."

"Do you have any family?"

"...Yes."

"Are they here in Oto?"

"No."

"The Land of Rice?"

"No."

"So, you have a family, but you don't live with them, not even in the same country as them, and your life isn't interesting?"

She growled, "What did I say about being a smart ass?"

"Well...tell you what. I share my pain, you share your's."

"What could be painful in your life!? You don't remember the first part! You have a loving mother! A family that looks out for you!"

Chaos didn't get mad, he knew what was wrong now. "I'm a jinchuuriki," he said simply, making her deflate. He refilled his saki cup and said, "The day I was born, my own father gave his life to seal the Kyuubi inside me. My mother died in child birth. My godfather abandoned me. And I was left alone. People hated me, tortured me, starved me, and then ninja from my own village kidnapped me and sold me to Orochimaru. Where he experimented on me in the most painful kind of experiments. He put me in a tank of corrupt liquidized nature chakra, and turned me into a monster. Naruto died then, I imagine, all that is left is what Orochimaru created, the Chaos. That was even what he called the corrupt chakra, the Chaos Gene. What worst, there is a way to turn me into a total animal, one that does nothing more than destroys everything around it."

Tayuya sat in stunned silence. Orochimaru-sama had made her privy to allot of information about Chaos to help her but in a paragraph, he revealed far more. "...I was born in the land of earth. My mother was a musician, a flutist, my father a shamisen maker."

"Music seems to be in your blood then."

"...Yeah. My father was also a drunkard. What money we made, he drank it away. Despite that, we were happy until..." Tayuya looked to the ground and away from Chaos, not wanting him to see. "He sold us," she cried. "My mother went to a brothel and I..." She wrapped her arms around her body as if to ward away the cold. "He sold me to some noble that had a thing for children. For two years, I was in that hell."

"Until?"

"Until _I_ became the monster," she said, her voice growing cold. Images of that night flashed through her mind again. He had came for her, he raped her again, but she didn't let it stand this time. She grabbed a shisa figure, a gift from the bastard, and hit him on the head with it. Then she suffocated him with his pillow. She didn't know what came over her but she took the oil from the lamp covered him in it, and burned the whole building to the ground, servants, guards, and other slaves and all. "After that, I knew the truth. Kill and be killed. Everything survives off others, and I no longer cared for anything except one thing. My mother. I went looking for her." This time, images of finally finding her and seeing that her father struck her mother, trying to get money from her still to pay his debts, even knowing that the brothel took all the money for itself. By then, she had been ten and knew some jutsu. She tried to get her mother out but she died first. Her father had found her and tried to be all nice and forgiving. She hit him with a fire jutsu the burned most of his body, not bad, she wasn't strong enough yet, but she didn't finish him off as he laid there. Kami knew she wanted to and how badly yet she just couldn't. She left him there, screaming in pain as he laid in the snow. She did regret that, though for not killing him or doing that to her father, she didn't know. "I couldn't save her so I was alone. Then Otokage-sama found me." She gave a weak smile, "he took me in, made me stronger. I even became so strong that he made me his bodyguard."

Chaos filled her glass again, "Monsters everywhere in the world now."

"Yeah," she replied before draining the cup and holding it out for more. "Reload." He did refilled it. "Reload." He did again, and she drained it once more. "Reload."

"No," he told her.

"Damn it! I thought to point was to relax," she yelled.

"But not drown your memories."

"Fuck you! FUCK YOU," she screamed, tears coming from her eyes. "As fucking bad as you had it, still have it, you should understand!"

"Tayuya," he said, trying to calm her.

"I don't give a damn what you want, what you think! You don't know shit, you self-righteous bastard! You don't even know Orochimaru, much less yourself! And you want to..." Chaos slapped her and she said nothing for a few moments. A deep breath and she said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Better now?"

"Yes." She sat down and finished her meal. "Walk me home, bastard." Chaos did, holding her hand as he did. At the door to her apartment, she kissed him and said, "I shouldn't of..."

"Don't, just don't."

She kissed him again, "...Come in."

"But..."

"I said, come in," she growled. She opened the door without looking and pulled him in. If she cared right then, she would realize that she was getting too close. Instead though, she just cared about pulling him and herself from the clothes they wore.

Chaos kissed her as she pulled his cloak off. "Tayuya..."

"Shut up."

His gloves and shirt next, "Tayuya."

"Shut up!"

"No!" He pushed her off, "What is this for? You said just an hour ago this wouldn't happen! What, is this some kind of pity fuck or a make me feel better fuck?"

"You dumbass! A pity fuck!?" She punched him in the jaw. "Make me feel better fuck!?" Again. "No, numb nuts! This is a 'you're closer than my team' fuck! This is a 'I can't stop myself' fuck! This is a fuck where you both hurt and understand each other, where you need each other! Where I need you!" She grabbed him and hugged him. "Damn it, I never told anyone that. Not even the Otokage. I told you because I needed to, like I need you."

"I'm..."

"I can't stop thinking about you. You go away and you're in my dreams. You're with me and and need your touch, to hear your voice. This is a 'I can't stand to be without you' fuck, Chaos. A 'make love to me' fuck. Make love to me," she said, almost pleading. Chaos looked into her eyes a moment and saw she was telling the truth. He kissed her, his own need coming out. Soon, their clothes were thrown about and they were in her bed.

—oo000oo—

Chaos woke up to find himself holding Tayuya to his chest. Neither of them had a thing on. With a sigh, he grabbed a blanket and pulled it back over them. "So much for simple."

"Shut up," she told him, still asleep.

—oo000oo—

It was around nine when Tayuya finally awoke. "Morning," Chaos said to her.

"Morning," she said with a yawn.

She sat up, letting the blanket fall to her waist. "So, what does this mean for us," Chaos asked.

"Who knows," she replied, getting up. Grabbing clean clothes, she headed for the bathroom, "Come and wash my back."

"Yes, ma'am." Following her into the shower, he began to scrub her back. "But really, what does this mean?"

"Why does it have to mean anything," she said. "So we had sex."

"So it meant nothing?"

She glance back at him from the corner of her eye, "Not going to say that. But why should it effect our relationship?"

"Because it often does effect the relationship." Chaos couldn't believe it, he was the voice of reason here!

"Personal experience talking, bastard?"

"No, watching others. It does effect things." He kissed her on the back of the neck. "So, do we stop now before it goes farther or do we throw caution to the wind?"

"Hmm, keep kissing that spot...uh, and it'll be the wind, ass." Chaos smirked and gave her a love bite.

"Then say how you feel for me."

"You first," Tayuya told him.

"Still being mean," he asked. "Fine," he said, reaching a hand around to her chest, getting her to moan again. "You make my heart pound, my blood burn. When I kiss you, its the greatest high on earth. When you're away, there seems no cure for my loneliness."

_'Oh kami, he's going to say it,'_ Tayuya realized, finally getting that she got too close.

"You call me names, insult me, hit me, yet I never complain nor care. All for one simple reason."

_'No, no, NO!'_

"I love you, Tayuya-precious. You are precious to me and I never want to lose you. I think I would die if I did."

Those three words washed over Tayuya, making her freeze and the warm water seem ice cold. "You can't mean that."

"I do."

"I'm a murderer, I was raped for two years, you can't mean that."

"So you think you're damaged goods?" He hugged her to him, even wrapping his wings around her. "I love you, even for that."

_'To close, to damn close...ah fuck it.'_ She turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "You are arrogant, annoying, and thing you're Kami's gift to women."

"Not women, just you."

"There's that arrogance, bastard. And no matter how hard I tried to keep you out, you still wormed your way in. I shouldn't care for you like I do, but I do. I..." Images of her time spent with him and her time with Orochimaru-sama flashed through her head. One day, she knew, she would have to choose between them. "I love you too. Kami knows why, asshole." He gave her that infuriating smirk of his before kissing her on the lips.

—oo000oo—

Chaos was walking with Tayuya around Oto, holding her hand, his looks returned to normal. _"I really like it here,"_ he told her. _"Quiet little village. The Otokage here?"_

"No, he's gone north on personal matters and Kimimaro and the others went with him."

Chaos nodded, he wouldn't have minded spending the whole day like that. Too bad others had a different plan. Looking around, he saw people had started moving around in a rush. _"What's going on?"_

"Taki is attacking," a passing chunin shouted.

"WHAT!?" Tayuya ran after him to the center of the village. What Chaos saw there wasn't exactly heartening. It looked like no jonins, fifty odd chunins, and maybe a hundred genin. "Where are all the fucking others!?"

"Missions," a chunin told her. That was the danger of starting a new ninja village. Even a small village like Taki could destroy them because they're an established village. Meaning that they won't have all their ninja on missions.

"_How many are coming and do they know we know they're attacking,"_ Chaos asked.

"Three hundred jonins and chunins," a scout said. "They don't I found out by accident."

Chaos thought about it. Fifty three chunins, a hundred green genin... _"Alright, I have a plan. You, you, and you panic, everyone else come with me."_ Chaos turned around and headed to the wall that surrounded the village.

Everyone looked to Tayuya, the highest ranking one there. "...You heard him!" She ran after Chaos. "I hope you have a good plan," she growled.

—oo000oo—

Author Notes: Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter in Chaos Theory. Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Chaos stood in front of the wall surrounding the village and took out a scroll. _"Question. What...is the flight velocity of an unladen swallow?"_ Unsealing everything inside, he picked up a clay disk and pulled out the Cerberus. _"Answer. Not fast enough."_ He tossed the disk into the air and shot it. _"This is the forty five caliber three round shot Cerberus, my own personal invention."_ He pointed to the clay shards, _"That is a target disc, messenger birds, or the head of the person you were just aiming at." _He motioned to the arsenal behind him. _"Those are my other little pet projects. Do I have your attention?"_

"Alright, you have my attention," Tayuya said to him. "What do we do?"

"_As long as they don't break the wall, they have to come up and fight pass us to get in,"_ Chaos stated. _"That's why we build them, even if ninja can scale the walls. There is no way to defeat this as is, only in killing them before they get up it. Is there a fuinjutsu master here?"_

"I'm good with them," a chunin said. "What do I do?"

"_I have a scroll here detailing a seal that absorbs chakra. I'm not good enough with seals to use it but hopefully, you are. Apply it to the walls, a large one every hundred feet, and sustainment seals every ten in between."_

"Are you mad!? This wall measures over a thousand feet long full circle! That is over a hundred seals and Taki is within the patrols!"

"_I know! But are they coming from all around the village!?"_

"No," the scout that reported them said in realization. "They are heading right for the western wall."

"_Fortify the western wall with the seals. Don't just stand there, DO IT!"_ Chaos tossed him the scroll and he ran, taking two teams of genin to help him. _"These things behind me are different versions of the Cerberus. As a whole, they are called 'guns'. As you can see, I don't have many. The best snipers come up here." _Dozens both genin and chunin. _"Alright, these have a farther range of accuracy than kunai and shuriken, a lot farther. It also doesn't take a throw to work. Just good eyesight and a calm, steady squeeze." _He went through the laid out weapons and hung a target on the wall. Stepping back, he showed them how to use it. _"Line up the sights. Look pass them, at the target where you want to hit. No movements. On the exhale..."_ He squeezed the trigger, hitting the center. _"There isn't much time so we can't practice. Remember what I said, exactly, and do it." _He holstered the Cerberus and started grabbing weapons. _"Pistols are held just I had. These longer ones with the stock in the back hold right against the shoulder, good and tight. Same rules."_

"What about these huge ass ones," Tayuya asked.

"_Those are cannons,"_ Chaos told her. _"The lead balls next to it are the rounds. Those goes on the walls or on the ground behind it. Fire up into the air, down on the forces on the other side."_

"And the sticks," a genin asked.

Chaos smirked at him, _"Nitro. High power explosives."_

"What are they for," he asked.

"_Those are going to clear the forest around the walls. When the enemy is inside the blast zone."_

"And these," Tayuya said, holding up a cylinder object with a pointed head and fins at the end, similar to an arrow.

Now Chaos really grinned, _"Grease Fire, Nitro...anything you can think of going inside."_

—oo000oo—

Fū slid her ninja-to from the sheath on her back, taking a deep breath. Something inside told her that things were going to go horrible on this mission. She didn't know why by she knew, just that she knew. And she was there to prevent the unexpected, or at least deal with it. The plan was simple, an hour before sunset they would attack. With the sun in Oto's eyes, they wouldn't see them in the shadows of the forest. This time was also chosen because they received word that not only had their spies seen the Otokage _and_ the village's most powerful elite, the Sound Five, would not be there. And with the second strongest, the jonins and jonin senseis out on missions, it was the perfect time to strike, crippling the Oto forces. And with the main fort, Otogakure, in their possession, Oto would be dead in months and the Land of Rice would belong to the Land of Waterfall, with just the Land of Iron in between. All that was needed was for _nothing_ to go wrong. She scoffed, _'Yeah, that's going to happen.' _Granted, there was a lot of breathing room for the plan, so somethings could go wrong, but the key point, the only point was to take the village, destroying anyone that got in her way. "I should be up front general," she told him.

"No, Fū, in the game of chest, pawns go first. The knight must stay back to take the brook or bishop," he told her. She frowned at him, always claiming her the knight. To piece that can move in the most unpredictable way, that can take others that can't take it. Though she found it kind of nice, she frowned at the term. This wasn't a game, these men and women were her comrades, they had shed gallons of blood together. He lost the game, they lost their lives.

An explosion ripped from the center of the forward line and spread outwards, killing and wounding many as it spread like a ripple outward. "NO!"

The general nodded, "Thus the use of pawns. No surprise attack, send the reserves!" Fū stared in horror, fifty brave men and women, sacrificed just for a test of defenses!? "Worry not, Fū, we will win and their sacrifice will not be in vain."

"They better not, general," she growled. The explosions stopped five hundred out from the wall. "Why so far?"

"To clear it, they want to see us."

"Archers," Fū stated. "Bring up the shields!" She raised her binoculars and looked at the wall.

"What do you see?"

She lowered them a moment and looked through them again. "Those aren't bows. I only see three groups of maybe a dozen, they are armed with...I don't know. I don't like this general."

"...Agreed, but we still attack. All units, get within range of that wall and bring it down!" They charged forward, many holding out shields to block the soon to be incoming fire.

"Its too far," Fū said, still looking at the cleared terrain. "Why so far?"

"_READY,"_ came from the center of the wall. Fū looked at the owner of the voice and saw a demon. _"READY!" _It raised its sword up in the air. _"CANNONS FIRE!"_ What followed was the loudest explosions Fū had ever heard, yet she saw none. Then she heard it, whistling. Looking up, she swore she saw objects rising in the air...and now falling. They fell, dozens of them, right on the charging men and women. They hit with enough force to tear humans apart. What worst, they exploded moments later, sending shrapnel everywhere. Soon, the sounds of charge was replaced by the screams of the dying.

"The brook," the general muttered.

"Do something!"

He thought about it a moment, "...Those flew high in the air for a reason, it is coming from over the wall. Get within the range of fire, and underground at the explosions!" He turned to Fū, "Can you get in there and take out whatever is doing that?"

"Damn right I can," she told him. "Give me a minute before the next charge." She sat down in the lotust position and focused. Golden chakra flowed around her and formed a pair of insect wings from the small of her back. "General, the enemy general, that oni, is mine." Spreading the wings, she flew up into the air. Looking down at the field of dead, she went up and saw them. Giant metal tubes similar to fireworks launchers. Oddly enough, she saw rocket fireworks behind them. That was when she remembered noting a slight oil smell on the way in. "General, get out of there," she shouted into her radio.

"_FIRE ROCKETS!"_

"NO!" She flew in their way, trying to destroy as many as possible. Fifteen flew into the sky, and she flew at them, destroying several, before following the few that remain. Five hundred feet to the oil, six remain. Four fifty, five left. Three twenty five, four. Two eleven, three. One seven, two. Fifty, one. "Almost...there!" She reached out a hand, getting it burned in the fire. She could feel the fin. "LITTLE MORE...THERE!" It started spinning, going up into the air instead of down. Hovering a moment, she said, "That bastard is good but not..." The rocket exploded in a shower of burning oil. It burned the pitch that cut off their escape and now pushed them into the cannon. She failed... "DAMN HIM!" She flew back as fast as she could, hoping to prevent them from being slaughtered. The cannons already started firing again. Seeing one coming at her, she cut it in half along with the burning explosive tag on it. In a single strafe, she cut apart the crews manning the damnable weapons.

"_Tayuya, take over, stick to the plan,"_ the oni shouted before separating it's sword into two and spreading its own wings. _"I have the aerial."_

"I'll kill you," Fū shouted, flying at him so hard, they flew out over the battle field.

Behind them, this 'Tayuya' the oni shouted for began shouting orders. "Wait for it! Pick your shots!" With the artillery dead, the Taki ninja quickly ran forward.

"This village will burn," Fū growled, swords still locked.

"_No, you will fall."_ He went for a stab and Fū didn't bother to stop him. His swords bit at her silk clothing...and stopped.

"It's hopeless," she taunted. "These silks were made by the Seven Tails! Nothing can get through my armor!"

"_Yeah!? Well, your armor may have been made by a demon, but my swords were made by the same guy who made the one on Heroes!" _He started slashing at her with a fury she only found in herself before. Their blades dance up and then down, trading offense and defense back and forth with him even using his wings as shields. When the ninja were just two hundred feet away, the demon smirked and again, Fū knew horror. More explosions, not as big as the cannons, but far more numerous, rang out. She could see them, most hit the ground, but enough found human flesh to nest in. Enraged, she drew more of the chakra out, making another set of wings grow, increasing the fury of her attacks. The oni fell back more and she went for a low stab. He crossed his swords and pushed them down. She was ready, already knowing what he would do. At this point, he would jump back, unable to attack anyway. The silk on her free hand wrapped around the arm, becoming another blade, ready for him to remove the blades. He didn't, the oni raised his steel boot and kicked her in the face, breaking her nose. "AAGH!" He tackled her to the ground, crossing the blades over her neck and embedding them into the ground. She went for stab only for her sword hand to be nailed into a log by a dagger. She did stab with the silk blade though. The tip found his stomach...only to scratch it, barely drawing blood, and breaking flesh. That hand was also stabbed into the log she laid on. Rage covering the pain, she kicked, bit, and head-butted, anything to hit him, even sending out her silks to strike him. His face snarling in rage, he began to rip her clothes off until she was in nothing but her panties and bra. _"That aught to calm you down," _he said, throwing the clothes aside. He snapped his own nose back in place and looked down at his own body. He saw a decent amount of cuts and tears, but far too little, Fū realized. _"I don't cut well,"_ he said with a smirk. He spread his wings and frowned. _"Man, these are going to scar."_ Looking back, they heard no more gun fire and both saw that the remaining Taki ninja were scaling with rope, unable to stick to it with chakra. They were now fighting ninja to ninja. _"Its over, you lost,"_ he mused.

And she knew it, "...Please, accept our surrender, spare us and the wounded."

He looked at her and nodded after a moment. _"Make the order."_

"Taki shinobi, fall back and surrender, we lose," she said into her radio.

"_Oto Shinobi, let them fall back, we win. Send ninjas out to collect the wounded and honor the dead."_ He looked down at her and said, _"If I give you back your clothes, will you behave?"_

"Yes. I am Fū, jinchuuriki of the Seven Tails."

He froze what he was doing and looked her in the eyes. As gently as he could, he pulled out the daggers, _"I am Chaos, jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails."_

"No wonder I lost," she muttered, rubbing her hands as she let the chakra go after closing her wounds.

—oo000oo—

Chaos led Fū into the village. _"I'm sorry, Fū, I had no choice. I was here too."_

"You're lying, you're not sorry," Fū said, calling bullshit.

"_You're right. Though I regret that so many died today, it would have happened one way or another. You're men are really lucky though, the Oto ninja are horrible shots with guns."_

She sighed, "That we are. The general?"

"_We haven't found him for sure, but there was a few that didn't get away from the fires in time. He might have been there."_

"...How many?"

"_Out of the six hundred, two hundred, thirty seven are dead. Two hundred, fifty three wounded, several in critical, and ninety eight fine, and twelve unaccounted for."_

"Kami," she said, looking around. She barely saw an Oto wounded, no dead in sight. If they had any casualties, they were so few that it was impossible to see. A force of a hundred and fifty, mostly inexperienced genin, fought off jonin and chunin, along with a jinchuuriki from Taki, numbering four times their size. "What becomes of us?"

"You are held prisoner until either the Otokage decides or a bargain is struck," Tayuya told her, walking up to them. "Chaos...thank you. You saved our asses."

"_You're welcome, precious."_

Tayuya turned back to Fū. "But that is just for the normal ninja. You on the other hand, are not up for bargaining."

"Yeah, I figured that."

"Tayuya-san," a genin messenger said, running up with a set of colors, the personal flag of the general that lead the attack. "I found the general, ma'am. He had joined the assault and killed during the charge." Tayuya took the flag, tilting her head at it. It was blue with a silver, twin tail comet on it.

"General Kometto," Fū told her. "His standard now belongs to you."

Nodding, she turned to the genin again. "Take it to my home, place it inside and leave immediately."

"Yes, ma'am." Taking it back, he ran off.

"..." Fū could find nothing more to say or even think about, the shock was too much. There was never a doubt that this battle would be a victory and a whole war plan was made on it. They had lost before it begun, all because of one little Konoha ninja was in the village at the right time.

—oo000oo—

Chaos looked over the camp of prisoners, amazed it had actually worked. Oh, he would never say he doubted, not even to his mama, but he had. Probably the two things that kept him from flying off, leaving them to their fate was Tayuya-precious, and that didn't really count because he could have taken her with him, and the thought that maybe, just maybe, they could do it if they hit them before they could hit back. He enjoyed talking to Fū though, he appreciated her knowledge on being a jinchuuriki and was sure he could get her to teach him to draw out the demon chakra from inside him. If nothing else, he was determine to make sure she didn't suffer for this. Turning to the gates when he heard several calls from there, he saw the Otokage, in full battle armor, face still masked Chaos mused, as he came through with the Sound Five in tow. A chunin knelt before him and motioned him to Chaos. Smirking as the Otokage approached, he bowed, _"Greetings, Otokage-sama. I come bearing a gift, your village safe and sound and the prisoners of a battle well fought on both sides."_

He looked at the men and women, most recovering from wounds, others helping and comforting the wounded. "...A mistake I will never make again, but merciful kami saw fit to lend us you at out darkest hour."

Chaos bowed his head, _"__I dare do all that may become a man; Who dares do more is none."_

Chaos saw his eyes crinkle at the side, "Macbeth? So you are a man of the arts?"

"_No, I'm a boy of television," _ he said with a laugh.

The Otokage laughed with him. "I thank you, Chaos, you did very well, far more than expected or could be asked."

"_Think nothing of it, sir. I was here, it needed done."_

He nodded, "...I have heard a rumor, Chaos, one I hesitated in telling you. Now, I know for certain. There is an island somewhere in the north sea. This island is one of Orochimaru's. When I find out where exactly it is, I will tell you."

"_Thank you for that, Otokage-sama."_

"You're welcome, now go home, I'm sure your mother is worried sick."

"_I'm sure she is too. Have a good one."_

Chaos turned to leave. "Oh, that girl you were reported talking to, anything special about her?"

He hesitated. _"A friend, one I met long ago. I would appreciate it if no harm came to her, sir."_

"Oh course." When Chaos spread his wings and flew away, he said, "Hmm. Is that what Tayuya meant when she said she was special? Better keep her well and whole anyway, the time to tempt Chaos is soon. Wouldn't do to have those he care for dead." He then lifted up the one gun that Chaos failed to retrieve as well as some ammunition for it. He looked at them and smiled.

—oo000oo—

"_Ow. Ow. Ow. Mama, I had too, Tayuya-precious was there and they're an ally. Ow."_

Anko figured he had enough and stopped bopping him on the head. "You could have been killed! You weren't even supposed to stay there that long! Just long enough for dinner and be back by noon the latest! Do you have any idea how much I worried!?"

"_I'm sorry, mama. I didn't mean to..."_

"But you did," she shouted, some tears escaping. "Every time I don't know what happened to you, where you are, I fear Orochimaru got his slimy hands on you again. Every time! Don't do this to me anymore, Chaos, please."

Down right ashamed for making her worry, he said, "Yes mama. I won't anymore."

"Now, as for going into battle," she growled. Chaos closed his eyes, waiting for it. Instead of pain, he felt her wrap her arms around him. "My baby boy, a hero," she said, truly proud. "You did Konoha proud."

He looked at her and smiled after a moment. _"Forget Konoha, did I make you proud, mama?"_

"Of course! What mother wouldn't be?"

He hugged her tightly, _"Thank you, mama."_

"Change over, I want to see your beautiful face and celebrate."

Smiling, he did and went and got a jug of habu saki. He heard someone knocking on the front door and Isaribi answer it. Humming to himself, he missed the name of who it was as he placed the jug on the table. "Excuse me, I was told Chaos-kun is in here," he heard behind him, from a voice that made him freeze.

"Uh...yeah, I just saw him," he said, his back still turned. "What do you need him for, Komachi-san?"

"To apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

"For being a stubborn ass, for hurting him, for hurting those he cares for." Chaos turned around to make sure he heard her right. "Ch-Chaos!?" Komachi looked him up and down, "How...when...no, no matter. You look...great. I guess I owe you some explanations."

"Some," Chaos agreed.

She looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said and did what I did, breaking up with you the most. I...felt guilty about dating someone so much younger than me, plus I turned eighteen so it was...frowned upon to continue, especially in ANBU. My commander strongly suggested that I break up with you."

"Meaning 'break up with me or there will be consequences," Chaos finished. They really couldn't order them not to, it was against the laws set by the Second. That no one of above rank use that rank for punishment for non-military matters. But he could have ruined her career anyway. Being dismissed from ANBU with a bad conduct discharge was a quick way to ruin your life. "So guilt and threat, that explains the breaking up, and...I don't blame you for it anymore. But why did you do that to Tayuya-precious?"

"...I don't trust her, Chaos, I don't know why but I feel that she got close to you to hurt you in some way. At least, I thought that at first. I realize now that I was jealous that she had what I needed back. I didn't want you to hate me like you did and it hurt to see you kissing her even when she hit you. I know it was all play but..." She dropped her head, tears slipping free. "Please Chaos, don't hate me. I'm not asking you to break up with her but please don't."

She was shocked when he hugged her, "Komachi-chan, I just wanted a truthful answer. Both times, I saw you lie and it hurt. If you had just told me, I would have understood and waited until you got out. No yelling, no anger, and by then I would've been eighteen as well."

She gave a strained laugh laced with tears as she said, "Hind sight is twenty twenty, huh?"

"Yeah, it is...Komachi-chan, there isn't going to be anything there anymore."

"I know."

"...Thank you, but I still want to be your friend. I miss getting together with you and the others. Keggers with Goto and the guys, barbeques with you and your family. I want it back to normal too."

She wiped away her tears. "Alright, thank you." She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you for being a great friend. I better go now."

"No, we're about to have a party. I told the Old Man, now you, I just saved Otogakure. Mama said this deserves a party."

She smiled, "I'd be glad to."

"Grab the cups and plates then, I'll start getting the food." As Komachi did, Chaos smiled, "This is great! The only way things could get better is if I had Orochimaru's head mounted on my wall."

"In time, Chaos-kun," Komachi told him. "All things in good time."

—oo000oo—

Chaos lifted his head to find he was on the floor in his boxers. "Huh? What is this, a rerun from chapter two?" Around him, there were several naked women, him mother, Komachi-chan...he had to do a double take on that one, Tsume, her daughter, all those that were there before. All except the stripper. "That's not right...oh yeah, _I_ was the stripper." He looked to the table and saw four empty saki gallon jugs. That'll do it alright.

The door opened and he heard, "You know Tayuya is going to tan your hide," Isaribi said before taking a picture.

He looked horrified, "Isa-chan, please don't, nothing happened."

"Nothing happened," she asked. "So this is what it looks like when 'nothing happened'. On the plus side, Chaos-baka..." She looked him up and down before smiling at him. "You do look great for a fourteen year old. No wonder mom had you do it." She began walking away.

"Sis, wait!" He ran after, "I'm beggin ya, don't show her that picture!"

Inside the room, Ayame lifted head from Komachi's chest. "Huh? Why so loud..." Her head fell back and she was asleep again.

—oo000oo—

"Oh, that's going right in the scrapbook," Anko said after lunch and she got a good look at it. She took it and placed it right next to the one Chaos took. That incredulous look on her face from the first and Chaos' from the second was exactly alike. "One of Isaribi-angel and it'll be a complete set," she said with a laugh.

Isaribi shook her head. "Have you two no shame?"

"Nope," Anko said before turning to Chaos as he cleaned out the Cerberus.

_'Do I still think in italic?'_ "I know I don't, and don't take my word for it, asked Precious." _'Ooh, I missed you, little italicized letters. What fun we shall have.' _He snapped the barrel closed after running a cloth through all three and it came out clean. "So, mama, how are we going to get Isa-chan for the next one?"

"Pervert!" She hit him upside the head with a frying pan, knocking him out.

—oo000oo—

"This isn't right," one of the Oto chunin said to his partner. "He saved our lives and..."

"I know," he replied. "...It isn't but if things go right, then we won't be betraying him. He will work with us."

"...I still feel like shit for this," he said, even as he loaded the last of the ammunition into a crate to send to the island. In another crate were several of the weapons that fired them. Lord Orochimaru had worked tirelessly to reproduce them and in various forms. This set in particular could fire continuously while holding down the trigger. He was getting ready to rule the world it seemed like. Both chunin, ones saved by Chaos, felt like they were stabbing him in the back.

—oo000oo—

It had been over a month since Chaos had gone to Otogakure and saved the day. He was currently walking through the gates again, wishing to say hello to Tayuya and Fū. What he found was signs of a raid. _"What's going on here!?"_

"Chaos-sama," a genin said, running up to her. "They, they came before sunrise."

"_Who? Who came before sunrise?"_

"I don't know, they just grabbed supplies, shot a few people, and grabbed others."

"_Wait, they _shot_ people?"_

"Yes...they had guns like yours."

Chaos took a deep breath, _"Where's Tayuya?" _The genin looked away. _"WHERE!?"_

"She was taken." She took a step back, afraid.

"_By who,"_ he growled.

"...Oro...Orochimaru." She took another step back, completely afraid of him now. "Don't kill me! A prisoner, we have a prisoner!" She stumbled back and Chaos took a really deep breath to calm her down.

"_I won't kill you. Where is the prisoner?"_ She pointed to a building and Chaos walked to it. There, he was stopped by Jiroubou.

"Chaos, I..."

"_Get out of my way!" _Chaos tossed him aside and went to a guarded door. Kimimaro and Sakon were standing to the side of the door. _"Let me at him,"_ he growled.

"Chaos, I understand," Sakon said to him. Chaos grabbed him by the collar and tossed him through the window.

"_You don't want any of this, Kimimaro, get out of the way."_

"...The Otokage already has a man working him over."

"_I will get it faster,"_ he growled, pointing the Cerberus at his head. _"You have until I reach five. One, two, three."_ Chaos pulled back the hammers. _"Four."_

Kimimaro didn't doubt he would kill him so he nodded while hitting a fist to the door. Inside, the man that was adding the final punches to make make the prisoner look roughed up looked to the door. He wasn't looking for answers, the man was just a bandit hired from the road, he wasn't one of them, wasn't an Oto. "What the hell?" He went to the door, only for it to be thrown open, tossing him back. Chaos grabbed him, threw him outside, and slammed the door shut. Slowly, he walked around the room, trying to cool off a little. Didn't work.

"What do you..." Chaos punched him so hard he almost tore his face off, must less rendering him unconscious.

—oo000oo—

"_Wake up. Wake up,"_ Chaos shouted, hitting upside the head. _"I need you wide awake for this." _The man groggily opened his eyes to see Chaos tapping two steel nails together before slamming them down into his restrained legs.

"AAGH!"

"_Stop screaming and tell me where this girl is," _Chaos said, holding up a picture of Tayuya. He looked from it before spitting in his face. Chaos wiped it off before taking two wires and wrapping them around the nails. _"Talk now or later, I will get her back,"_ he said before shoving a cloth in his mouth so he didn't bite his own tongue off. Then he went to the light switch, glared at the man, before turning on the overhead light. The man screamed in pain all through it until Chaos turned them off. _"You know, my mother prefers the messy kind of torture. Nail pulling, acid dripping on flesh, flaying the man. Me, I find it counter productive.. She enjoys it, thats why she does it, and people know that. Which is why most crack within five days with her, because she doesn't care if you give the answer or not. Me, I want results, and I want them fast." _He turned it back on, and left it that way for five minutes. _"Now you tell me what I want to know or I will leave it on until the power is shut off for lack of paying the bill." _He tore the cloth out of his mouth.

"Agh, ah..." Chaos was about to shove it back in. "No! No! Minos, the island is Minos! She's on the island of Minos!" Chaos looked at him a moment before grabbing a map of the elemental continent and putting a pen in his hand.

"_Where?"_

"Here, it's here." He circled an island there and dropped the pen. "Please, don't do it again." Chaos looked at him with utter contempt a moment longer before going to the light switch again. "No! Please, don't! I told you, I told you!"

"_And I believe you, but you took someone precious to me. Oto shinobi will come and get you, eventually." _Chaos threw down the switch and left, hearing the screams. Outside, he grabbed a wondering guard. _"The prisoner is down there, you can't miss him. Follow the screams."_ Chaos spread his wings, and flew off.

—oo000oo—

Chaos reached the island and hovered a moment before dropping down, smashing through the roof. He looked up and saw no one around. He began looking for someone and was in luck, he found two. He raised the Cerberus and pointed at the back of one of their heads. Let's take this moment to see the chain of thoughts going through Chaos right now. _'Hmm. Normally, here the hero would tap them on the shoulder, giving them the chance to fight back. Let's see what my little Chaos Angel and Chaos Devil have to say.' _He looked to his right shoulder and saw it enpty. On his left shoulder, he saw his angel and devil. _'Fuck that,'_ the angel shouted. _'What he said,' _the devil agreed. Chaos arched an eyebrow. _'Two out of two little voices in the head can't be wrong.'_ We now return to our regularly scheduled ass whooping. Chaos shot one in the head and pressed the Cerberus against the head of the other. _"Where's Tayuya!?_

—oo000oo—

Orochimaru smirked as he watch Chaos come, cutting a bloody path through the men with guns. Right now, he was about to burst through a door into a hall with over a dozen armed men. "So, what are you going to do?" Chaos stopped at the doors, turned his head a little, he could hear them on the other side. He holstered the Cerberus and drew the Death Penalty before shifting it in two. "Huh?"

"_You all should know, you're about to die!"_ He kicked the doors open and walked in, swords spinning around him. The sight was one to make Orochimaru drop his jaw. They were firing on him and Chaos was knocking them aside, ricochetting them into killing people around him. He even used the reflection on the blades to see a man behind him about to shoot him in the back. He turned around, cut the bullet in half, making the pieces go to the side, killing two others, and he stood there and smirked. The man looked around and saw that everyone elsewas dead. Chaos walked over to him as he scrambled back. _"Said you all would die." _A swipe with the first sword and the gun was cut in half. The second one and his head fell to the floor.

Orochimaru couldn't help but smile. "Chaos, you are perfect."

—oo000oo—

Chaos ran through the lab base, going to the room they told him. Opening the door to a dark room, he looked around. _"Tayuya? Tayuya?"_ The lights turned on to reveal a clapping man with pale skin, long black hair, and yellow serpent eyes. Chaos looked at him, eyes wide. _"Orochimaru...I didn't...I didn't sense you."_

"Of course not, Chaos-kun. I changed my body long ago, more than long enough to help you forget the feel of my aura," he said with a smirk. "I must say, you have done extremely well with what I've given you."

"_What you've given me!?"_

"Did you think all this happened for good luck? No, my boy, it didn't." He tossed a file of Chaos along with a picture of him giving it to Amachi. "I gave you back your name, I gave you back your past." He tossed the formula for the chemical Chaos used to look normal again. "I gave you back your looks." He held up a recorder and pressed play. "Don't kill her, Amachi, I want her alive. I have use for her." He tossed that to him as well. "I gave you your sister." He looked to the side, "And I gave you what you wanted most of all. Come."

Chaos looked to where he looked and his mouth fell open. _"No..."_

"Yes, I gave you acceptance and love." Tayuya walked out in front of him to Orochimaru's side.

"_No...you... It was all an act?"_

"No, Chaos, I swear," Tayuya said to him. "How I feel, what I said, it was all true."

"_...How...How could you even look at yourself? I never lied to you. I saved Oto for you!"_

"Chaos, please, I...I didn't want to, not at first, but I do love you, Chaos. I told you the truth." Chaos looked at her, hurt, before taking a step back. "Chaos, don't..."

"You need only do one thing, Chaos, and that will be all, it will all be your's for good," Orochimaru stated. "Hell, not only will I apologize, I will remove the curse seal from your mother and try to make peace with her. You need only swear yourself to me. I ask not for a slave, not for a boot licker, for an equal, for my eventual successor." Chaos never took his eyes off Tayuya, barely even hearing him. He took another step back before turning around and running away. "He will come back, Tayuya," Orochimaru said. "It's in his blood not to leave those that are precious to him."

—oo000oo—

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course it was all an act! Who could ever love a monster like me!?" _Taking a deep, calming breath, he began to change. He was too noticeable as he was. "I have to get out, have to warn the Hokage." He began to make his way through the lab to the exit he made, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He froze when he heard someone coming up behind him. Getting behind a corner, he waited. From the smell, it was a woman, one that wasn't Tayuya. She came around and he kicked her in the stomach, knocking her back a moment.

"What the hell!?"

"Yes, that is a gun in my pants," Chaos said, trying to act normal as he held out his sword, the tip under her chin. "But that doesn't mean I'm not happy to see you." She was pretty, at least Orochimaru had good taste. She wore glasses and had fiery red hair that was smooth on one side and a mess on the other.

She looked at him and snorted before straightening her face. "Shut up," she ordered.

"Why, afraid I'll make you laugh again?"

"Yes. And the answer is no."

"Huh, wait what?"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend."

Chaos widened his eyes and smirked. _'SCORE!' _"Well, now that that is settled, mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm trying to find the boyfriend of my friend, Tayuya."

"...You're looking for me. Why, hasn't she done enough to hurt me?"

"You're Chaos?" She looked him up and down. "Not what I thought you would look like. Chaos, she didn't mean it. She got the order after you started hanging out."

"How do you know!? What if you're all part of this fucked up plan!?"

"Because of this!" She held out a locket. Chaos slowly picked it up and opened it. Seeing a picture of him and her on one side, on the other, was several small seals. He pressed the first.

"_Ugh, can't believe I'm actually doing this,"_ it said in Tayuya's voice. _"So, this fucker named Chaos met me today. He thinks he's all that and a bag of chips. I'm so going to put him down several pegs."_

He tapped the second, _"Orochimaru-sama want's me to get close to him. I so hate that bastard, why do I have to!? Jiroubou is gay, make him!"_

Chaos smirked and tapped the third. _"I saw Chaos spar with his sensei. It was...kinda cool of the fucker. But when he played, with the moon shining from his chest...that was cool."_

The fourth. _"Chaos just took me on a date...it was okay...Alright, fine, it was great. I don't think this will be a bad mission anymore. He is a good guy, something I won't hold against him."_

The fifth. _"...This marks the longest I've been without seeing him and, kami help me, I miss him. Heh, I hate admitting it, he's right. He does excite me and I already miss the bastard."_

Chaos pressed the sixth and final one. _"...Chaos told me he loved me a few nights ago. We made love through the night, and just held each other afterwards. I love him too. Chaos, if you're listening to this, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know that by now, it's probably time to choose. Chaos...I gave this to Karen to ask her to help, to let you know it wasn't all about the mission. If you can forgive me, then I know what my choice is."_

Chaos looked at the picture of them, he had it taken during their first date. He had somehow gotten her to smile for it and to let him hold her. "...You're her friend?"

"As close as any before you."

"...Do you know what happen to her father?"

"No, no one does. Orochimaru just found her one day."

Chaos swallowed, it could very well be a lie but what if it wasn't? He wanted to believe this, he did. Closing his eyes and holding it close, he said, "Don't let me be wrong." He slipped it on before changing back. Licking his lips, he said, _"Sorry, Karen-chan, I'm taken and I don't plan on letting her go."_

"Good," she said, smiling, "cause if you did, I'd have to kill you. Go back there and get her!"

Chaos nodded, turned around, and headed back. At the door, he kicked it open. "Hmm, four minutes, thirty two seconds. Just a tad bit longer than I thought," Orochimaru said to him.

"_Where's Tayuya?"_

"Like I also expected, she is right there." He motioned to a side room and Chaos headed into it.

"_Precious," _he said, entering.

"Chaos," she said, startled that he came back. "I thought you hated me."

"_Nah, think of me like that lost puppy that just follows you around. I can't leave you. I love you."_

"Thank you," Tayuya said, as she hugged him. "...Don't think I'm going to be this weak again."

"_Of course not, precious,"_ he said, kissing her. _"I got your message. Karen is a good friend."_

"She is," Tayuya said, leaning against him. "So, I made my choice, what's your's?"

"_Lord knows I should take you and walk away," _Chaos told her. _"So, I think that's a good idea."_ He picked her up and carried her out.

"So, Chaos-kun, what's your choice, as if I don't know."

"_...Well, Orochi-kun, I decided to take your offer..."_ Orochimaru smirked. _"And tell you to shove it up your ass. I'm taking Tayuya and going. And I am never stepping foot back in Otogakure again."_

Orochimaru watched him go a moment, "No."

"_What?"_

"You think this is a game? That you can just take and that's it," he growled. "No, never forget something, I own not only her, I own your mother. Your sister. Allow me to demonstrate." He made a handsign and and Tayuya started screaming in pain. "Let's not forget that you also have that friend in Oto now. I own _you_."

Chaos took a deep breath before setting her on the ground. _"Precious, I'll be right back."_ He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't," she tried to say. "Don't, you lost before, he's stronger now."

"_So am I."_ He stood up and turned back to Orochimaru. _"What do you want, monster?"_

"You," Orochimaru told him. "Her, Amachi, Anko, they mean nothing in the end. You are the ultimate life-form. You mean more than all of them, a hundred of them."

Chaos closed his eyes. _"So, you just want your experiment."_

"I told you what I want, and what I gave and will give to get it. And now, you know what I will take."

Chaos looked from him to Tayuya. _"...Last time we fought, I took your spine, you took my Proto-gem and nearly made me kill someone very important to me. Not this time. I finally figured out why this does that? This,"_ Chaos said, tossing his shirt and cloak to the side, revealing his gem, _"is crystallized pure nature chakra, my balance, the one thing to keep me, and all other corrupt chakra under control. And I won't let you toss it aside this time."_ He knelt by Tayuya and said, _"Keep this safe."_

"Chaos, what are you doing?" He grabbed the proto-gem, ripped it out, and placed it in her hand. She could see his eyes growing wilder by the moment. He gave her another kiss before turning back to Orochimaru.

"_What now, no boy to throw around, just the demon you created." _Chaos ran at him, slashing at him with his claws.

"It takes more than an animal to beat me!"

"_You're right,"_ Chaos growled. He drew the Death Penalty and flipped the second blade down. He ran at him again, spinning the double bladed sword several times. Orochimaru could barely cough out the Kusanagi in time to block him. Chaos attacked rapidly, from one angle then another from the other side, fast and dangerous. It was all Orochimaru could do to stay with him and Chaos was pushing more he forced them away from Tayuya. The animal was taking over, and this time, there was a very clear target. Chaos flipped the Death Penalty to the side a few times before going for an upward slash. Orochimaru blocked it and Chaos immediately flipped to the other side of the weapon, bringing that blade in across his chest. When he blocked that strike as well, Chaos gave him a kick, pushing him back into a wall. Breaking the Death Penalty apart, Chaos tried to stab them into his shoulders and wall. Only for Orochimaru to catch his hands with the swords inches away.

"I win."

"_Wrong," _the animal growled. Chaos' wings came from the side and stabbed the bladed tips into him. He then pulled the swords back and then pushed them into his shoulders, pinning him there.

"I'll kill her," Orochimaru told him. "You hear me in there!? I'll kill her! One handsigh and AGH!"

Chaos growled before catching his hands in his claw and crusifying him to the wall. With a roar, he drew two more daggers and was about to drive them into his brain and heart. He hit but not before something long and white came from his mouth. Chaos spun around to see a giant snake. With a snarl, he pulled his weapons from the husk behind him. As he ran at him, the husk came to life and wrapped around him legs. Chaos roared in anger and forced his legs free. Looking back up, he didn't see the snake. _"Yesss, exactly what I expect from my perfect life-form. But why should I let its power fall to you, Naruto?"_ Chaos growled, looking around for him. _"Can't find me? Kukukuku! Don't worry, because even with you, your blind spot is..."_ Chaos turned around and saw it lunging at him, _"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" _It began forcing its way inside Chaos, though he was fighting it. _"Surrender to me!"_

Chaos growled at it and forced it out, _"FUCK YOU!" _The snake thrashed around a little, completely disoriented after being so close to claiming him as a host. Chaos growled as he stood back up before charging him and tackling him. Stabbing his wings in its body, he wrapped his claws around his throat and began to choke it to death. Though the smaller snakes tried to bite him, he ignored it before stabbing a claw into its back and grabbing his spine once again. He pulled and it turned out to only be a rib bone, one that came to a very sharp point. A final roar and that bone was stabbed right into Orochimaru's head before being broken off and the rest of the bone being driven through the eye. It bucked a few more moments before falling still. Chaos stood from it and began to walk back, stumbling as he did. It had gotten him good against walls and other such things as well as a few bites getting through. He fell next to Tayuya and rested against her and the Proto-gem. As his eyes began to return to normal, he pulled her close. _"...Next time, if there is a next time, don't let me do something that dumb again,"_ he said to her when he returned to normal.

"You idiot," she said to him, pressing the gem back in place. "You're my idiot, but still an idiot." She kissed him and helped him up. "Lets go home, you're tired, and I hurt."

"_Alright precious, if you insist." _Chaos forced himself to stand, picking her up as he did. _'You know, we could probably make it back in time for the finals of the Chunin Exam,' _he realized. _"...Oh I love to go swimmin' with bow legged women and swim between their legs, swim between their legs."_

"Chaos, what are you singing?"

"_What, it keeps me focused."_

Tayuya looked him in the eyes and said, "I call bull shit."

—oo000oo—

Chaos landed outside Tayuya's home, _"So, what happens to Oto now?"_

"A new Otokage is elected by popular vote of the jonin, just like any other village." She started grabbing her things. "I just need to do something first, then we can go."

"_Take your time, precious."_

"Thanks for your permission, fucker." She walked by him as he held a hand over his heart. "I will wound you if you don't stop." She walked by and jumped when he pinched her butt. "That's it!"

Chaos saw her fist coming and he smirked at having the fiery Tayuya back. He caught her fist and kissed it._ "I love you too, precious."_

She glared at him a moment before turning away. "You," she said to a jonin, "gather all the Sound Five and jonins."

"Yes ma'am," he said before running off. Later, inside the meeting chambers, she dropped the bomb. "Lord Orochimaru has been killed, he went against someone he couldn't turn nor could he defeat."

"Who," one demanded.

"...Mitarashi Chaos," she told them. "So that's it, his dream is over and we are leaderless."

Kimimaro looked shocked, "Wait, Chaos killed him? How?"

"He forced him to flee his body and when Orochimaru tried to take control of his body, he couldn't."

One of the silent jonin spoke up. "...I vote that Mitarashi Chaos be made Otokage." Shouts and demands were met by this. "Need I remind you that it is the strongest of the village that becomes the Kage? Not only did he defeat the former Otokage, he saved our village, our families. This man is it."

Sakon and Ukon looked at each other, in sepparate bodies. "We second that vote."

"Fine then, all those that support Chaos becomes the Otokage, raise their hands." Many of them did, having agreed with the argument. "All oppose?" Half those that remained were left undecided. "The motion is passed," Kimimaro stated. "We will approach him with this and see what he says. Tayuya, if you would please."

"...Yeah." She walked out, taking the hate with her.

"_Hey, precious, things go well?"_

"Very," she replied before dropping the hat on his head. "It suits you."

"_Sorry, but I'm not particularly dreaming about being Hokage,"_ he said, taking it off.

"And I'm not particularly asking your opinion, Otokage."

"_Oh, so you can decide...huh?"_

"I said Otokage. The jonins decided that the next one should be you if you will take it."

"_Me?"_

"Yes. You saved the village, you defeated Orochimaru. Say yes and its your's."

He looked from her to the hat in his claws. _"You're serious. You want me the Otokage."_

"You care for this village more than Orochimaru did. You're friends with the ninja here, he saw us a means to an end. Say yes."

"_...And if I say no?"_ _**Whack. **_She bopped him upside the head.

"I didn't tell you to say no, did I?"

"_No ma'am."_

She took the hat back and put it on his head. "I will fucking hurt you if you say no."

"_I love you too, precious."_ _**Whack!** "What was that one for!?"_

"To keep you from getting a big head, dumb ass!"

"_Wait, you're giving me the hat and you _don't_ want me to get a big head!? Make up your mind, woman!" **WHACK! **"I mean I would never."_

"No say yes, you bastard, or I swear you will sleep in the den for the rest of your life."

"_Oh, we're living and sleeping together now?"_

—oo000oo—

"_AAAAGGGGHHHH!"_ Jonins that were outside waiting for an answer saw Chaos fly through the door and land roughing, rolling backwards. Looking up into the face of the one above him, he said, _"Are all women this violent in getting you to do something?"_

"Get over here!" A kunai and chain shot through the open doorway, wrapped around one of his legs, and began dragging him in.

"_AGH! Save me!" _He dug his fingers into the ground and left claw marks as he was dragged back in. The jonin looked at each other and winced when they heard a giant _**WWWHHHAAACCCKKK!**_

"I don't want to know," one of them said.The building nearly shook as something was slammed into the wall.

—oo000oo—

Chaos shook off the dizzy spell after Tayuya slammed him into a wall. _"Pre-mph!"_ Tayuya had kissed him suddenly. When they parted, he was slow to say anything. _"And that was for?"_

"That was you agreeing."

"_Like I would ever turn you down,"_ he replied, cupping her cheek. _"But did you need to go that far?"_

"Well, if you had just shut up for a moment. Honestly, are you ever quiet?"

"_Not while I'm awake, no." _She sighed but laid her head on his chest. _"So, are you the tender girlfriend that loves to be held and to hold me back or the abusive, mean one that I can't get enough of?"_

"How about the girlfriend that love to be held by you but more than willing to put you in your place?"

"_Works with me." _He kissed her and smirked, _"It's because of my irresistible charm, isn't it?"_

"I told you once, you're not as charming as you think."

"_Yes I am."_ He slipped on the Otokage hat. _"So, now that I'm Otokage, I'm going to have to do something about me being a Konoha special genin."_

"Resign," Tayuya told him.

"_...Works with me."_

—oo000oo—

"_Hey, Old Man,"_ Chaos said when he saw him the next day.

"Ah, Chaos, how are things in Oto?"

"_Good. Actually, no, they're not. Orochimaru attacked while I was there, the Otokage is dead. On the plus side, so is Orochimaru."_ He gave him the scroll with the snakes head.

Hiruzen dropped his jaw as he hear that and unsealed it. "He's dead..."

"_Killed him myself. Can you believe the fool let me get so close to hurting him? He let all those things out to draw me to him."_ He shrugged, _"Ce la ve."_

"...Amazing, Chaos! You have done what no one else in the Elemental Continent could! I will see to it you get promoted to Special Chunin right away."

"_Yeah, about that, there's more news."_

"What else," he asked, excited.

"_I'm resigning and moving to Oto. I'm marrying Tayuya and we going to have lots of little rug rats running around in a few short years. And we are going to look to Konoha and act all snobbish with you because we have guns and you don't."_ Chaos finished it by pulling down his eyelid and sticking his tongue out at him.

The Hokage looked at him and chuckled, then he began to laugh. "Really now, what is it?"

"_Are you calling my bluff!?"_

"Yes, I am."

"_...Okay. The truth is, Old man, they want me to be Otokage, as I defeated the snake and saved them. And I can only do that..."_ He trailed off.

"By resigning your status as a Konoha ninja or with my permission."

"_Bingo."_

"...Well, no need to go that far, I think." He grabbed a form from his desk and began to sign it. "I hereby transfer the ninjas Mitarashi Anko and Mitarashi Chaos to Otogakure." He gave it to him. "Nothing like even stronger bonds with a village."

Chaos looked from him to the note. _"You manipulating bastard! You're doing this just to put Oto in Konoha control!?"_

He shrugged, "Chaos, I was known as the Professor for a reason. More over, I have the village to look out for."

"_...And now, I have my own, Old Man. And I won't let it be Konoha's tool."_

"Good, I would expect no less from someone I taught. Do what is right for Oto, Chaos, for the village and her people."

Chaos smiled, finally getting the Old Man. _"Yeah, sure."_

"Well, Otokage-dono, will you be attending the Chunin Exams? Two of your genin, Kinuta Dozu and Tsuki Kin are in it."

"_And the third?"_

"He lost his match to Sai."

"_Too bad. Well, who are the matches?"_

"First match is Hyuuga Hinata against Sabaku no Kankuro. Second match, Sai against Inuzuka Kiba. Third match Tsuki Kin against Uchiha Sasuke. Fourth Match, Sabaku no Temari against Kinuta Dosu. Fifth Match, Hyuuga Neji against Sabaku no Gaara."

"_The Sabaku genin...ooh, that isn't good. I better have a chat with Hinata-chan."_

"Huh, what about your genin?"

"_I remember them from the exams. Their good, professionals, but Hinata is my friend. Can't let my last act as a Konoha ninja be to leave her to the wolves."_ He stood up and stepped to the window. _"See ya later, Old Man."_ He jumped out and flew to the Hyuuga estate. Spotting Hinata practicing against a practice dummy, he dropped down and grabbed her. _"You're coming with me, Hinata-chan."_

"ANO!?" Chaos carried her off, planning to run her into the ground.

—oo000oo—

"Lord Hokage," Sabaku said as he walked into the Kage Box, seeing the old man sitting in the center of three chairs. "Everything going well?"

"As can be expected. Please, sit," he motioned to the chair on the right.

"Is another coming?"

"Yes, the Otokage."

"Of course, two of his genin are in the exams, are they not?"

"They are. Talented bunch this time around. I look forward to the matches.

"Am I late, Old Man,"Chaos said as he walked into the box with the Sound Five.

Sabaku turned around and stared at the boy. As did Sarutobi for that matter. Chaos had changed into his human form and was wearing robes and the hat of a Kage. "He's a boy," Sabaku said in disbelief.

"Maybe," Chaos said taking the empty seat, "but I defeated Orochimaru for the title."

"Orochimaru of the Sannin," he asked in disbelief.

"He did," Tayuya said, stand behind Chaos on the left. "A pleasure to see you again, Hokage-sama."

"And you, Tayuya-chan. Everyone recovering in Oto?"

"Yes, things are fine now. We even have a new member of the Sound Five. Sadly, Kimimaro has gotten sick but we are already looking for a surgeon skilled enough to give him an organ transplant. Until then, Fū here has taken his place."

She bowed to him, "An honor to meet a living legend like yourself sir."

"An honor to meet you. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see my genin wipe the floor with your's," Chaos said to them.

Sarutobi smirked and stood up, "Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming to the Exams this year. Please, let us put our hands together for those that will fight here today." As people cheered, Sarutobi got a good look at Hinata, she looked...bigger. "Before you now stands the best of the best. From all the villages, these ten have fought the most to present their skills to you. They will battle in an elimination tournament until one stands before you at the end of the day. Just one. Let the chunin exam begin!"

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes: Couldn't think of anything else to add. Ja ne.


End file.
